Mi Chico Ideal
by Chikane12
Summary: Siempre pensé en enamorarme de un chico, ya saben ese que te protege, cuida, y entiende, alguien lindo y simpático con quien compartir todas mis anécdotas, que me escuche y me quiera, ese tipo de amor pero.. ¡¿Que rayos salio mal? Me lo imagino y al verle ahí sonriendo, con sus mejillas elevadas mientras me saluda, Mi chico ideal.. ¡Es una chica!. (CORI)
1. Chapter 1

_**Start of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you…oh  
And now…lookin' in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new **_

—Hasta luego, mamá— me despido

Salgo de mi casa que por cierto no es muy lejana a mi escuela, estudio en Hollywood Arts ya saben donde cantamos, bailamos y actuamos, aunque tambien tenemos clases como matemáticas, historia y química, siempre me he preguntado porque, es decir un actor no debe saber toda la tabla periódica ¿o si?. bueno.. si su papel fuera el de un científico tal vez ahí tendría que aprenderlo, ¿la aprenderán toda?.. los científicos de las películas casi siempre están locos, pero yo creo que son asi porque debieron aprender bastantes cosas y su cerebro ya no da para conversaciones normales, o algo asi ¿en que iba?.

¡A si, Hollywood Arts!, aquí tengo muchos amigos, primero esta Jade mi mejor amiga, ella es gruñona, mandona y bastante celosa con su novio, y aunque en realidad no tenemos mucho en común, la amo y nos entendemos bien, yo la conozco y ella a mi, puedo contarle cualquier cosa, es una amistad de muchos años, la quiero mucho aunque como digo.. es mandona.

Por otro lado esta Beck, su novio, el es un chico tranquilo y sincero, tambien el mejor actor de la escuela, es guapo y las chicas mueren por él, provocando los celos de mi mejor amiga, aunque en verdad se aman, no lo entiendo pero se complementan el uno al otro, Beck compra café casi todas las mañanas y el no lo toma, Jade gusta de besarle con intensidad a cualquier minuto y a él no le puede fascinar más.. como digo se aman, espero algún día tener alguien asi, como las parejas de películas que no pueden vivir uno sin el otro, sinceramente no entiendo el sentimiento, pero supongo que debe ser genial.

Haber... ¡los chicos!, sigue Robbie el es.. un chico, tímido y.. es buena persona, siempre carga con él a un títere, que por cierto odia que lo llamen asi, se llama Rex el es pervertido y grosero, con un mal sentido del humor, creo que es la verdadera personalidad de Robbie pero la demuestra en Rex porque el es algo inseguro al expresarse. Siguiendo con Andre este chico es simpático y divertido, tiene talento para tocar casi cualquier instrumento es increible deberían verlo, tambien canta y actúa, siempre lleva unas trenzas en su cabello, y le gusta componer música.

Por ultimo pero no menos importante, tenemos a Tori, que en realidad se llama "Victoria" pero nosotros le llamamos "Tori" es una abreviación, suena gracioso es algo como Toro pero ya saben con una "i" al final, ella entro apenas hace un año a la escuela, me sorprende que no entrara antes pues tiene bastante talento cantando y tambien es buena actuando, al principio no se llevo muy bien con Jade, pero bueno con el paso del tiempo.. mmm, ahora no pelean.. tanto, me sorprendió porque es la primera persona que veo capaz de contradecir a Jade, al principio sus peleas eran bastante fuertes, y yo nunca quise estar en medio de una de ellas, soy mas pacifista, Jade se calmo un poco cuando Tori salio del armario.. je, je, suena gracioso.. porque ya saben no es un armario, ni siquiera entiendo porque le llaman asi..

¡Ah! ¿No lo sabían?, perdón creo que se me olvido ese pequeño detalle, Tori es gay.. lo se, que como es mujer debo decir lesbiana pero en realidad no me gusta la palabra, no es que discrimine no, no, para nada pero gay se escucha mejor, creo que ella tambien me lo dijo alguna vez y es cierto, sabían que la palabra "gay" se deriva de "gai" del francés antiguo que significa "sin preocupaciones" o "feliz".. como digo se escucha mejor, lo aprendí de una nota de ¿sabias que?...

Bueno como decía, Jade se calmo un poco con esta noticia porque como sabrán ya no habría porque sentir celos con Beck y esas cosas, pero como sabrán sigue siendo.. Jade, no falto tiempo para decir emotivas palabras, bromas y frases comprometedoras, y como digo ellas siguen peleando.

Entonces logro divisar la escuela a solo unos metros de mi, las personas empiezan a pasar por mis lados, como ahora un chico de cabello negro paso y tiene una sonrisa en la cara. Me encantan esas personas que van caminando por la calle con un pequeña sonrisa en la cara, porque sabes que algo pequeño sucedió y los hizo felices. Quizás recibieron un lindo mensaje, quizás recordaron un buen momento, o.. quizás mataron a alguien. Tú nunca lo sabrás.

Paso por la puerta de entrada directo a mi primera clase, es con Sikowitz que para mi es el mejor maestro de aquí, es divertido y ama los cocos, llego abriendo la puerta notando que casi todos ya están aquí, me siento al lado de Jade y la saludo alegre.

En eso la puerta se abre mostrando a Tori, quien camina un poco para sentarse en el asiento vació que esta a mi lado, tambien la saludo y ella hace lo mismo.

—¿Porque Sikowitz siempre llega tarde?— pregunto molesta Jade, Beck la tranquilizo pasando su brazo por los hombros de ella.

En eso nuestro loco profesor entra por la ventana, con un coco en su mano y su típico atuendo de vagabundo.

—Hola chicos— nos saluda, yo digo un "Holis" mientras el se prepara para volver a hablar —¡Todos son tartamudos y quieren pedir un helado!

Toda la clase empieza improvisando mientras algunos se paran y otros siguen sentados, es divertido nunca sabes que te pondera a hacer.

—¡Suficiente!— dice y todos paramos de hablar, se sienta mientras le da un gran sorbo a su coco —Hoy vamos a dialogar sobre sus sueños en una persona, me refiero a cuando eres niño sueñas con quien te vas a casar, quiero que me digan ¿Como imaginan a la persona de sus sueños?

—y ¿los que tienen pareja?— pregunta Jade

—No preguntare a los que tienen pareja, la razón de esto es proyectar la persona con la que deseas ser feliz, por lo tanto si ya tienes una, no hay razón en preguntar— explica Sikowits con una ceja alzada —Bueno, empecemos... ¡Cat!

—Sipi— contesto alegre y me hace una seña de que haga lo que me pide y intento concentrarme en pensar lo que quiero —Tiene que ser un chico lindo, amable y tierno... que sea bueno para escucharme y que me entienda.. que su sonrisa deslumbre y que me quiera más que nada.. ¡Oh! y que tenga bible.. ¡Mucho bible!.

Todos me miran, con una expresión de confusión en el rostro. ¿Que? ¿Que dije?

—Muy bien— me felicita y yo sonrió, puedo ver como busca alguien a quien mas preguntar —¡Robbie!

—¿Yo?— pregunto el mientras se acomodaba en su asiento —creo, que con que sea una chica.. y me quiera como yo ella, eso estaría bien

—¡Ja!.. perdedor— interrumpió Rex

Sikowits da unas vueltas caminando, mientras pone su mano en la barbilla, parece que ya no va preguntar.

—¡Toro!— me equivoque y el habla

—Soy Tori— reprocha ella aun lado de mi

—Como sea— le responde Sikowits con una sonrisa traviesa saliendo de sus labios —¿A que edad te diste cuenta que te gustaban las niñas?

Veo como Tori se puso rígida al instante —Que tiene que ver con el tema— habla algo incomoda

—¿De niña, imaginabas a un príncipe o una princesa?— pregunta y debo confesar que yo tambien tengo curiosidad

—Pues...— empieza a hablar Tori algo nerviosa ante la mirada de todo el salón, incluido en esto la mirada burlona de Jade —Siempre lo supe, supongo porque en primaria me gusto una por primera vez. No se como explicarlo.

—¿Como es la chica de tus sueños?— pregunto Sikowits mas interesado

—Am..— Tori se demora en contestar mientras piensa —Tendría que ser alegre, divertida y emocionante.. porque yo soy tranquila seria fabuloso combinar gustos y que pueda pasar horas mirándola sin aburrirme, y siendo divertida, tambien seria alguien inteligente, de esas chicas de las cuales siempre estas descubriendo algo nuevo, y con forme lo haces, solo puedes enamorarte más, porque asi las cosas mas pequeñas y insignificantes serán parte de ella, sus manías y defectos, que para mi solo serán más cosas para amarla, alguien asi.. hermosa.

Woah, eso es tierno, algo cursi pero muy, muy tierno, puedo darme cuenta en la cara de Jade que tambien le pareció tierno lo que acaba de decir Tori, Sikowitz la felicita y podemos salir del salón.

El tiempo pasa volando, ya podemos salir de la escuela, claro yo sigo aquí pero es porque olvide unos libros de mi casillero y mañana es sábado, los ocupo para la tarea de química.. y aunque saco buenas notas en ello, no me gusta, el señor Alan Brito, si aunque no lo crean, asi se llama y es algo gracioso ya saben.. "Alan-Brito" de "alambre" pero chiquito, me reí mucho cuando se presento, tambien gane tarea extra ese día.

Apenas cerré mi casillero, escuche unas voces al fondo del pasillo, lo que es raro ya que generalmente los viernes casi todos salen con prisa y.. según recuerdo nadie tiene alguna obra pendiente, la curiosidad me invade, camino a pasos lentos hasta donde proviene el ruido, la platica esta en el almacén del teatro, aun mas raro porque ese lugar casi siempre esta solo.

Me acerco aun mas para poder distinguir alguna voz, o al menos que es de lo que hablan, pego mi oreja a la puerta cuidando no hacer escándalo.

—Entonces... ¿porque crees que me dejo mi novia?— fue la primera voz que escuche era muy áspera y masculina

Pero porque viene a hablar de su novia en el taller d..

—No.. No lo se

Un segundo. Esa voz, ¡esa voz!, ¡la conozco! es de Tori parece algo nerviosa y tembló al pronunciar la ultima silaba de la palabra.

—¡Porque le gustaba una chica!— grito de nuevo esa voz

Ahora estoy confundida. El esta gritando, le esta gritando a Tori, mi amiga, pego mas mi cara en la puerta, y puedo escuchar ahora el susurro de otra voz, al parecer hay mas gente ahí.

—Sabes la gente homosexual.. esta enferma, debe ser curada y como nadie lo hace contigo.. lo haré yo.— la voz sonaba burlona, con una risa mala y mezquina

Oh no, soy sensible para estas cosas, siento la humedad en mis ojos, ¡¿como le pueden decir algo asi?!, eso es horrible y.. y no es justo, giro la perilla con rapidez pero la puerta esta trabada.

¿Que hago? ¿A quien llamo? ¡¿Que rayos hago?!

Pego de nuevo mi cara para intentar escuchar, pero ya no se escuchan voces, se escuchan golpes, quejidos, el sonido del material cayendo o rompiéndose, y.. y no puedo evitar sentir un gran nudo en mi garganta.

¿La están golpeando?... ¡¿Están golpeando a Tori?!

Empiezo a empujar la puerta con mi brazo, como en las películas lo hacen los policías, solo que.. yo no logro mas que mover un poco la puerta, y mi brazo cambia a un color rojizo por haberlo golpeado tan duro, pero.. no puedo dejarla sola.

Vuelvo a pegar mi cara en el marco de la puerta, ya no se escucha nada, unos pasos y ahora se escucha la perilla quitar el seguro y yo aparto mi cara, aunque quiero esconderme, tambien quiero ver ahí dentro, me quedo quieta parada frente a la puerta.

Para mi sorpresa, no veo a un hombre abrirla, es Tori que me mira sorprendida, sus ojos se amplían mirándome mientras su cejas se alzan, veo detrás de ella a otras dos personas, chicos, están tirados en el suelo y al parecer adoloridos.

Esperen. ¿Que paso?.

Tori tiene en su mejilla un pequeño moretón, pero no es lo que mas me asombra, lo que si lo hace son sus puños apretados con tal fuerza que sus nudillos se tornan blancos, en todos sus dedos.. todo su puño es morado como por haber golpeado algo con suficiente impulso.

Me dirijo y fijo en su cara, donde parece querer hablar pero no sabe que decir, y es cuando noto que su boca sangra, su labio inferior tiene un corte vertical.

—Cat..¿que haces aquí?— dijo mientras intentaba darme una sonrisa

Entonces no la deje hablar, tome su muñeca jalándola conmigo, caminamos hasta llevarla a mi casa, no hablo nada y se lo agradecí, pasamos la puerta de entrada y corrí por el botiquín de emergencias.

A esta hora mi mamá esta en el trabajo, es conveniente pues en realidad no quisiera explicar porque traje a casa a una amiga sangrando y con moretones, mi mamá es tan curiosa como yo y no se quedaría tranquila con un simple "estamos bien" pero.. ¡yo tampoco se que esta pasando!.

Baje las escaleras, la encontré en la sala, jugaba con sus manos mientras miraba fijamente algún punto del piso, me vio al escuchar mis pasos y volvió a bajar su mirada. Su ceño esta levemente fruncido y tiene una mueca en sus labios. Acerco el paño húmedo que traigo en mano a su boca.

Tallo la parte que sangra, ella lo toma para hacerlo por si misma, tomo unas vendas y comienzo a enrollarlas por sus puños, se preguntaran como se de esto, pues estuve con las niñas exploradoras.. solo fueron 5 días pero fueron muy útiles, esto lo aprendimos el primer día.

—¡Auch!— oigo a Tori quejarse supongo que le dolió cuando las presione un poco

—Lo siento— me disculpo

—No importa..

Termino de vendarla y me siento a su lado, una a la par de la otra, nuestras piernas pegan, y veo como abre varias veces la boca, pero nunca logra decir nada.

—¿Estas bien?— pregunto

—Si, Cat.. ya estoy acostumbrada, sabes yo..— se inclina un poco mientras talla sus ojos con su palma —estoy bien. Es algo común que pase esto y no tienes que preocuparte.

—¿Como? Esto, em.. ¿ha pasado antes?

—¿Eh?— exclama sin comprender para después suspirar —En mi antigua escuela, en la anterior y en la anterior.. no te preocupes, puedo defenderme.

—¿Puedes?— pregunto

Y es que todavía estoy asombrada, porque según yo tenia en mente que despues de Robbie, Tori era.. pues no tan fuerte, es una cosa que no me esperaba en absoluto. Y recuerdo los chicos que estaban tirados en aquel cuarto, y se veían bastante.. fuertes, vuelvo mi vista a Tori quien sigue inmersa en sus pensamientos.

—Practico.. soy luchadora.. ya sabes, como las de CFC— me dice

¡¿Que?! ¡¿Que, que?! ¡¿Luchadora?!

Entonces me rio, Tori siempre ha sido tan simpática, porque enserio esta chica no lastimaría a una mosca, no digo que no pueda, pero.. Tori siempre me ha parecido más.. pacifista. La veo y me da una mirada seria, entonces entiendo que dice la verdad.

—¿C..como? ¿Cuando?— le digo

Me sonríe y peina un poco su cabello mientras me mira.

—Bueno, mi papá me inscribió a los ocho años, no es que me gustara, solo quería saber defenderme, desde muy chica sabia de mi orientación y eso me trajo muchos problemas en todas las escuelas en las que he estado, era algo que tenia que hacer.. con el paso del tiempo me volví buena en ello y se volvió un pasatiempo.

—¿Porque no me lo habías dicho?— le reclamo porque me siento un poco ofendida

—Lo siento, Cat— se disculpa mientras me pellizca una mejilla —Si mas personas saben de esto, mas querrán pelear conmigo y a mi no me gusta hacerlo, es solo un pasatiempo. Solo me defiendo ¿entiendes?... Por favor no le digas a nadie.

Me hago la pensativa posando mi dedo en mi boca, ella me ve divertida y yo le sonrió.

—Tu secreto esta seguro conmigo— le digo —Pero... tienes que prometerme una cosa.

—¿Que cosa?

—Cuando.. algo como esto vuelva a pasar, tú me lo contaras, yo estaré aquí para ti. ¿Lo prometes?.

—Lo prometo— me contesta

Ahora toca mi cabello despeinándome, y besándolo despues, me rio porque hace cosquillas y nos abrazamos fuerte.. ¿Como pueden hacerle algo asi?, quien podría hacerlo, ahora la veo aquí, a mi lado, mientras cariñosa termina el abrazo y ahora mismo parece un cachorro, no dejo que se separe y la vuelvo abrazar.

Se pasma al principio pero se relaja despues, y es que tiene esos ojos tristes como si en realidad necesitara algo de cariño, como si estuviera herida y no la puedes dejar ahí.. sola, ella te agradece el gesto regresando mas cariño del que le das, al igual que... un cachorro.

Y solo en este momento.. pienso que quiero estar mas cerca de ella, porque nunca sabes cuanto puedes conocer a alguien, hay mucho mas que conocer.

Y quiero hacerlo.

_**I know…  
That something has changed  
Never felt this way **_

**Continuara...**

**¡Chicos! ¿como están?.. ¿Que tal, les ha gustado?**

**Andy Pain me dio un consejo para esta historia, me ayudo bastante y empezare con capítulos cortos, espero hacerlos mas largos adelante.. ¡Gracias y Saludos, Andy!**

**Miren con este proyecto quiero exigirme mas en todo, en mi forma de describir y dialogar , hasta ahora me gusta como va quedando y siento que a veces no lo hago bien pero enserio espero que les guste, bueno.. ¡la historia va comenzando!.**

**¡Saludos! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

_**When I see you.**_

_**I run out of words**_

_**to say**_

Ya ha pasado un mes desde que me entere del pequeño secreto de Tori, y desde entonces hemos pasado más tiempo juntas, ya saben salir a comer, pijamadas, películas, ha sido muy divertido.

Me invito a visitar su gimnasio, claro despues de que yo le insistí unas.. cuantas veces que lo hiciera, no entiendo porque lo oculta, ¡es fantástica!, la hubieran visto golpeando y peleando, en definitiva se veía muy genial. Ahora ya conociéndola mejor me doy cuenta como lo oculta y es que siempre lleva sudaderas, no es que no me gusten se ven bien en ella, pero las mangas largas cubren sus bíceps y la hacen ver más.. debilucha.

Me miro por ultima vez al espejo completo de mi habitación, conforme con mi vestido rosa con cinta negra tomo mi mochila, ¿sabían que a Tori le parece linda mi forma de vestir?, por supuesto pero en especial he notado que le gusta cuando uso vestidos, lo se porque pues, siempre me lo dice.

Es hora de irme a Hollywood Arts, olvide decirles desde que me volví mas cercana a Tori empezamos a caminar juntas hasta la escuela, ella pasa por mi casa a una determinada hora y ya de aquí nos vamos juntas, su casa no esta muy lejos a la mía, es divertido platicar con ella mientras caminamos.

Me asomo por la ventana, y la veo ahi ya me esta esperando.

—¡Mama ya llego Tori!— aviso mientras abro la puerta —Te veo en la cena.

Salgo por la puerta y ella me sonríe, al parecer trajo su bicicleta la sostiene por los manubrios, mientras suelta uno para saludarme con la mano.

—Buenos días, Cat

—Buenos días, Tori

Empezamos a caminar, ella no usa ahora su bicicleta, solo la arrastra para caminar junto a mi, siempre la trae pero cuando llega conmigo, simplemente la deja de usar, no me molesta tenemos mas tiempo para platicar.

Llegamos a la escuela, no toma mucho tiempo para que alguien me tape la vista, son dos grandes manos que reconozco, es él. Y se preguntaran ¿Quien?.. pues, buena pregunta, alto, rubio, atlético, y.. si, bastante lindo, él es Brad.

Lo conocí hace unos días, en una salida con los chicos al nozu, él me invito una malteada y dijo que era muy linda, fue atento, desde entonces hemos estado "saliendo". Ya saben citas, llamadas, ese tipo de cosas. Es un buen chico.

—¿Brad?— pregunto con una sonrisa

—Ese mismo— habla él mientras quita sus manos —Buenos días, preciosa.

—Buenos días— lo saludo

Nos quedamos platicando asi un rato, Tori desapareció en cuanto él llego, pero no paso mucho y tocaron el timbre, asi de rápido estábamos en la hora del almuerzo, como siempre con los chicos en la mesa del café asfalto.

Jade y Beck se abrazan, Robbie juega con su perapad gigante, Andre y Tori platican animados, claro todo esto mientras comen.. no digo que al mismo tiempo, ya saben ellos mastican y despues hablan.. o antes y... ustedes entienden.

—Y.. Cat— habla Jade captando mi atención y aunque dijo mi nombre su vista va hacia Tori —¿Como estas con Brad?

—Bien.. es un buen chico— le contesto

—Y.. él es lindo ¿verdad?— es raro que me pregunte a mi, mientras sigue mirando a Tori que ahora se nota un poco molesta

—Pues.. si, supongo.

—Es que solo mira su cabello, y su sonrisa.. ¡y sus ojos!, ¿Que dices, Cat?.. ¿No es el chico de tus sueños?— sigue diciendo mientras mira a Tori que sigue cambiando su gesto cada vez mas y a su paso triturando con el tenedor su pobre burrito

—Solo es un niño bonito— escuche bufar molesto a Robbie

Vaya, esto ha estado pasando mucho últimamente, me explico.. Jade dice comentarios o halagos hacia Brad, dirigidos hacia mi pero mirando a Tori, que poco a poco se va notando molesta, que al tiempo provoca una critica de Robbie. Todo es algo extraño.

El almuerzo termina, cada vez estoy mas impaciente por salir, y es porque hoy tendremos una pijamada, sera divertido, Tori, Jade y yo, compartiendo una noche de chicas, iremos por las siete a la casa de Tori, pediremos pizza, veremos películas y ya saben.. cosas de pijamadas.

…

—¡Ding Dong!— chillo al tocar el timbre

Pasan unos segundos y escucho como destraban la puerta y la perilla gira, cuando se abre me encuentro con la mirada aburrida de Trina. Tiene aguacate por toda la cara, y se cubre solo con una bata blanca. Parece un alíen, me contengo una risita al verla bufar con fastidio.

—Pasa Cat.— dice simple corriendo a la sala para recostarse en el sillon mientras coloca unos pepinos en sus ojos —Tú deberías tener tu propia llave, vienes muy seguido por aquí. ¡Tori ya llego Cat!.

Escucho ruido por las escaleras y giro mi vista, Tori baja saludándome con una mano, lleva unos jeans de mezclilla y una blusa rosa pastel con un estampado animado en el centro, la forma de vestir de ella siempre ha sido... "especial". Claro lindo en ella.

—Hola— pronuncia cuando esta frente a mi y sonríe —Estaba bajando las películas, para verlas mientras comemos la pizza.

—¿Jade no ha llegado?— pregunto

—Debe estar por llegar— sonó el timbre —Mira, parece que la has invocado.

Ella camino hasta la puerta, y yo mejor tome lugar en el sillon, o en la pequeña parte de el que no era ocupado por Trina. Gire mi vista y ya venia pasando de forma tajante mi mejor amiga por la puerta.

—Vaya Trina cuando pensé que no podia tener una peor imagen de ti— burlo Jade mientras se sentaba en el sillon individual con desdén y sacaba su celular apuntándole con el —Esto ira a Internet.

—¡Aggh! Si pero mi hermana quiere invitar a sus amigas— exclamo molesta aventando los pepinos a la pared mientras caminaba subiendo las escaleras —No vamos a molestar, estaremos en la sala, seremos silenciosas... ¡Pamplinas!.

Y asi se fue quejando hasta que se escucho como estrellaba la puerta de lo que imagino sera su habitación. ¿Pamplinas? Solo mi abuelo se queja con esa palabra, y es gracioso porque casi siempre su dentadura sale a mitad de la pronunciación.

—La pizza esta servida— inquirió Tori acomodando la caja en la mesa del medio mientras tomaba asiento a mi lado —Entonces... Acá esta tu refresco de fresa, el mio de limón y el de cola para Jade.

—Gracias— pronuncio tomando la botella y dandole un sorbo —¿Ya sabes que película vamos a ver?

—No, ustedes pueden elegir.

—¡Argh!— escuche a Jade bufar por mi derecha —Siempre es lo mismo, sugiero una película de terror, Vega escoge alguna de acción y nos ponemos a debatir unos diez minutos, pero al final tú— me apunta —Sugieres una de Disney le haces un puchero a Vega que termina cediendo despues de unos segundos y terminamos viendo algo como Buscando a Nemo.

Nos quedamos unos segundos en silencio, mientras pienso que tiene razón, curiosamente eso siempre pasa. Y es cierto probablemente he visto El rey león unas 20 veces, y lo volvería a hacer.

—Mejor hagamos algo más interesante— sugiere

Mientras Tori y yo la miramos con duda, y es que como entenderán algo interesante para Jade... es algo completamente diferente a mi definición de interesante. Para mi puede ser ver marionetas un domingo y para ella ir al panteón a las doce de la noche en un martes... lo digo por experiencia propia.

—No me miren asi— dice como prediciendo lo que pensaba —Sera solo un juego algo como verdad o reto ¿Que les parece?.

—Yeih— chillo dando mi aprobatoria y ella sonríe con malicia

Volteo y veo como Tori se mueve incomoda en su asiento como si no le gustara mucho la idea, se rasca la parte posterior del cuello para asentir con poco entusiasmo, le doy una mirada de todo estará bien y ella me sonríe nerviosa.

Cada quien se puso un trozo de pizza en su plato, y tomamos una botella para ponerla en el centro. Nos tuvimos que cambiar de lugar para alcanzar a cubrir un muy pequeño circulo, con espacios, pero funcionara.

La botella verde comenzó a girar ante la mirada atenta de todas, al ultimo se veía lento hasta que al fin dio su resultado; La punta cayo en mi, y la base en Jade. Osea que yo pregunto o reto.

—¿Verdad o reto?

—Reto— contesta mientras le daba un mordisco a su pizza —Pero no puede ser nada que requiera salir de esta casa, lo que pasa aquí, se queda aquí.

—Bueno, entonces te reto a... que le des un fuerte abrazo a Tori, y que le digas que la quieres y que aprecias su amistad.

Si, en realidad eso era algo que hace mucho tenia ganas de hacer, y bueno parece que este juego me ha echado la mano. Se que Jade tiene palabra y por mas orgullosa que sea, nunca rompe un trato.

Ambas me miraron con los ojos muy abiertos, vi como Tori se tenso cuando Jade se paro de su lugar arrodillándose a su lado, se miraron un instante con ojos de "¿porque a mi?" y yo les di una mirada de reproche.

—Terminemos con esto, Vega.— pronuncio Jade y paso uno de sus brazos por los hombros de Tori dandole un fuerte apretón, tal vez demasiado fuerte —Sabes... esa cosa de apreciar y bla bla bla.

Le di una mirada y ella giro los ojos.

—Sabes que aunque eres irritante aprecio tu amistad— vi una pequeña sonrisa en los labios de Tori correspondiendo con temor el abrazo —Epa, Epa esas manos, Vega. Lamento informarte pero no bateo para tu equipo.

Y solo fueron segundos para que Tori levantara con rapidez sus manos, sonrojándose mientras se movía incomoda. Jade no perdió oportunidad de reír y camino de nuevo sentándose en su lugar. Volvimos a girarla y esta vez fue Jade hacia mi.

—¿Verdad o reto?

—Verdad— conteste

—¿Ya te has besado con Brad?

—No

Fui cortante porque en realidad no hemos avanzado mucho, es un chico bueno como ya he dicho pero no me ha nacido todavía pasar a esa etapa. Volvió a girar y otra vez mandaba Jade pero esta vez era hacia Tori.

—¿Verdad o reto?

—Mmmhnm... ¿Verdad?— respondió dudosa

—Ultima chica con la que te besaste.

Tori escupió parte de su refresco mientras se ahogaba con el, despues de golpearse un poco el pecho se tranquilizo. No se porque sentí un vuelco en mi estomago, tal vez el jamón de la pizza no me ha caído bien, sera solo un poco de malestar.

—Susan— susurro y ahora fui yo la que casi me atraganto, ella rápido paso a mi lado y me dio pequeñas palmadas en la espalda —¿E-Estas bien?

—Si, ya estoy bien.

—Susan... ¿La de química?— volvió a hablar Jade —¿La rubia señorita me creo mucho?

Vi a Tori asentir a mi lado y de nuevo algo se revolvió en mi estomago, no debí comerme el segundo trozo. Conozco a esa chica, Susan. Va en nuestra clase de química, es rubia aunque dudo que sea natural, siempre viste tipo niña rica y parece que no conoce los zapatos de piso.

—Susan.. ¡Por Dios! ¡¿Susan es gay?!— parece que Jade esta demasiado asombrada

—N-No lo se, ella me pidió ayuda para que fuera su tutora, en este ultimo semestre— se explicaba Tori mientras veía un punto como recordando todo —Jamas lo pensé, es de esas chicas que gritan cien por ciento heterosexual. Era nuestra ultima clase, al día siguiente teníamos el examen, me jalo de la chamarra y estampo sus labios contra los míos. Después de eso se dedico a ignorarme, en realidad no le tome mucha importancia.

—Vaya, vaya parece que tengo algo de información valiosa.

—No, esto no puede salir de aquí— hablo Tori con tono serio —Ella podría meterse en problemas, y si no quiere decirlo es su decisión.

—Es cierto, Jade— la apoyo mientras le doy una mirada a mi mejor amiga —No debes difundir eso es asunto de ella, sabrá solo ella que hará en un futuro.

—Esta bien, tranquilas— gruñe tomando otra soda de la mesa —No diré nada sobre la novia de Vega.

—No es mi novia, Jade.

—Como digas.

Observaba atenta la pequeña discusión, pero despues de eso nos dio por ver una película. Ni de terror ni infantil, tampoco acción, esta vez nos pusimos de acuerdo con una de comedia típica de Jennifer Aniston que resulto bastante entretenida, o al menos para mi porque al girar mi cara. Oh por Dios.

¡Oh por Dios!

Saco mi celular del bolsillo de mi suéter para dar un clic, tome una foto. Y es que déjenme explicar esto, Jade se ha quedado dormida pero no, no solo ella. Si no tambien Tori que esta recostada a su lado, y se abrazan. Se ven adorables, al menos Jade parece muy cómoda en esa posición. Mi mejor amiga y mi... em, amiga dormidas juntas de manera amigable y nada violenta.

Desgraciadamente para mi, tuve que despertarlas porque dormir en el sillon les traería dolor de espalda, o al menos es lo que paso cuando mi hermano exploto mi cama y tuve que dormir en uno. Después de todo el alboroto propinado por la pose en que dormían subimos al cuarto de Tori.

El cuarto de Tori es curioso, no digo que sea feo, ni extraño, no nada de eso, en realidad es lindo. Tiene posters grandes en casi todas las paredes, las sábanas de su cama son azul marino y las almohadas son blancas, al ultimo de la pared derecha hay una puerta donde esta el baño, en la esquina izquierda está un escritorio con una pequeña lámpara de estudio al lado de esta un estante con libros en su mayoría de química y matemáticas lo se porque variadas veces he estado aquí y soy una chica bastante curiosa como he dicho anteriormente, por último esta el televisor de plasma pegado a la pared de frente a la cama, también está un xbox y un wii.

Como lo digo algo curioso, porque ha Tori le fascinan cosas tan diferentes entre si, esta la música, el kick boxing y las matemáticas.. ¡¿como pueden relacionarse?!.

Pero bueno es interesante y la hace especial para mi.

Veo como a pesar de que es la primera vez de Jade aquí, no le toma mucha importancia por el sueño y en cuanto su cabeza toca la almohada se duerme. Yo me demoro un poco mas, porque últimamente me cuesta alcanzar el sueño, o simplemente dormir.

Observo como se remueven las sabanas donde esta Tori que se ofreció a dormir en el sofá que esta cerca de la cama, tal vez ella tampoco puede dormir. Todo esta muy obscuro como para ver su cara, pero por la ventana entra una tenue luz de la luna que me permite ver su cabello castaño moverse.

—Pss— le hablo pero dudo que escuchara —Tori... ¿Estas despierta?

—¿Que pasa, Cat?— me responde con voz ronca y supongo que es por estar un poco adormilada —¿No puedes dormir?

—No, no puedo— musito bajo tampoco quiero despertar a Jade —Probablemente es el chocolate que me comí despues de la pizza, no te preocupes.

—Podemos charlar, si quieres.

Y nos quedamos en silencio, con el unico sonido del aire acondicionado que estaba en la habitación. Escuchaba tambien el suave ronquido de Jade, pero nada más. Se me vino una pregunta a la cabeza, una que tengo tiempo pensando.

—¿Que piensas de Brad?

Como esperaba, otro silencio reino entre nosotras aun pude escuchar como se movía en el sofá mientras suspiraba.

—Creo que mi opinión no es importante, la tuya al final del día es la que decide.

—Eres mi amiga, tu opinión es importante para mi.

—Brad... es un chico— evidentemente —para la mayoría de las chicas... atractivo, supongo. Hay algo en él que no me convence de todo, sabes... eres mi amiga quisiera al mejor chico para ti. Y creo que él no lo es.

—Entonces... ¿Quien es el mejor chico para mi?

Ella volvió a suspirar y contesta —No lo se.

Es no se como decirlo, esa palabra parece de una manera tan profunda, como si trajera con ella mucho mas que un no se, como si tuviera mas fondo o mas sentido. No se como explicarlo pero creo que sera mejor que por hoy no pregunte de nuevo.

Al menos no sobre Brad.

—¿Te gusta alguien, Tori?

Aun en toda esa obscuridad acerco su cara a la luz lunar que se filtraba por la ventana, dejándome ver sus ojos marrones que estaban fijos en mi cuando creo logro distinguir lo que parece una sonrisa de sus labios. Con ese tipo de expresión, creo que seria una excelente modelo.

—Tal vez, Cat. Un poco.

¿Le gusta alguien? ¿A Tori le gusta alguien? ¿Le gusta alguien un poco? ¿Tal vez le gusta alguien? ¿Quien es ese alguien?

—¿Quien te gusta?

—Buenas noches, Cat.

Veo como se voltea dispuesta a dormir, y no hay mucho que pueda hacer ni reprocharle pues el reloj de luces verde apunta las dos de la madrugada, debe ser el sueño. Me volteo y solo ahora siento que mis parpados pesan y mi mente empieza a ponerse en blanco, cuando siento que me estoy quedando dormida.

—Buenas noches, Tori.

¿Quien es ese alguien?

…

Me levanto por un movimiento pequeño de la cama, me frote los ojos con mis puños cuando giro mi vista claro Jade acababa de levantar tambien, volteo hacia el reloj del buro que marca las once de la mañana.

Es buena hora, aun podemos desayunar aunque Jade parece tener otros planes. La veo muy concentrada con su celular y despacio sin querer hacer escándalo baja de la cama, para caminar unos pasos hasta el sofá donde...

¡Oh todo tiene sentido! ¡Pum!

Quita la manta y sigue grabando vídeo por su celular estoy apunto de reclamarle cuando veo que no hay nada debajo de las sabanas. No le salio el chiste sonrió en mis adentros al verla gruñir, es gracioso. Pero les sorprenderá saber que cuando cualquier adolescente normal los fines de semana se levantan a las 11 o 12, eso no para Tori que es mas como de 7 o 8.

Dice que sus ojos automáticamente se abren y ya no puede dormir, ha intentado de todo pero le es imposible volver a dormir aunque tenga sueño.

—¿Quieren desayunar?

Esa es Tori, viene entrando a la habitación se acaba de bañar, se nota por lo húmedo de su cabello y la toalla que cuelga por su cuello. Lleva unos pantalones negros y una blusa blanca, no lleva zapatos pero trae unas calcetas deportivas blancas.

—¿Tomaste una ducha?

—Si— afirma despeinando un poco su cabello con la toalla —Use el baño de Trina, nos dormimos tarde y no quería levantar-las pero supuse que ya tendrían algo de hambre.

—Entonces— habla Jade meditando —Deja que Cat y yo nos cambiemos, bajamos en un momento.

—Claro, pueden usar mi baño.

...

En un instante todas nos encontrábamos en la cocina, la señora Holly fue muy amable al dejarnos listo el desayuno que consistía en waffles, se nota que me conoce son mis favoritos siempre que me quedo los prepara.

—El café esta listo, Jade— avisa Tori sirviendo el liquido caliente en una taza blanca —Si mi memoria no me falla, es negro con dos de azucar ¿cierto?

—Me alegra tu buena memoria, Vega.

Con todo listo comenzamos a comer, con el leve sonido del noticiero de fondo. La casa esta solo a excepción de nosotras por lo que sin Trina todo es muy pacifico, o algo como eso dijo Jade cuando la vio salir esta mañana.

—Tori— la llame suave —No me terminaste de contar anoche.

—¿Que cosa?

—Ya sabes— digo simple partiendo un trozo de waffle —Quien te gusta.

Veo como amplia los ojos y se atora con su jugo de naranja, no tarda mucho en volver a respirar. Sus mejillas se tornan de un tenue rosado que la hace ver linda, gira su mirada hacia el televisor de la cocina creo que me ignora.

—Si, Vega— hablo Jade con una sonrisa sospechosa saliendo de sus labios —Cuéntanos, quien es esta misteriosa chica me muero de curiosidad. Sera que es alguien que conocemos... una de nuestras amigas tal vez.

Extraño pero comienzan a disputar con la mirada, Tori pareciendo mas molesta que Jade, ella se ve mas bien burlona.

—Cállate, Jade.

—No me das ordenes, Vega.

Si con ellas dos no se puede. Así que... A Tori le gusta alguien, creo que Jade lo sabe. Osea que esta persona podría ser amiga de Jade, osea que tambien podría ser mi amiga, osea que la persona que sea debe ser genial, digo para que le guste a Tori.

En definitiva debe ser alguien muy, muy genial.

El pecho me palpita de una manera extraña, y siento una inquietante curiosidad.

Nota mental:

Descubrir quien le gusta a Tori.

_**I wouldn't leave you**_

_**'Cause you're that tipe of girl**_

_**to make me stay**_

_**I see the guys tryna' holla**_

_**Girl I don't wanna bother you  
'Cause you're independent and you got my attention **_

_**Continuara...**_

**Espero este capitulo este bueno, estoy intentando proyectar bien esta historia. Por eso la historia del romance ira de poco a poco, podemos ver unos indicios pero todavía no hay nada conciso.**

**Quiero agradecer a Arely Escobar, dos Guest XD y un no tengo, otra luz y un pnk150 me alegra que les gustara la idea créanme de tener una mala presentación no habría continuado.**

**Shane, yo, Maya, Fanrubius, Angel, me inspiran sus palabras gracias por la paciencia.**

**Jori is my life:¡Vaya que me animaste chica! Espero seguir subiendo ahora que termine una historia le daré, tiempo a las dos que tengo en emisión. Espero te guste este capitulo, besos.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**A guy like you should wear a warning  
It's dangerous I'm falling **_

_**There's no escape  
I can't wait, I need a hit **_

Brad es una gran chico, lo digo ahora que estamos en el cine viendo una película de comedia, se esta riendo y siento que en algún momento las palomitas saldrán de su boca, no es asi como cuando salgo con Tori, ella come muy despacio con toda la paciencia del mundo y si algo le da risa sus pómulos se elevan y sonríe grande... Brad no tiene pómulos, claro es lindo pero no del estilo... no lo se, Tori.

Por ejemplo Beck, el si tiene un gran parecido con Tori, ambos comparten gustos de música, películas y lugares, hasta algunas veces de ropa, los dos son de piel morena y cabello sedoso, delgados y con buen rendimiento físico, por ejemplo la vez que los nominaron a los chicos mas guapos de Hollywood Arts, fue un concurso que de dio por The Slap, donde subieron fotos de todos... al llegar ellos ni enterados estaban, ese día tuve que distraer mucho a Jade, para que no se enfocara en matar a cualquier chica que felicitara a Beck. Incluso a Tori que mas tranquila daba un gracias y sonreía a quien la felicitaba, no lo había pensado... pero tiene un aura muy, muy pacifica, quiero decir que al estar a su lado o convivir con ella, todo parece más, más... bien, más lindo, más en paz.

—¡¿Viste eso?!

Tal vez sea algo hippie, o solo yo me he dado cuenta. Pero se que a Jade tambien le parece, varias veces la he encontrado analizándola con la mirada, como digo es bastante parecida a Beck. Osea que si fuera un chico, seria probablemente muy popular.

—¿Cat?

Si, en definitiva seria muy popular. Aunque creo que ella... digo él, no lo notaria, seria de esos chicos que son atractivos sin darse cuenta, pasaría y te sonreiría sin ningún compromiso, transmitiéndote su amistad y serenidad... las chicas quedarían encantadas. Un momento, y si... ¿Si Tori fuera un chico... me gustaría?

—¡CAT!— doy un brinco ante el repentino grito de Brad —¿Me estas escuchando?

—¿Me hablabas?

—Si, como desde hace diez minutos cuando la actriz dio ese grito de loca que hizo reír a toda la sala menos... claramente, a ti.

—Lo siento, estaba distraída.

—No hay problema, me imagine por eso te hablaba.

Tuvimos que acabar nuestra charla por los "Shhh" de la gente, asi que volví mi vista hacia la pantalla, estaba esa actriz... mmm... como era que se llamaba... Blare, Blire... ¡Blake Lively!... Si, yo no la conocía pero Tori me dijo que le gustaba mucho, por eso vimos una de sus series.

Le gustara como actúa... o mas bien, le gusta como se ve, admito que parece que tiene algo asi como un crush con ella, porque tiene como 3 posters de ella, no los tiene pegados en la pared ni nada... los encontré un día que andaba de curiosa debajo de su cama.

No es que a mi me interese saber que tipo de chicas le gustan a Tori... ¿o si?. Es decir soy su amiga es obvio que si tiene novia, me la va presentar ¿o no?. Y si le gusta alguien tambien me va decir... aunque todavía no me dice, y no tengo ni una pequeña idea. Estoy perdida.

—¿Que te parecio?

—¿Ah?

—¿Que si que te parecio la película, Cat?

Hasta ahora me percato de que la pantalla muestra los créditos, todo mundo se empieza a levantarse y él me muestra una mirada dudosa.

—Creo que... a la próxima debemos traer a Tori, le encantan estas películas.

—¿Tori?... ¿Tu amiga, cierto?

—Si, mi amiga. ¿Que tiene?

—Nada, solo que cuando fuimos a patinar me dijiste algo similar, cuando fuimos a los bolos preguntaste si le ganarías o no, cuando fuimos por helados pediste su favorito para mi... no te parece, no lo se... algo extraño.

—Es mi amiga.

—Y... me refiero a que Jade es tu mejor amiga, y cuando salimos no la mencionas cada cinco segundos.

—¡¿Que es lo que pretendes decirme?!

—Solo..— se para de su asiento y lo sigo hasta la salida donde vamos en un silencio un tanto incomodo —intenta analizar tus propios pensamientos, Cat.

Y se va, sin más. Llego a mi casa con un nudo de pensamientos en la cabeza, porque no entiendo a que rayos se refiere. Okey, lo admito pude mencionar algunas veces a Tori mientras salíamos pero nada fuera de lo normal. Abro el refrigerador tomando una limonada y me aviento como vil saco de papas al sofá.

La mencione unas cuantas veces en el parque de diversiones, pero... ¡No pude evitarlo!, ella siempre me mencionaba lugares lindos donde podia ir, incluso ella le sugirió el lugar a Brad para que me llevara, ella le indico los juegos, ella le indico los restaurantes... ¡Como no acordarme de ella despues de enterarme de eso!

Suspiro y prendo el televisor. Viéndolo de una manera totalmente paranoica diría que me estoy algo asi como enamorando de Tori pero... pffff... eso es imposible, meramente imposible. Ni siquiera se como se supone que tendrían una cita dos chicas, osea una paga, las dos pagan, no lo se.

Me imagino que Tori querría pagar, despues una pequeña pelea para que terminemos en mitad y mitad. Ella querría cargar la bandeja de golosinas en el cine, y yo la abrazaría en las películas de terror. En los bolos apostaríamos a ver quien gana, y la perdedora pagaría unos helados al salir, donde nos quedaríamos charlando ella con uno de menta con chispas de chocolate y yo con uno de fresa. Me llevaría a mi casa como acostumbra a hacer pero como es una cita... me sostendría de la cintura, mientras acerca su rostro hacia el mio, sentir nuestras narices en contacto para b...

Me levanto de un salto del sillon, mientras siento que mi cara podría explotar de caliente. Porque esto tendría que pasarme a mi, porque justo yo.

—No, no, no, no— murmuro marcando por mi celular el numero de mi mejor amiga suena dos veces hasta que contesta —¡Jade, ocupamos hablar!

—¡¿Pero que rayos, Cat?!— habla ronca porque se que no es un buen momento y esta con Beck pero en serio la necesito —¿Que pasa?

—¡UR-GEN-TE!... ¡ven a mi casa!

La escucho gruñir y me cuelga. Pero no en mas de diez minutos suena el timbre de mi casa, osea ella sabe que como estas cosas no pasan seguido debe ser algo muy importante. La hago pasar y se sienta en mi sofá, parece que estaba dormida pero eso no me importa, al menos no en este momento.

—¿Puedes decirme porque me interrumpes un sábado, Cat?

Ni siquiera sé con seguridad que voy a decir, que se supone que debo hacer si siento que un zoológico invadió mi estomago. Jade me mira... bueno, me sigue con la mirada porque en este momentos doy vueltas por la sala. No es que este nerviosa, bueno.. si estoy muy nerviosa.

Osea yo siempre tuve todo muy planeado... siempre lo supe. Un chico llegaría, saldríamos, me enamoraría, tendríamos un hermoso amor juvenil, nos casaríamos... mi chico ideal. Pero cuando se metió ella en todo esto, ¡¿CUANDO?!.

Cuando ese chico ideal, se convirtió en chica. ¡¿Soy gay?!... ¿Desde cuando soy gay?... Pero que, que cómoda ella, quien se cree, quien rayos se cree. ¡¿DIABLOS TORI QUIEN RAYOS TE CREES?!

De repente llegas, para cambiar mi rutina de vida y hacerla menos complicada. Poco a poco, día a día, sonriendo y estando siempre ahi. Rara y especial ese tipo de persona que no vez venir, pero están. Ayudándote, comprendiendote, siendo tan lindas para uno... que... que... ¡DIABLOS!

—¡CAT!— escucho gritar a Jade desde el sofá quien no me sorprendió ya se había preparado un café —¡Si sigues dando vueltas de esa manera harás un hoyo en el suelo de tu sala!

Y yo paro mi caminata nerviosa, me siento en el pequeño sillon frente a ella y me da una mirada antes de beber de su taza, misma que yo le di para cuando viniera a mi casa.

—¿Vas a hablar?

Trago saliva que juro ella pudo escuchar y empiezo —Tal vez te parezca raro, o creas que estoy totalmente loca pero... hoy cuando salí con Brad... jeje... el dijo algo muy peculiar, ya sabes algo como que yo... yo menciono mucho a Tori.

Ella quito la taza de sus labios para contestar.

—Lo haces.— afirmo

—¡¿Que?!.. ¡No lo hago!

—Claro que lo haces, Cat. El otro día cuando fuimos al Camper de Beck, ese dia que Tori no pudo ir no recuerdo porque, hicimos una apuesta... yo con que mencionaras a Tori mas de diez veces, él se fue por cinco. Digamos... que yo gane, y fue por mucho.

Abrí mi boca para protestar pero no me dejo y siguió hablando.

—A Tori le gusta esa canción, cuando fuimos al parque Tori hizo esto, a Tori le gustaría aquella chaqueta, me recuerda a Tori cuando hicimos esto, Tori puede hacer aquello, a Tori le daría encantaría eso. Tori, Tori, Tori... en verdad, son demasiadas veces.

Rasco la parte trasera de mi cuello, intentando mientras agacho la cabeza que el rubor de mis mejillas no se vea, cuanto tiempo tendría que pasar para que yo me de cuenta de algo como esto.

—Estas enamorada de ella, ¿verdad?

Mi cerebro quiere decir «No, no...» pero mi corazón, como siempre, tiene una relación mas directa con mis labios.

—Si, creo que estoy enamorada de ella.

Veo como toma su ultimo sorbo de café, se para y se hace un espacio a mi lado, pone un brazo alrededor de mis hombros, dándome un ligero apretón.

—¿Como te puede gustar?— pregunta —¿No has visto los abrigos que usa?.. esas cosas son como mil tallas mas grande que ella, ademas es indecisa y es muy, muy cursi. No es tu mejor opción, Cat.

Y no puedo evitar sonreír, ella siempre es asi con mis pretendientes me sorprendía en serio cuando halagaba a Brad, pero creo que me doy cuenta que jamas lo vio como una amenaza... y supongo, que a Tori si.

Dejamos que un silencio cómodo nos rodeara, hasta que su ceño se frunció y supe que estaba por hablar.

—¿Brad termino lo que había entre ustedes?

—No lo se, me dijo que ordenara mis pensamientos pero... creo que me siento un poco mal por lo que paso. Sabes... es un gran chico, no se que rayos pensar, ni siquiera se como me siento.

Entonces ella saca su celular y marca un numero.

—¿A quien llamas?— pregunto

—Acabas de ver a Brad asi que... llamo a Tori.

—Oh... no, no, no, no— le digo mierras intento arrebatarle el celular pero ella se para para alejarse de mi —¡No Jade! ¡No es buena idea!

—Estas confundida, ocupas alguien con quien aclararte, no hay otra opción que Vega— aclara dandole vuelta a la mesa para que no la atrape —Te enteras si te gusta o no, y puedes platicar. Mataras dos pájaros de un tiro.

Y... no pude decir nada porque se encerró en mi cocina. Pasan unos minutos y supongo que ella no saldrá hasta que Tori llegue, por lo que... ¡Un segundo!... ¡TORI VIENE!... okey, debo mantener la calma. ¿Como me veo?... ¿Debería cambiar mi blusa?.. ¿Debería ponerme un vestido?.. No, no, no... eso se vería muy arreglado.

El timbre suena y ni siquiera cuento uno, cuando abro la puerta. Ahí esta... parece acalorada y respira rápido, lleva unos jeans de mezclilla claro, unas botas cafés, una simple blusa blanca con un saco gris. Sus mejillas están de un tono rosado y trae un bolsa de plástico que me ofrece.

—Traje gomitas... son tus favoritas.

—Vaya Vega, menos de cinco minutos, todo un récord— escucho la voz de Jade detrás de mi —Espero trajeras mi papas.

—Si— afirmo Tori ofreciendo otra bolsa —traje tambien unas hamburguesas por si tienen hambre, o algo.

Pasamos a mi sala y acomodamos la comida en la mesa del centro, voy por unos refrescos del refrigerador. Nos sentamos en el suelo, Jade subió al cuarto para hablar con Beck por teléfono, asi que ahora somos solo Tori y yo. Sentadas una al lado de otra, y me esta mirando... ¡¿Porque me esta mirando?!

—Cat— me llama

—¿Si?

—Em.. Jade me contó un poco, ya sabes sobre lo que ocurrió con Brad— habla despacio mirando cabizbaja sus manos, y... ¿Que le contó Jade?... ¡Oh, no! Puedo sentir los nervios en mi estomago —Sobre como discutieron, no me contó muy bien el motivo y lo entiendo, no te preocupes— vuelvo a respirar, solo sabe que discutimos.

—No se como sentirme al respecto.

—Mira Cat..— me mira directo a los ojos de manera seria —Cuando le doy clases de defensa personal a los niños— me contó que a veces la ponen de maestra para los mas pequeños —y.. si alguno se golpea, siempre pregunto; ¿Estas herido o duele?, si estas herido vete a casa, pero si duele párate y sigue adelante— me explica —Ahora te pregunto... ¿Estas herida o duele?

Intento procesarlo un poco, supongo que si tuviera que pensar en la discusión con Brad como una herida, seria algo muy exagerado... simplemente me duele, duele que se enoje solo porque menciono algunas veces a Tori, duele que se fuera sin despedirse, duele que no entiendo que pasa con mis propios sentimientos.

—Supongo, que solo duele— le respondo

—Entonces— me muestra una sonrisa mientras veo que Jade llega de manera silenciosa y se sienta en su lugar —Solo párate y sigue, resolverán esa discusión o... encontraras otro chico. Uno paciente, para entenderte. Cariñoso, para consentirte. Y leal para amarte por sobre todas las cosas.

Veo como Tori se incomoda ante la mirada de Jade asi que se va sobre su hamburguesa y le da un mordisco, yo la verdad sigo procesando sus palabras, que sorprendente mente me hacen sentir muy, muy bien.

—¿Porque me pediste de pollo, Vega?— escucho quejarse a Jade

—Oh, no— exclama Tori cambiándole la hamburguesa con una que estaba en frente de mi —Es que como a Cat no le gusta mucho la carne, le pedí una de pollo.

Sonrió y le doy las gracias.

—_Es que a Cat no le gusta mucho la carne, __tío_— ahora mi mejor amiga imita una acento español mientras Tori frunce el ceño

—¡Yo no hablo asi!— reclama

—_¡No te ofendas tía, me mola que le compraras una de pollo!_

Comienzo a reír y ellas no paran de discutir, en definitiva me siento mucho mejor. Nos dedicamos a platicar un momento, pero creo que olvide mi principal objetivo.

—Tori— la llamo y quita la vista del televisor para verme mientras come una papa frita —Tú dijiste que te gustaba alguien ¿cierto?

Ella asiente con la cabeza.

—Pero... no me dirás quien es ¿cierto?

Vuelve a asentir y la noto removerse incomoda en su lugar. Entonces nos quedamos en silencio, aunque en el fondo de mi, temo su respuesta trague saliva por lo seco de mi garganta, y es que arriesgarse lo es todo, porque prefiero arrepentirme a no intentarlo nunca, solo ocupo mas información de esta chica, la veo sigue distraída mientras ve algún punto de la pared, entonces recuerdo la pregunta que nos hizo Sikowitz hace algunos meses, en la que ella describió a la chica de sus sueños y solo atino a preguntar.

—¿Es la chica de tus sueños?

Se tensa un poco ante mi pregunta, voltea a verme mientras vuelve a analizar lo que acabo de decir, su ceño se frunce un poco mientras me muestra media sonrisa. Sigue mirándome, todo mi rostro, mis cejas, mis labios, mis ojos y se detiene fijamente ahi, y siento un gran golpeteo en mi pecho, me preocupa.. hasta que capto que solo es mi corazón, latiendo incontrolablemente.

—No, ella es real— lo dice tan profundo que hasta Jade voltea a verle —Pero ella no esta interesada en mi, no hay nada que pueda hacer.

—¿Como sabes que te gusta?

Ella inhala aire como si le faltara y despues lo suelta en un suspiro —Dicen que si te gusta por su físico, es deseo, por su inteligencia, es admiración, por su dinero, es interés... la cosa esta cuando no sabes porque te gusta, eso es amor.

—Tú.. ¿Sabes porque te gusta?— le pregunto sintiéndome un poco nerviosa ante su mirada

—No en realidad, hay algo en ella, en todo su ser, en su forma de caminar y actuar, no es algo que pueda explicar. Intento darle vueltas en mi cabeza porque tal vez si lo descubro pueda decirle a mi cerebro que deje de ver eso, pero no puedo. Estoy perdida.— veo como peina su cabello frustrada mientras intenta volver a mirarme, sin embargo no lo hace y vuelve su vista al piso —No es correcto amarla.

—¿Porque?

—Porque ella jamás me vera, como yo la veo a ella— me toca el hombro y me muestra media sonrisa —¡Ey, no pongas esa cara!— supongo debo traer cara de perrito a medio morir pero en verdad es triste —Estoy bien con ello, acabare por olvidarme, ya lo veras.

—¡Vega, tráeme una soda!

—Pero...

—¡AHORA!

—Okey, okey— Tori se levanta para ir a la cocina —Todo yo... todo yo.

Cuando al fin se aleja lo suficiente veo como Jade, intenta decirme algo. La verdad jamas pensé sentirme tan devastada por el amor no correspondido de otra persona, no lo se... en verdad, me siento mal.

—¡AAGH!— gruñe y le presto atención —¿Que no te das cuenta, Cat?

—¿De que?

—¡TODO ESTO!— chilla acercándose a mi —¡Tu y ella... hablando asi!... No, ella es real.. bla, bla, bla... ¿Acaso no lo ves?... Solo falta que venga con un cartel que te apunte a ti. De esos con luces, y let..

—¡Espera! ¡¿Que?!

—Cat..— Jade intenta ser paciente masajeando su cienes —No te das cuenta que Vega solo esta hablando de ti.

¿Que?

¡¿Que?!

—Solo había una de naranja, Jade— salí de mi pequeño trance mental al ver a Tori sentarse a mi lado —Si quieres voy por uno de otro sabor, acá esta una tienda traje mi bicicleta.

—Tori— la interrumpo y ella gira su vista hacia mi —Tú... ¿Donde estabas cuando Jade te marco?

—Estaba en la casa de mi abuela, paso los fines de semana ahi... pero eso ya lo sabias.

—Si, si— asiento mientras veo a mi mejor amiga que me muestra una risa traviesa —Entonces... llegaste aquí en bicicleta, desde la casa de tu abuela que esta bastante lejos, y aparte nos compraste el almuerza.

—Mmmm— lo medita unos instantes pero termina esbozando una sonrisa —Supongo que si... solo quería que no te sintieras mal, ¿Sabes?— se acerco un poco más —Haria cualquier cosa por ti.

¡PUM!..

Si alguien me pudiera matar con palabras, y yo quisiese morir... le pediría a Tori que lo dijera justo de esa manera de nuevo. No se ni que decir, ella parece muy nerviosa y rasca su nuca para demostrarlo.

—¡Digo!.. Haria lo que sea por ti, por Jade, ya.. ya sabes por que son mis amigas... ¡Eso!.. También por Andre, Beck y Robbie, por... los amigos, eso... eso es lo que intente decir. No que solo lo hago por ti... no, no, no lo hago por ti... ¡Es decir si, pero!... ¡También por ellos!.. y.. y...

Ella cierra su boca, como esperando que la tierra la trague, pero no pasa mucho para que la risa de Jade llene el silencio incomodo que se formaba, poco despues Tori y yo comenzamos a reír, asi las tres con más fuerza.

¡DIOS!

¡Tori sonrojada es una lindura!... Deberían verla en este instante, juega con sus manos pero lucha por mantenerme la mirada, con las mejillas de un tono rojizo, y sus ojos que ahora mismo brillan de cierta manera, con sus pestañas y la manera en que mueve las pulseras de su muñeca, todo de una forma... tan, tan linda.

—¡Dios, muero por besarte!

—¿Q...Que?

Oh por Dios, lo he dicho en voz alta. ¿Cierto? ¿Lo dije en voz alta?

Digo debe ser eso si no por que ambas me mirarían con los ojos tan, tan abiertos... Okey, piensa algo Cat, piensa, piensa. ¿Que rayos pasa conmigo?, dilo rápido y ya. Creo que la cara de Tori explotara, si en definitiva esta más roja.

—¡Que muero por abrazarte, Tori!

Ambas suspiran y yo puedo volver a respirar. Esto sera muy dificil, como no voy a confundirme con alguien como Tori. Es decir mírenla, aunque fuera una desconocida me parecería linda... Y es peor, porque soy su amiga, y ella siempre me esta mimando y hablando conmigo, y sonriéndome, y abrazándome, y consolándome, y siendo tan, tan... Ella.

Nota mental: Debo disimular más.

_**You're toxic I'm slipping under  
With a taste of the poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you  
Don't you know that you're toxic? **_

**Continuara...**

**Entonces... no se que pasa con Ask pero volvere a poner el link, no se porque se quita y con mis vacaciones espero actualizar mas seguido, besos.**

**Areli escobar: ¡Gracias por el animo!**

**NoveltyWhite: XD gracias por darme tiempo en tu "trabajo" para dejarme un comentario, besos. ¿Que te parecio el cap?**

**NaomiGleeKhummel: Jajaja a mi tambien me parece graciosa Jade, en esta relacion de "odio-amistad" con Tori. Espero sigas leyendo, besos.**

**Michelle: Es bueno ver una fan del cori, en tanto terreno ganado por Jori y Cade... XD gracias por el animo, tratare de actualizar mucho mas seguido, besos.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Did I get too close?**_

_**All your insecurities**_

_**Never made me blink one time**_

Después de la pequeña reunión en mi casa, los días siguieron pasando con naturalidad. Tengo que admitir que he estado un tanto distante con Tori, es decir me ha invitado incontables veces a verla entrenar o a su casa. Pero, ¿Se imaginan?.

¿Y si durante sus entrenamientos pierdo el control y le salto encima? ¿O si en su casa se me sale algún comentario comprometedor hacia su persona?, no lo soportaría. Y no saben cuantas veces la he visto desilusionada al cancelarle, y mi respiración se corta pero no puedo hacer nada, no hasta no saber que me pasa.

Incluso hoy me que le llame para decirle que no era necesario que pasara por mi, que mi mamá me llevaría a Hollywood Arts, escuche su silencio como unos miles de segundos hasta que me susurro un esta bien, juro que fue la peor actuación de voz que me pudo dar porque desee abrazarla y decirle que era mentira y que quería que ella pasara por mi toda la vida, pero no dije nada... y colgué.

Las primeras horas de clases no he escuchado relativamente nada, más que mis pensamientos culpable botando uno tras otro en mi cabeza. Y es que desde la reunión me siento asi, porque en cierta parte se que me sucede, lo sé con toda certeza. Guardo los libros en mi casillero, mientras una de las canciones de Coldplay suena en mis audífonos.

Me siento sin esperanza, deprimida, enojada pero sobre todo: siento miedo. Y recuerdo bien la frase de nuestro profesor de filosofía el año pasado; Sólo somos prisioneros de nuestros miedos.

Llego al café asfalto donde veo a los chicos en nuestra mesa habitual, Jade y Beck se susurran y sonríen entre sí, Robbie esta discutiendo con Rex cosa que no me sorprende y por ultimo... Andre y Tori platican. Me siento en silencio algo no habitual en mi, como entenderán soy una persona muy energética y imperativa, pero hoy... hoy no sé que me pasa.

Tori me dirige una mirada preocupada, nuestras miradas conectan de manera intensa y diferente a todas las otras veces en que nos hemos visto. Y sé que esto no es una película, pero podría jurar que todo nuestro alrededor pierde importancia y las voces externas se vuelven insignificantes. No puedo sostenerle mucho la mirada, por lo que bajo la cabeza sintiendo mi rostro caliente.

—Bueno, ya que todos están aquí— empieza a hablar Andre procurando que todos lo escuchemos —Estuve hablando con mi primo Kendall, ¿Recuerdan el bar que van a abrir al lado de Nozu?

—Si— afirmo Beck —Parece que sera muy popular, su inauguración sera hoy en la noche todos mis primos van a ir.

—Pues él me consiguió entradas para todos— celebro Andre sacando unos boletos de su bolsillo

—¿No era para mayores de edad?— escucho hablar a Robbie a mi lado

—Por supuesto, por eso me dio estas identificaciones— aclaro extendiéndonos una a cada uno —Son falsas— aclaro y yo vi el nombre "Hanna Keyls" en la mía —Pero todos estaremos en la lista, no tendremos problemas para entrar.

—Yo me apunto— espectó Beck y le siguió Jade

—Yo tambien estaré— esta vez fue Robbie

Sentí un brazo enrollando me por la cintura y gire mi rostro rápido. Brad se había sentado a mi lado, tenia una sonrisa gigante en el rostro que solo ceso al darme un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

—¿Puedo ir yo tambien?— pregunto él y yo lo mire sorprendida, ni siquiera sabia si yo quería ir y ya se estaba apuntando —Conseguiré mi propia credencial y... te haré compañía ¿verdad?— esto ultimo lo dijo mirándome

—Creo que... esta bien— le contesto

—Esta bien, le diré a Kendall que te añada a la lista— vuelve hablar Andre no muy convencido —¿Y tu que dices, Tori?— pasa un brazo alrededor de sus hombros y se le ve desanimada —¡Vamos chica, anímate! Si hay chicas para Robbie, habrá chicas para ti. Tomate un respiro hace bastante que no te veo salir con nadie.

Me pregunto a que quiere decir con eso. ¿Acaso Andre a conocido alguna novia... de Tori? ¿Tori tiene ex-novias? ¿Tori ha salido con chicas?... Bueno es gay, esto no debería sorprenderme ¿o si?.

—Esta bien, iré un rato.

…

Entonces no se porque estoy tan nerviosa, por lo menos he cambiado mi vestido unas quince veces. Mi cabello esta bien acomodado y planchado, me di una ligera capa de maquillaje acorde para la ocasión.

—Y... ¿Como se me ve este?

Le pregunto a Jade, quien vino a mi casa para que nos arregláramos juntas. Claro que en mi plan no estaba que ella decidiera su vestido tan rápido, se ve muy bien lleva tacones negros y un vestido morado que resalta un escote tiene accesorios plateados lo que le viene muy bien.

—Se te ve bien, igual que el anterior, y el anterior y el anterior del anterior— expresa con el ceño fruncido cerrando mi armario —Te vas a quedar con ese y punto. Ni siquiera te has puesto a pensar ¿porque estas tan nerviosa?

—¡No lo se, Jade!— exclamo mientras me pongo unas zapatillas, llevo un vestido coral... mmm, yo lo veo rosado pero cuando lo compre me dijeron que era coral, llevo zapatillas doradas que acentúan con mi collar —¿Quien vendrá por nosotras?

—Beck y viene con Robbie— me responde mientras ve su celular

—Y... Tori

—Si te refieres a donde esta, esta con Andre ahora deberían estar llegando al antro.

Su celular suena y es nuestra señal para salir de la casa. Me despido rápido de mi mamá quien me vuelve a preguntar por Tori, verán... esta mañana le dije que ella estaba enferma por eso no había venido a recogerme acá. Lose, mentir esta mal pero mi mamá le ha tomado mucho cariño desde que nos empezamos a llevar más, y le comente del abuso que aveces sufría por su... ya saben, su orientación.

Jade y yo tomamos nuestros bolsos y estábamos dispuestas a salir cuando me dirigió una mirada seria y me freno poniendo una mano en mi hombro.

—Tienes que terminar lo que se a que tengan, tú y Brad. Sabes que te esta pasando y es mejor dejarlo hasta ahi, antes de que se encariñe más. Sé que cuando algo te gusta mucho, mucho tiendes a tenerle miedo, como aquella vez en la alberca, o con el dulce ese al que te volviste adicta... Sé que temes que se vuelva algo serio, o algo que te pueda dañar. Primero termina con Brad y despues yo me encargo de matar a Vega si te llega a herir.

Asiento con la cabeza y salimos de la casa. Beck y Robbie están vestidos elegantes para la ocasión, cada uno con su respectivo estilo. Llegamos al lugar que esta lleno de luces y personas, me espanto al ver una fila que se extiende por toda la cuadra, pero vuelvo a respirar cuando el guardia lee nuestros "nombres" en su lista de invitados especiales.

Pasamos al lugar, la mayoría de personas están bailando. Veo como Beck toma a Jade por la cintura porque el lugar esta algo apretado de gente que no dudara en acercarse, creo que él tambien tiene sus celos, menos notables que los de Jade pero los tiene. Pasamos hasta donde están unas mesas, supongo que es área reservada y veo a Tori a lo lejos cerca del bar... lleva un vestido plateado como con brillos y su cabello cae en ondas hasta su cintura, no podría negadlo... esta noche se ve increible.

Me acerco a ella sin importarme a donde se dirigen los demás, cuando menos me doy cuenta ya estoy tocando su hombro.

—¡Oh! h..ho..hola, Cat.

Es increible como sus ojos hacen contraste con todo el escenario estruendoso que hay en este lugar. Ella tiene unos ojos hermosos, esos en los que te puedes perder. Y de alguna manera lo hago. Hay tantas cosas que quisiera decirte... Pero no me atrevo.

—Creo que me gusta alguien... pero no es Brad.

Tori me ve con los ojos más abiertos que puede, pero al final relaja los hombros y se recarga en la mesa donde un barman le extiende una bebida, parece que ya la había pagado porque le da un buen trago sin pensarlo.

—Es por eso que te has estado comportando... tan extraña— especta dándome una mirada —¿Porque no me dijiste?— puedo sentir un poco de dolor en su voz —Pu...puedo ayudar, si me dices quien es él chico. Dudo que no este enamorado de ti, tendría que estar loco para no hacerlo.

—No lo esta— le aseguro y me recargo a su lado, fijándome en el toque eléctrico que tuvieron nuestros brazos —No esta enamorado de mi... pero quiero que se enamore de mi.

Ella toma un trago más de su bebida, da vuelta para quedar justo frente a mi, toca un mechón de mi cabello y siento su aliento pegar peligrosamente en mis labios, detecto un tenue olor a alcohol pero lo dejo pasar —No puedes hacer que se enamore de ti. Se enamorara de ti por quien eres en realidad. Y te diré algo sobre el amor...— me sonríe —Es tan lindo que te hace creer que tocas el cielo, cuando en realidad estas cayendo.

Pasa una mano por mi cintura y puedo sentir una corriente eléctrica pasar por todo mi cuerpo, los escalofríos van hasta la punta de mis pies.

—¿Haz intentado conquistar a... la chica que te gusta?— le pregunto con la poca cordura que me queda en la cabeza

—Me dijeron que para enamorarla tenia que hacerla sonreír. El problema es que— hace un puchero y no puedo evitar reír —cada vez que me sonríe, me enamoro yo.

Recuerdan que les dije que esto no era una película, pues... retiro lo dicho. Siento que todo movimiento externo se ve lento y borroso, solo puedo concentrarme en como me apega a su cuerpo y en como sus mejillas tienen un tenue rojizo que la hace ver todavía más linda. Su aliento me pega más y más de cerca y su nariz esta a punto de pegarse con la mía, nunca pensé que el aliento de alguien pudiera ser tan embriagante, exquisito y excitante... hay muchas palabras con "e" para describirle, pero ahora no tengo la cabeza para pensar en otra cos..

—¡CAAAAT!

Ella se separa de manera brusca, pasa una mano por la parte trasera de su cuello y agacha la mirada, yo logro salir de mi trance al no sentir su olor a cereza, durazno y un toque de alcohol de sus labios.

—Lo siento— escucho que me susurra

Cuando estoy por hablar, tengo a Brad en mi espalda abrazándome de forma posesiva y brusca cosa que me disgusto totalmente. Tori no vuelve a decir nada y él nos guía a la mesa donde están todos los chicos, esta en un circulo mal formado sentados en sofás de piel negros y rojos.

Veo en la pista de baile a Robbie haciendo un intento de ligar con toda chica que mira, luego esta Jade que mira mal a Brad por tomarme de la cintura cuando me siento, Beck llego con unas bebidas para todos, y Andre platica con una chica más al fondo. Tori se sentó en un sillon individual tomando su bebida, que ya casi se terminaba.

—¡Esto es la bomba, chicos!— exclama Andre que viene acercándose con dos chicas a su lado —Anímense y paradse a bailar.

Los chicos lo miran como declinando la idea, la verdad no tengo mucho animo de bailar. Creo que Brad podría estar borracho y no quiero estarle cargando en una pista donde la gente se empuja cada dos segundos.

Es como dicen en animal planet, la manada tiende a descontrolarse y otro animal en ella saldrá herido, como en una estampida o en una pelea por el dominio. Pues los humanos somos eso, animales con ropa y conocimiento.

—Disculpe,— los chicos y yo giramos nuestra vista a un mesero que le habla a Tori medio gritando por la música —Le envían esto— le extiende otro vaso con lo que parece la misma bebida que tenia hace un rato

—¿Q..Quien lo manda?— pregunta tomando con duda la bebida

—Lo manda— inquiere el mesero viendo a toda la gente queriendo divisar a alguien —Es ella, la señorita que viene por haya.

No se si solo yo estoy sorprendida, pero creo que no al ver a todos sumamente interesados en la chica que camina hacia acá. La chica es castaña, de piel pálida y ojos verdes, usa un piercing en los labios y camina con lo que en mi experiencia diría... coqueta mente, trae un vestido azul y zapatillas.

El mesero se va, y yo... como todos los chicos sigo sorprendida. Veo a Andre susurrarle algo como "Que suerte la tuya, latina" y ella solo se sonroja un poco cuando la chica le extiende la mano en forma de saludo.

—Mucho gusto,— la saluda tiene un tono de voz meloso y yo frunzo el ceño —Soy Emily y estoy aquí con unos amigos, pero no pude evitar no verte acá sentada. ¿Puedo saber el nombre de la chica más guapa en este lugar?

—Em... me llamo Victoria, pero me puedes decir... Tori.

¡¿Porque le puede decir Tori?!

—Vaya es un hermoso nombre, como tú— sigue hablando esta chica mientras sus manos no se despegan del saludo y la jala para pararla de su asiento —¿Me harías el honor de acompañarme a bailar, por favor?

Y tengo que enterrarme en mi asiento para no darle un manotazo para que quite esa mano entrelazada con Tori, no tiene derecho... a mi me tomo la mano hasta un mes despues de ser amigas cercanas, no es justo. Veo que Tori gira su mirada viéndome, pero esta vez es rápido solo me doy cuenta de que Brad esta muy encima mio y puedo verla discutir mentalmente consigo misma.

Cuando hace eso, pone una mueca adorable en sus labios y..

—Esta bien, creo que bailar una noche no me matara.

—Así se habla.

Un momento... ¡¿Tori acepto?!, ¿Tori acaba de aceptar bailar con una completa desconocida?, ¡Lo hizo!. Aprieto el brazo de Brad en mi cintura, lo escucho quejarse pero por alguna razón siento una furia reprimida en el pecho. Hecho un rápido vistazo a Jade quien ve a mi acompañante con el ceño fruncido, dándome entender que no le agrada para nada la posición posesiva que tiene sobre mi cuerpo.

—Brad— le llamo y el recarga su mentón en mi hombro —¿Quieres ir a bailar?

—No lo se cariño, la pista parece muy llena y he tomado bastante no me siento del todo bien.

Sinceramente, no escucho mucho lo que dice estoy muy concentrada en la figura de Tori y esa chica perdiéndose entre la multitud y en como de manera involuntaria vuelvo a aplastar el brazo de mi pareja. Nunca en toda mi vida me había sentido asi, sé que soy imprudente, inquieta e imperativa pero... nunca me había dejado llevar por un impulso.

—Sólo vamos a bailar, sera rápido.

No le doy tiempo, lo tomo de la mano y caminamos hasta la manada de personas en la pista. Giro mi cabeza varias veces intentando localizar a... ¡ahi esta!. Como he dicho anteriormente, somos como animales por lo tanto si tienes fuerza tienes dominio y territorio. Hago que Brad empuje a la gente para darnos lugar justo donde yo quiero, al lado de Tori.

Ella todavía no me ve, la música es movida y sensual, algo como bachata con disco. Brad me apega a su cuerpo y yo gracias a mis zapatillas, toco mi barbilla con su hombro. Veo a Tori, la chica la tiene en una abrazo por la espalda y le susurra al oído, ella ríe... Yo podría sostenerla de esa forma, yo la haría reír más, y mírenla... mi cabello es más original y, y puedo saltar en un pogo saltarín mientras toco la trompeta y, y... Sé hacer malabares con pinos de boliche y, y... ¡Se ve que ella es mala! ¡No me agrada!... Yo soy más...

¡OH POR DIOS!

¡¿Me estoy volviendo mala persona?! ¡No siquiera la conozco!, nunca había criticado a alguien sin conocerle. Soy de esas personas que dicen "No juzgues a un libro por su portada" y, y... ¡Ahora soy un monstruo! ¡Soy mala persona!... Es que, es que ver a Tori riendo y tan, tan linda vestida.

Cierro los ojos por un momento, si bailara conmigo los brazos fuertes de Brad serian remplazados por los suyos, que me tomarían con cuidado como la vez que practique con ella béisbol, y en lugar de la loción varonil tendría un suave olor a jazmín y vainilla, seria delicada y danzaría a pasa lento... y yo, yo estaría bien con eso, con su olor, con su tacto, con... con su amor.

Abro los ojos para caer en la dura realidad, estoy bailando con un chico que... no quiero. Levanto mi vista, sabiendo que lo que veré me traerá un mal sabor de boca pero me doy cuenta que Tori tambien me mira... algo incomoda pues su pareja la tiene bien sujeta y solo me ve alzando la cabeza para ver por encima de su hombro, lleva tacón pequeño. Su mirada es perdida, profunda y... ¿Triste?.

—Cat— susurra Brad en mi oreja y le presto atención —¿Podemos hablar un momento?

—Claro— le grito pues la música subió de volumen

—En privado.

No digo nada, dejo que tome la mano y me lleve. Llegamos a un balcón, yo paro mi caminada y él recarga sus codos en el barandal viendo el paisaje. No hay es estrellas, es una noche negra y probablemente llueva, es lo que me dijo el abuelo "Las estrellas se esconden porque les da miedo la lluvia, cuando no las veas significa que lloverá por la noche". Sonrió al pensarlo, adoro a mi abuelo.

Pongo una mano en el hombro de Brad y él posa su mirada en mi.

—Es una noche tranquila ¿verdad?— me dice y bebe un trago de una botella de cerveza ¿a que horas la tomo?

—Si, lo es— le respondo

—Me vas a dejar... ¿verdad?

—Lo siento...— me recargo con los codos en el barandal pero al contrario de él con mi vista hacia adentro —En verdad, lo siento.

Los rechazos nunca se me han dado bien, soy más de las que sale corriendo y ya... pero por alguna razón siento que a él le debo explicación.

—Es... por ella ¿verdad?— toma un gran trago terminando con su bebida

No respondo, pero miles de imágenes de Tori riendo, sonriendo, practicando, cantando e incluso pensando cruzan por mi mente.

—¿No pudiste darte cuenta antes?— vuelve a hablar —¿antes de que yo me enamorará perdidamente de ti?— tira la botella al piso que se rompe y deja pequeños cristales en su recuerdo —¡¿Porque, Cat?!... ¿Soy un mal tipo? ¿Soy el tipo de hombre con el que acostumbras a jugar?

—No, no, no— niego varias veces con la cabeza y admito que me empieza a asustar su actitud llena de ira —Eres un gran tipo, créeme... eres todo lo que buscaba en un chico... eres guapo, amable, y cariñoso...— Pero no eres Tori —Sólo... Sólo que no se que paso, no me di cuenta... lo siento. Te prometo que no lo sabia si no, no hubiera salido contigo, en serio.

—¡¿NO LO SABIAS?!— grito y tallo sus cienes con enfado —¡¿Como que no lo sabias, Cat?! ¡¿Me tomas por idiota?!... ¡¿Eso me crees?!... ¡UN IDIOTA!

—Cálmate, Brad— retrocedí unos pasos y sus ojos se humedecían, el alcohol le había afectado —Tú no eres asi.

—Siéntate a ver como la persona que te gusta— suspiro —se enamora de alguien más en tu cara y dime tú como te sentirías con eso. ¡Es lógico que me sienta una mierda, ¿No lo crees, Cat?!

La imagen de Tori y Emily me cruzo por la mente, y sentí deseos de llorar solo por eso. Puse una mano en mi boca, tantas emociones me atacan en un solo día, me estoy mareando.

—Pero, ¡¿Sabes que?!— expreso él con el acento de borracho clásico —Apenas alguien como tú, no se daría cuenta de que esta enamorada... alguien tan tonta. Todos piensan lo mismo y... dudo que ella no lo crea. Eres infantil, inmadura y... estúpida, no sabrías reconocer el amor aunque lo tuvieras enfrente. ¡Una persona como tú jamas sabrá como amar!.

Se fue, y yo corrí, corrí como nunca antes lo había hecho con tacones como estos. Jade estaba afuera de la fiesta y tenia un cigarrillo en los labios. Sólo pude susurrar.

—Sácame de aquí.

Ella no hablo mucho, ni siquiera me pregunto. Le envió un mensaje que imagine era destinado para Beck, estuvo parada unos minutos conmigo, agradecí que no quisiera conversar. Beck llego con su coche y nos subimos en el. Nos dejo a ambas en mi casa, el camino fue igual de silencioso.

Abrí la puerta de mi casa, y camine hasta mi cuarto. Cerré cuando Jade entro, no paso mucho para que sintiera mis mejillas húmedas, calientes... y mi vista se nublara. Ella solo me abrazo, me dejo llorar en su hombro, sin protestar por arruinar su vestido, no dijo nada. Escuchaba la lluvia y los fuertes truenos, que solo hacían melodía con mi suave llanto, no podia ocultarlo... esta noche, el cielo lloraba conmigo.

Son demasiadas emociones, tantas que nunca había sentido. Y nunca, nunca pensé que el amor fuera tan diferente a como lo pintan las películas... es doloroso y da miedo. Y los celos no son lindos como algunos dicen, te hacen mala persona y te hacen pensar cosas que tú nunca habrías pensado... nunca más regañare a Jade por sus celos, son horribles... Son un asco. Y el rechazo... ni siquiera me he confesado, porque rayos siento que ya fui declinada.

Me desperté con el rimen corrido y con dolor de cabeza. Mi mamá salio a trabajar como todos los sábados, y Jade se encargo del desayuno. Preparo Hot Cakes mis favoritos algo raro porque a ella no le gustan, comíamos en silencio. Ella con su café diario y yo con una leche con chocolate. Me siente algo, algo mejor.

—Tienes que hablar con Tori— espectó por primera vez en este día —No soporto esta situación y... odio a Brad, en verdad necesito que hables con ella.

—¿P..Porque?

—Aunque deteste admitirlo— suspira —Ella es la única que puede ayudar en estos momentos. Ella será linda y ya sabes, tierna contigo... Ara todas esas cursilerias que adora hacerte y, y volverás a estar bien— dejo de mirarme —No me gusta verte asi. Eres Cat siempre alegre y excesivamente entusiasta. Esa eres tú.

Son estos momentos, los que agradezco tenerle como mejor amiga. Sé que no es la chica más amable, cortés, o amigable... pero me cuida y aunque casi nunca lo admita, me quiere. Y bajo esa chica gótica, mala y peleonera... esta un enorme corazón.

…

Es lunes en Hollywood Arts, Jade se quedo conmigo todo el fin de semana, claro con la promesa de que yo hablaría con Tori... hoy. Pero no puedo, en serio... no puedo hacerlo. Por eso en cuanto se dio la hora del almuerzo me vine... aquí, a mi escondite. La zona de luces del caja negra. Sé que es un lugar escondido, por eso me gusta. Puedo pensar y estar en un lugar alto me ayuda.

Hoy Tori viene con una chaqueta militar y unos jeans de mezclilla con botas grandes, le queda muy, muy bien las blusas que se pegan a su cuerpo, y cuando deja su cabello un poco alborotado, le da un toque... rebelde, que es muy, muy... ¡Oh por Dios, sueno taaan gay!

Agito mi cabeza intentando sacar pensamientos de mi mente, mientras agarro unos cables enredados buscando distraerme en desataros. No puedo creer que puedan trabajar con algo como esto, es una irresponsabilidad del personal de las obr..

—¿Cat?

Escucho la voz de Tori que asoma su cabeza subiendo por las escaleras, lo hace por completo cuando me ve, nuestras miradas chocan y no puedo evitar ponerme nerviosa.

—¿Quien te lo dijo?— le pregunto

—Jade.

Por supuesto, ahora mi lugar secreto ha sido revelado. Muevo mi vista hasta los cables en un intento de bajar mis nervios, estas cosas no quieren aflojar y... todo va ir mal. Ni siquiera puedo desatar unos tontos cables... no puedo darle la razón a Brad, esto es una tontería... ¡Que rabia!.

—¿Que pasa?

Dejo los cables a un lado y me giro a mirarla.

—¿Porque preguntas?

—Estas enojada— pronuncia mientras toma asiento a mi lado en el piso

—No, solo estoy cansada.

—Mientes, tienes esa expresión en la cara— me mira determinada —Solo me estas mintiendo.

—¿Expresión?— pregunto confundida

—Si, ya sabes la "expresión"— aclara como si dijera la cosa más obvia del mundo —Tienes los cachetes inflados, la nariz un poco ladeada, el entrecejo fruncido y esa mueca graciosa en la boca. Estas jugando con tus manos y no me estas mirando cuando te hablo... estas molesta.

No le contesto. ¿En serio hago eso?, ¿Cuanta atención me puede poner una persona para notarlo?. Es algo curioso, pero hablar con ella... me hace sentir muy bien, me alivia un poco a decir verdad.

Tori pone un audífono en mi oído, y ella se coloca el otro, una melodía empieza a sonar "Katy Perry – Unconditionally" apenas va en introducción instrumental pero me puedo sentir un poco más relajada, como para hablar.

—Tori

—¿Mhnm?

—¿Crees... que soy tonta?

Me mira sorprendida ante tal pregunta, aun asi entrecierra los ojos incrédula. Termina suspirando y me regala una sonrisa sincera.

—Eres la persona más brillante que conozco, Cat.

El silencio vuelve mientra siento un cosquilleo recorrer mi estomago, vuelvo a concentrarme en la melodía. Ella parece hacer lo mismo pero de manera inquieta y dudosa, quita su audífono y a la vez el mio.

—¿Porque lo preguntas?

Agacho mi cabeza, es algo tonto y tal vez no de lo más importante, pero saber que piensa de mi, es diferente. No quiero que ella piense como los otros, no quiero que sea como los otros. De alguna manera siento que ella esta apartada, en otro espacio... uno distinto.

—Cat... ¿No me dirás?

Y por alguna razon, las palabras de él renuenan en mi mente. La duda que me viene atormentando todo el fin de semana sale por mis labios sin pensarlo.

—Creo que nadie se va enamorar de mi— suelto y suspiro —De mi, como persona... de mi personalidad.

Miro fijamente el piso, escuchando su pausada respiración. Después de un momento poso mi mirada hacía ella, no me mira. Esta observando hacia su costado, hacia la nada como pensando profundamente, frunce un poco el ceño.

—¿Porque piensas algo como eso?— pregunta rápido —Fue Brad— acusa —Fue él... por favor, responde. ¿Brad te dijo algo como eso?... Dimelo, te lo ruego.

—M..Me dijo que no sabria amar. Me dijo que mi actitud era inmadura y estúpida, que jamás sabría que era el amor... aunque lo tuviera de frente.

Siento mi voz cada vez más apagada en lo que voy hablando, mi visión empieza a tornarse borrosa por las lagrimas que amenazan salir por mis ojos, pero más que nada. Porque no quiero, y me aterra que ella le de la razón.

—Sé que soy infantil y disfruto muchas cosas que otras personas no, suelo distraerme con facilidad y divago bastante. No voy a mentir y decir que sé lo que es el amor, porque no es cierto. Pero estoy segura de que siento amor por muchas personas, solo... no se, separar el amor fraternal con aquel "otro amor", no es que no sepa amar. Yo sé amar. Amo a mi mama, también a Jade, a mi hermano, Beck, Robbie y Andre los amo a todos. Incluso Tori... Te a— siento como mi garganta se traba de una y no entiendo el porqué, iba decirle a Tori que la amo, no lo entiendo siempre esta conmigo, la quiero muchísimo, pero no puedo decirlo igual que con Jade... Porque, Tori me gusta. Intento volver a hablar pero solo salen pequeños balbuceos, no puedo es más dificil, la miro y tiene sus mejillas fuertemente sonrojadas —Tal vez él tenga razón. Tal vez nunca van a enamorarse de mí.

¡Dios nunca habia sentido mi pecho tan descontrolado! Siento como si podría salirse de su lugar en cualquier instante. ¡¿Casi le digo que la amo?!... ¡¿Como se me ocurre?!.

Salgo de mis pensamientos cuando siento como las suaves manos de Tori toman mis mejillas elevando mi vista hasta ella. Quita con sus pulgares las lagrimas que recorren mi cara, cuidadosa como si pudiera romperme con su tacto.

Poco a poco siento su aliento a menta más cercano, y cuando menos me doy cuenta sus ojos marrones están a centímetros de los míos. Nos miramos un momento, con los ojos muy, muy abiertos, entre asustadas o temerosas al siguiente paso.

Cierra sus ojos, para acercarse. Aun dejándome el tiempo para pararla, pero... no lo hago.

Y con la voz mas dulce y atenta que pude escuchar al ras de mis labios, guardándolo como un secreto dentro de mi boca, susurra.

—Nunca digas nunca.

Y me besó.

_**I will love you**_

_**Unconditionally**_

_**There is no fear now**_

_**I'll take your bad days with your good**_

**Continuara...**

**¡No me os mateis!... Deje 5.000 palabras, se que lo deje en suspenso XD pero que es una historia sin eso. Espero les agradara el capitulo.**

**Areli Escobar: ¿Bueno que opinas del capitulo? ¡Me alegra que te gustara el anterior!... Cat, creo que ya se dio cuenta, pero lo que no saben al parecer por parte de ambas es que son correspondidas.**

**Muchelle: Creo que es XD Torisexualidad, en este capitulo intente definirlo un poco. Todos quisimos ser Cat en ese momento, estoy de acuerdo. Espero me dejes un comentario de ¿Que te parecio el capitulo? Creo.. que fue algo intenso. Que puedo decir me levante inspirada.**

**Alice: Aqui tienes conti, espero te gustara. Gracias por comentar.**

**NoveltyWhite: Creo que este cap no fue mucho para reir, pero espero lo disfrutes y.. que hoy no estes trabajando XD. ¡Me alegra mucho que comentes y espero saber que te parecio el capitulo!**

**KuronoNeko: ¡Gracias tu comentario es muy, muy lindo! … al principio tenia mis dudas, pero el Cori es algo muy, muy dulce me inspire asi que... espero tu comentario ¿que te parecio el capitulo?**

**MiloShane: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaw es lindo que dias que mi historia es una de las mejores respecto al Cori, no tienes una idea como me halagas. Al principio pense que seria un asco, porque estar en la mente de Cat es dificil, tu comentario me alento mucho. ¡Gracias!.. em.. ¿Que te parecio el cap?**

**MarydeKuga: Te mande un MP pero, mejor por aca, hare otro One-Shot KorrAsami, me alegra que te gustara esta historia. ¿Que tal este capitulo?**

**Aline: Ya te traje tu dosis de capitulo 4, espero este en tus expectativas. :)**

**Chat'de'Lune: JAJAJA ¿te mola?... me hace feliz hacerlos reir, no tienes faltas XD bueno, no me fijo. ¡Me alegro mucho tu comentario y me entusiasma que te alegre! Espero te guste este cap y me digas que te parecio.. Lo siento lo deje en suspenso :o**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Settle down with me,**_

_**Cover me up,**_

_**Cuddle me in.**_

No reaccione al instante pero fui cerrando los ojos dada la situación, no movíamos nuestros labios, yo estaba pasmada y supongo que ella esperaba que la empujara en cualquier momento... pero no lo hice. De una sentí como se separo de mi, dejando frió recorriendo mis labios que ya extrañaban el tibio de los de ella. Pero que estoy pensando, besé a una chica... ¡Besé a Tori!... bueno, en tal caso ella fue la que me besó pero yo no la quite precisamente, y eso ¿No esta bien o si?.

Veo como se para de manera rápida, arreglando su blusa mientras talla su cabello nerviosa. Me mira un poco antes de desviar la mirada.

—Lo siento, Cat.

Entonces se va, sin decir más y yo me quedo un rato estática, sin cambiar ni un poco mi posición, solo hasta ahora siento que empiezo a procesar toda la información, y me tapo con ambas manos el rostro por que me esta quemando.

Y.. y no puedo suprimir las cosquillas que siento en el estómago, algo curioso pues en realidad no me hacen cosquillas y no quiero reír.

Solo estoy sonriendo, de oreja a oreja sin poder cerrar los labios para ocultarlo, y intento pensar en un gato perdido para quitarme esta mueca del rostro, pero no. Mis pómulos empezaran a doler si sigo sonriendo de esta manera pero, no puedo evitarlo... me siento inmensamente feliz.

...

Salgo de Hollywood Arts y subo al coche de mi mamá quien insistió en recogerme hoy, la saludo sentándome en el asiento del copiloto, pero giro mi vista a la ventana sin poder ocultar otra sonrisa saliendo de mis labios.

—¿Puedo saber la razón de tenerte tan contenta?— intuyo mi madre girando el volante —Esa sonrisa de enamorada, no se te ve todos los días.

—¡Que pretendes decirme!— ella comienza a reír y yo poso un puchero en mis labios —N-No estoy... tan feliz.

—Aja, esa sonrisa es más grande que la que tenias cuando Santa Claus te regalo un potro— suspiro —y créeme eso es muy dificil de superar, por eso quiero saberlo.

Nos quedamos un momento sin charlar, porque se que en un momento tendré que aceptar mis propios sentimientos. Y aunque se que mi mamá es bastante abierta, y que tengo un primo gay. No se porque este asunto me pone tan nerviosa, no es como que me estuviera enamorando por primera vez.

Un momento... es asi, creo que es asi. Pero, pero a mi siempre me habían gustado los chicos en cuestión de físico, es decir jamas me hubiera imaginado unos pechos en lugar de unos pectorales... no es que Tori tenga mucho, aunque es bastante sexy cuando entrena con solo un top y, y se le ve la linea marcada es su abdomen y a veces una gota traviesa de sudor se burla de mi, metiéndose entre sus pechos... y debo detener mis pensamientos porque pronto mi labio inferior sangrara si lo sigo mordiendo.

—¿Mamá como se cuando estoy enamorada de... alguien?

Ella suelta una sonrisa, mientras sigue concentrada en el camino, no falta mucho para que lleguemos a casa.

—Bueno hija, siempre he pensado que para saber si pasaste de gustar a realmente querer, son tres cosas la que debes ver... primero su físico ¿Te gusta?

Okey, como ya he mencionado Tori es una chica muy, muy atractiva, estoy segura que si ella no hubiera mencionado que es gay media escuela andaría detrás de ella. Lo que en cierto punto, no es de todo mi agrado. Tiene un cabello sedoso, y un cuerpo atlético que esconde detrás de sudaderas y pants que de igual manera le quedan lindos. Así que si, yo como persona me fijo en su físico es algo normal... porque es muy guapa ¿verdad?. Por lo que si tengo que mencionar más diría que su físico me gusta, me gusta mucho.

Asiento con la cabeza, esperando que mi mamá me vea.

—Muy bien, segundo factor... ¿Te gusta como te trata?

Y como si de una película de recuerdos se tratara mi mente se extiende con ellos, me marea y siento un cosquilleo en el estomago.

«Haria cualquier cosa por ti... Dudo que no este enamorado de ti, tendría que estar loco para no hacerlo... No puedes hacer que se enamore de ti. Se enamorara de ti por quien eres en realidad.»

Juego con mis manos, cuando vuelvo a asentir con la cabeza.

—Ultimo pero no menos importante, ¿Te gusta como te trata frente a los demás?

Okey, creo que no tenemos muchos momentos con los demás pero creo que con Jade es suficiente, siempre se la pasa molestandole. Como cuando fuimos al cine y abrace a Tori porque en realidad yo ya me acostumbre a los gustos de mi mejor amiga... y, y cuando salimos Jade le pegaba codazos a Tori quien estaba algo, algo ruborizada.

Cuando fuimos al boliche, esta vez con Jade y Beck que estaban más distraídos. Tori me enseño como tirar de manera recta, recuerdo que se puso detrás de mi y sus brazos me envolvieron un poco, su mano y la mía se juntaron para guiar la bola, sentia escalofríos pero pensé que era por el aire acondicionado. Y, y aunque muchos nos veían, ella parecía solo concentrarse en mi, en lo que hacia y... en mi sonrisa cuando anote chuza.

También la vez que fuimos a la playa, Tori no es que use bikini pero tenia un short para nadar y un top, recuerdo decirle que se pusiera una sudadera porque... sus bíceps la delatarían. Ella acepto, si en cambio yo tambien me ponía una. No entendí muy bien porque hasta ahora... ¿Tori siempre ha sido tan obvia? ¿Porque hasta ahora me doy cuenta?.

Asiento con la cabeza, una vez más.

—Por Dios, estoy enamorada de... una chica.

Logro susurrar, mientras mi mamá estaciona el carro para nada sorprendida de mi declaración. Es más soltó una sonrisa traviesa justo en el momento, y yo no puedo evitar sentir mi rostro caliente... Como si de un vídeo se tratara, en mi cabeza ruedan miles de recuerdos con ella, y no he podido estar más ciega porque siendo sincera es tan, tan obvia.

—¿Cuando vine a cenar?— pregunta mientras apaga el motor para salir del coche, alza las cejas mientras me mira al bajarse —Deberíamos preparar comida china, es su favorita ¿no crees?.

Un momento... ¿Que?... ¡¿Que?!... ¡¿QUE, QUE?!

Salgo del carro como bala siguiendo a mi madre hasta la casa, ella camina tranquila por la cocina. Por supuesto que sé... a Tori le encanta la comida china que prepara mi mamá, y ella le menciona porque... ¡Oh por Dios!

¡Yo tambien soy obvia!

—¿Como... Como lo supiste?— apenas pronuncio yendo hasta la sala para sentarme en un sillon, me siento cansada y asustada, uno nunca espera decirle a su mamá que le gusta una chica, y menos... yo.

Ella sale de la cocina con una taza de lo que me imagino sera té, se sienta a mi lado y guarda un mechón rebelde de su cabello detrás de su oreja. Mi mamá siempre ha sido alguien muy paciente, lo digo más por mi hermano pero... parece bastante relajada, y hasta en cierto punto, feliz.

—Al principio no lo sabia— comenzó a relatar quitando sus labios de la taza negra —Ni siquiera lo sospeche cuando me dijiste que era gay, siempre me ha parecio una joven muy educada y respetuosa. Cuando empezó a llegar por ti, para ir juntas a la escuela... tampoco lo sospeche, solo había veces que me parecía curioso..— deja su bebida en la mesa de su costado

—¿Que cosa?— le pregunto impaciente

Ella me sonríe, mirándome con ternura —Porque cada vez que hacías reuniones, e invitabas a cierto chico... cual no recuerdo su nombre, yo la veía desde mi habitación por la ventana, ella salia al pateo y se ponía a ver las estrellas... con un aire triste y perturbado, incluso la use para algunos capítulos trágicos de mi libro, me inspire en su mirada perdida en el vació. Pero incluso ahi, no tenia idea de que tenia. Me imagine que eran problemas u otra cosa, no lo se. Te diré cuando lo supe.

Me remuevo en mi asiento nerviosa, y juego con mis manos. Una de las cosas de tener una mamá escritora es que... le añaden drama, a todo. O tal vez son mis nervios asiendo que su voz suene más lenta y misteriosa.

—Fue un día... no se sí lo recuerdes pero iban a salir por una excursión de la escuela hacia el parque acuático, habías estado tan, tan ansiosa... incluso habían acordado salir a comer despues de eso, pero tuviste un resfriado muy fuerte justo esa mañana. Te dije que no podrías ir, pero sin poder reclamarme con la fiebre caíste en un sueño profundo. Ese día falte al trabajo y... Tori venia a por ti, como todos los días para irse juntas. Le dije que estabas muy enferma... Dios— suspiro y puso ambas manos en su boca —Hubieras visto la cara que me puso, me invadió con preguntas y, y llamo por su celular diciendo que no podría ir pero que se divirtieran. Yo, yo en serio le insistí que no hacia falta pero incluso fue por medicinas hasta su casa... Cuando la vi sentada a tu lado, quieta sin hacer ruido que te molestara, o si tu respiración andaba bien, o como se puso a tartamudear cuando la pescaba mirándote fijamente... Fue ahi, que lo supe totalmente.

Bueno, eso quita una de mis dudas existenciales. Nunca me entere bien que había pasado con ese viaje, Jade siempre hacia burlas sobre ello... que yo no entendía y, y ahora lo entiendo.

—¿Porque no me lo dijiste?— le pregunto en un puchero mientras recargo mi cabeza asimilando todo

—No sabia que ella tambien te gustaba, me parecio tierno... pero pensé que si no era correspondida se olvidaría de ello.

—¿Sabias que me gustaba?

—Tenia una idea— me confesó —¿Te han dicho que la mencionas mucho?— se ríe y yo me cruzo de brazos —Pero hoy me lo confirmas totalmente, supongo que estoy... feliz, muy feliz por ti.

—¿No.. no te molesta?— digo sintiéndome un poco sentimental, ella revuelve mi cabello y mis ojos se empañan —Digo, que... es, es una chica.

—Me sorprendió al principio, pero nunca me molesto. Ademas la conozco bien, aunque no lo quisiera se ha ganado mi cariño, si me hubieras mencionado otra chica estaría abrumada, pero... Tori es, es un caso especial.

Me rio, y ella me abraza con fuerza transmitiéndome seguridad, ni siquiera sé si soy gay pero me gusta... Tori. No me debería importarme lo demás.

—Si, lo es.

…

Es un nuevo día en Hollywood Arts, preferí no marcarle a Tori ayer... por que es mucho mejor hacerlo en persona según dijo mi madre. Es curioso que no la he visto en todo el día, no hemos compartido ninguna clase y el profesor de historia... habla mucho.

Salgo por los pasillos a mi siguiente clase, me toca química y no la comparto con ella. Jade me toma del brazo, porque es una clase que compartimos parece analizarme, tal vez porque me miro muy, muy feliz... y lo estoy.

—¿Como estas?— me pregunta mientras nos dirigimos al salón

—Bien y tú

—¿Porque bien?— no me contesta y me invade con otra pregunta con el ceño fruncido

Y nunca han sentido eso de no poder callarte algo cuando tienes a tu mejor amiga a tu lado, eso justamente me invade cuando Jade y yo nos sentamos juntas. Ella me ve interrogante y yo le regalo una sonrisa.

—Tori me gusta y..— le susurro al oído y veo sus ojos ampliarse —me besó.

—¡¿QUE VEGA HIZO QUE?!

Especta parándose de su asiento con las manos en la mesa, el señor Alan Brito la ve con los bigotes ladeados en una mueca que a mi me parece graciosa.

—Señorita West— pronuncia —¿Gusta compartir la información con todo el salón o prefiere sentarse en silencio?

Ella se sienta diciendo un "siente a su abuela" y la clase continua. Pude sentir la mirada fija de Jade mientras escribía, se que esta esperando en cuanto acabe la clase para interrogarme. Termina y le insisto para que lo haga después porque tengo "hambre" que es una pequeña mentira, para ver a Tori en el café-asfalto.

…

Todos estamos sentados, menos la persona que invade mis pensamientos. Pico mi comida intentando poner atención en las conversaciones de mis amigos, pero no puedo. Estar enamorado es... dificil.

Y no puedo creer lo que veo, se sentó en cualquier parte de la mesa aun con el rostro agachado, dejo con desdén su almuerzo frente a ella y esperó, a que alguien hablará para quitar el silencio incómodo que se había formado. Los chicos empezaron a hablar y ella se concentró en su comida, daba pequeños bocados mientras partía en partes diminutas ese tamal. No supe en que momento Jade salió de quicio por no tener respuesta a sus constantes burlas hacia como ella le decía Vega.

—¿Vega? ¿No escuchas?... ¿Te comió la lengua el gato?

Yo me sonroje y la mire determinada. Jade iba seguir hablando pero Beck preocupado le toco el hombro y ella al fin con lentitud levantó la cabeza.

De nuevo el silencio nos invadió, acompañado por las platicas que no reconocíamos a nuestro alrededor. Tenia una mejilla cubierta de morado pero por la otra podia distinguir el rojizo de un sonrojo, el labio inferior hinchado, y una pequeña abertura en su ceja.

—¡¿Pero que te paso?!

Primera en hablar mi mejor amiga y por única vez su tono burlón, se torna en uno preocupado y sorprendido. Aun sigo procesando la imagen y le veo abrir y cerrar variadas veces la boca. Para desgracia sonó el timbre, ella se levanto y todos le seguimos porque es la clase de Sikowits que compartimos todos.

Nos sentamos en una hilera, por suerte me toco al lado de ella. No podemos darnos tiempo de hablar cuando llega nuestro loco profesor como siempre con un coco en la mano, y uno cerrado en la otra.

—Chicos, chicos— llama nuestra atención —Sé que regularmente en mis clases hacemos ensayos de improvisación, teatro o cosas asi, pero esta vez el director a llamado mi atención como su tutor... como todos sabrán, toda la escuela tiene cámaras y están activadas todo el día— desvié mi mirada a Tori quien se encogía en su asiento —Algo curioso paso, pero antes quiero que lo vean ustedes mismos.

Bajo una tela para prender el proyector del salón y mi vista seguía al lado viendo como ella ampliaba los ojos con sorpresa. Me parece curioso que Sikowits nos haga ver una película, siempre ha dicho que es mejor practicar que observar. Aunque todos los chicos, pero más que nada yo, queremos preguntarle a Tori que paso, nos callamos para ver el vídeo que empezó a reproducirse en la pantalla.

Esperen... ¡Esa es la entrada principal!... ¡Donde están los casilleros!

Vemos un poco más y sale... Brad, pensarlo hace que mi estomago de un vuelco. Esta con otros dos chicos, ríen y hablan de cosas sin sentido como cualquier jugador de fútbol con demasiadas hormonas en su cuerpo.

Un minuto más y entra... Tori, lleva la misma ropa que ayer y, y se ve bastante enojada, nunca le había visto asi, se acerca al grupo y ellos abren su circulo para mirarla. Se quedan unos segundos sin decir nada, con la única mirada de Brad y Tori quemándose entre sí.

—No tenias derecho a hablarle asi... No tienes ningún derecho a insultarla... Y no quiero que te vuelvas a meter con ella.

La primera en hablar es ella, y yo apenas estoy procesando la información, armando piezas con otras para darle sentido a lo que estoy viendo. En la pantalla ella se empieza a alejar pero como me temía, Brad hablo.

—¡¿Que me harás si no lo hago?!— gruño —¿Acaso le dije una mentira?... Ella es tonta, infantil y, y siento lastima por ti... Porque eres gay, y siempre habrá personas en tu camino que jamas serán para ti.. ¡Y lo disfruto!.. porque estas enferma y te lo mereces.

Puedo sentir mi pecho oprimirse con un sentimiento de rabia creciendo, y aunque se que es un vídeo me muerdo la lengua para no gritarle.

—Cat... es la persona más brillante y asombrosa que conozco— le replico ella acercándosele —Y no tienes idea de la suerte que tuviste al salir con ella, y si ella me permite seguir siendo su amiga... no permitiré que te le acerques nunca. ¿Quedo claro?

Brad sonríe cínico y la ve más de cerca —Los ojos lo dicen todo.— pronuncia tomándola por los hombros —Y los tuyos dicen que estas jodidamente enamorada de una chica que jamas te vera, en una simple definición... rechazada. Me das asco... perra.

Y para mi sorpresa él fue el primero en atacar dejando le un fuerte puñetazo en la mejilla, ella gira el rostro y suelta la mochila de su lomo. Tori lo mira con el ceño fruncido, y yo sé... que esto apenas empieza.

—Cuando se quiere a alguien,— habla tomando el brazo de uno de los amigos estrellándolo contra un casillero —Vale la pena luchar, sin importar las posibilidades.

Ese chico salio despavorido por la salida pero era el más delgado de los tres, quedaban dos y tuvo que recurrir a una llave mientras Brad le pateaba para encerrar al otro chico en un armario de limpieza. Pero en cuanto trabo la puerta, él la golpeaba con un bate en la frente lo que la hizo caer al suelo.

—Bueno... uno a uno, las cosas son más justas— espectó tomándola de la blusa y subiéndola alto —¿Sabes que más odio a parte de tu enfermedad?...— la estrello contra la pared y se escucho como se le salia el aire en una mueca de dolor —Odiaba como ella te mencionaba por todo, en todo sitio, en todo momento.

Ella logro zafarse y le hizo una llave en la muñeca logrando doblarlo a su justo para retenerlo por la espalda. Se acerco a su oído y en un intento de susurro le dijo —¿Que ganas haciendo sentir mal a la gente?

Y él se zafo bruscamente para que quedaran frente a frente, con los puños preparados para cualquier ataque. Brad dio el primero que ella esquivo con facilidad, otros tres y lo seguía haciendo como si fuera la cosa más simple del mundo. Tori se decidió por dar el primero que llego como un gancho justo en su barbilla, el la miro enojada cuando salio sangre de su boca.

Golpes iban otros venían, él se veía cansado y ella parecía una chispa de energía. Los golpes empezaban a llegar más por de ella, asi que simplemente lo tomo por la chamarra y lo acerco a su rostro.

—Si alguna vez me entero que volviste a llamarle tonta o infantil... No me importara que pase conmigo, te dejare sin dientes... ¿entendido?. Creo que he sido suficientemente clara, lárgate.

Él se tallo con un puño el rastro de sangre en su labios, tomo su mochila y salio del lugar. Cuando Tori abrio el almacén de limpieza salio corriendo por la otra salida, justo en es momento el vídeo se pauso. Y... todo el salón estaba en estado de shock, no puedo decir que no estoy incluida en eso, pero las habilidades de Tori... ya las conocía.

Me levante del asiento con rapidez, tome la mano de ella. No me importa si mañana tengo un reporte pero, ocupo hacerlo. La arrastre conmigo hasta afuera de la escuela y despues... de camino a mi casa. Mi madre esta trabajando y cuando corro arriba por el botiquín de heridas no puedo evitar sentir que esto ya había pasado, algo como lo que le dicen "Deja Vu".

Bajo y ella esta sentada en el sillon, me mira tal cual cachorro regañado mientras le aplico una pomada en la ceja y la mejilla. Ahora le pongo un parche pequeño en la ceja, mismo que corte segundo antes.

—Auch— exclama al sentir contacto

—¿Que pasa?

—Es que— dice desviando la mirada hacia un costado —arde un poco.

—¿Soplo?

—Por favor.

Le doy una leve brisa con mi aliento, esperando que el ardor se le pase cuando veo que esta mejor me siento a su lado, sintiéndome más segura al ver que mira sus piernas.

—Lo prometiste...— le digo en un murmuro y ella me devuelve un "¿Que?" —Prometiste que cuando algo asi volviera a pasar, me lo dirías.

Ella me mira un momento antes de esconder su rostro entre sus manos.

—Lo siento— habla con voz ronca y rasposa —Lo siento... por todo. H-Hice algo muy, muy malo, fui impulsiva y, y no quiero que esto arruine nuestra amistad, te quiero y, y... ¿Podrías por favor olvidar todo lo que hice ayer?

Hago que saque su rostro de su escondite y con una mano en su mejilla sana giro su vista para que choque con la mía. Unos segundos asi, como si todo el mundo fuera totalmente insignificante porque... por ese momento, solo existíamos ella y yo.

—No quiero olvidar— le digo y ella abre grande los ojos —Te quiero, Tori.— antes de que pueda replicar o decir algo le interrumpo —No como amiga, como hermana, ni como conocida... Te quiero, en serio. Te juro que... había imaginado tantas veces al amor de mi vida, pero llegaste tú y cambiaste todas mis ideas.

Puedo distinguir el fuerte rojo en sus mejillas, y me parece de lo más adorable. Se fue acercando poco a poco, hasta que nuestras narices se tocaban, nos miramos a los ojos, me agarro del cuello y me besó. Pude sentir el calor de sus labios, tan diferente a la primera vez. Podía tomarme el tiempo, el tiempo de jugar con su suave y tibio labio inferior hasta separarnos por oxigeno.

—Yo... tambien te quiero, en serio. Lo siento. Cuando se trata de ti, ya no me puedo controlar. Sé que estuvo mal, lo que paso con Brad... Pero— comenta juntando de forma linda nuestras frentes —Pelearía con el mundo entero si se trata de ti.

Siento el fuerte golpeteo de mi corazón a punto de salirse de mi pecho, la abrazo como nunca he abrazado a nadie. Dejo que su calor corporal me envuelva y siento su olor a jazmín y vainilla invadiendo mis sentidos. Y.. ¡¿Cuando rayos paso esto?! ¿Cuando me volví tan vulnerable a ella?... ¿Cuando ya no podia imaginarme otra persona que no fuera ella?... ¡Rayos!

Ya no puedo, si no eres tú.

—Me encantan las caricaturas y los fines de semana me levanto muy tarde.

—Lo se, Cat.

—Tengo una colección de peluches en mi alcoba, y la mitad de mis películas son de Disney.

—Lo tengo muy claro, Cat.

—A veces me confundo en matemáticas y divago mucho, no puedo concentrarme solo en una cosa y batallo para quedarme sin hablar más de treinta minutos. Creo en varios cuentos de hadas y tengo un serio problema con el bibble. Aun veo marionetas como entretenimiento y me disgustan las personas groseras.

—Eso tambien ya lo sé, Cat.

Un nudo de pensamientos se juntan en mi cabeza, y me aferro fuerte a su espalda por lo que parecieron minutos. Ella se separa un poco, limpiando una lagrima de mi mejilla en un intento de que no le sigan más. Me regala una de esas sonrisas, grandes y llenas de luz... que te llenan poco a poco el alma.

—Soy rara.

Ella niega fuerte con su cabeza haciendo que su cabello castaño se mueva —Eres diferente— aclara tomando una de mis manos dejándome en los nudillos un casto beso dulce que cosquilleo por toda mi columna —Me gusta.

_**Lie down with me,**_

_**And hold me in your arms.**_

_**I'm in love now.**_

_**Kiss me like you wanna be loved...**_

**Continuara...**

**Areli escobar: **Entiendo tu sentimiento pero de todas maneras... fue Tori la que la beso que podemos hacer XD. Gracias por leer y aprecio que sea lo que estas buscando.

**Novelthy white: **jajaja mori de risa con lo de Brad-idiota, y si... intevitablemente Cat tenia que caer enamorada de la morena. ¡Felicidades por tu renuncia! ¡Espero encuentres algo que te divierta y puedas trabajarlo tambien! Espero te gustara el capitulo.

**Marydekuga: **jajaja tantas palabras con M, me mato. XD em... me alegra que te emocionara el capitulo anterior, por cierto el otro one-shot lo estoy trabajando el Korrasami y espero te guste, estara medio largo espero subirlo mañana en la mañana. Besos.

**MiloShane: **Cierto Tori... es Tori. ¿Que te parecio la paliza, la pelea.. todo? Estoy algo emocionada, espero irme desarrollando en mis descripciones con el paso del tiempo, gracias por comentar, besos.

**Kuroneko:** Si, yo tambien me quede en shock al leer mi propio capitulo pero al intentar ver más haya de la Cat que nos ponen en la television, se me hace que esa seria su reaccion a un enamoramiento. Basandome en los besos que se dio con Robbie en victorious y salia corriendo. Espero este capitulo te gustara, gracias por comentar. Besos.

**Michelle:** Torisexualidad a la vista XD. La verdad yo si creo que alguien heterosexual se puede enamorar solo de una persona y que sea de su mismo sexo, no lo se... es raro, pero puede pasar. Todavia no vemos el tema de "ex-parejas" de Tori o de Cat pero ya lo tocaremos en algun capitulo. Espero te gustara, besos.

**Chat'de'Lune: **Estoy muy contenta de que mis proyectos te esten gustando, y espero haber resuelto tu duda en este capitulo ¿Es amor o atraccion?. ¿Te gusto la pelea? ¿Que opinas?... mmm, este capitulo me ha costado un poco más pero creo que me quedo bien. Gracias por comentar. Besos.

**Aline:** jajajajaja ¿ni te enojaste con Brad?... Espero este capitulo satisfaciera tus deseos, igual veremos mas adelante. Me alegra que te emocionaras, y muchas gracias por comentar espero este capitulo te gustara. Besos.

**Kallenzn: **Gracias por leer, saludos.

**CMRC: **aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaw me halagas con tu es perfecto, espero no haberte dejado esperando por mucho. Y tienes razon nadie, nadie le habla asi a Cat... es, es ¿te gusto la pelea? ¿que te gusto? Gracias por comentar. Besos.


	6. Chapter 6

**Look at the stars,**

**Look how they shine,**

**For you.**

¿Alguna vez han hablado con alguien y se sienten realmente felices sin importar de qué carajos hablan?. Pues si, exactamente asi me siento ahora que chateo con Tori acostada en mi cama. ¿Sabían que Tori prefiere tirarse de un avión con un paracaídas a comerse una simple aceituna completa?, las detesta en serio.

No tengo idea como llegamos a esta conversación, pero es divertido. Sé que solo llevamos dos semanas saliendo aun asi porque siento que le quiero tanto. Fue aun más gracioso ver las reacciones de nuestros amigos.

Empecemos con Beck, que aunque parece es más distante a la hora de comentar fue el primero que nos felicito. Robbie se quedo en un pausa inicial de media hora antes de tartamudear nos un "me alegro por ustedes". Andre hizo un raro festejo con Tori, que despues me entere era su saludo especial que se usan cuando pasa algo realmente bueno. Jade... fue Jade, se paso molestando a Tori pero nos dio un poco de su aceptación por el vídeo que vimos en clase de Sikowits.

Ese vídeo fue mostrado a los padres de Brad quien fue expulsado por una semana. Por suerte no muchos vieron ese filme, con lo que Tori tuvo que confesar al resto del grupo que practicaba Kick Boxing. ¿Se sorprendieron?... Si y mucho, pero la que más tardo en procesarlo fue mi mejor amiga.

Que ese mismo día me había dicho que Brad tenia un nuevo aspecto, porque cuando llego a la escuela no tenia una ceja... ni cabello. Tengo que admitir que fue bastante gracioso. Siguiendo de ese día para adelante todo marcha muy, muy bien.

—¿Cuando la invitas a comer?— escucho la voz de mi madre en el marco de la puerta mirándome con una sonrisa —Vamos hija te lo vengo pidiendo hace años. Solo sera una hora, una platica y listo.

Suspiro conociendo perfectamente a mi mamá —No lo hago por mi, lo sabes.

—Prometo no avergonzar demasiado a Tori ¿vale?

Intenta convencerme, pero en estos días que hemos estado saliendo me he dado cuenta de "cosas". Como cuando Tori me toma la mano o yo a ella, siempre desvía la mirada hacia otro lado intentando que no me de cuenta del rojo de su rostro, algo que es casi imposible para mi. O tambien cuando me besa, y su cuerpo tiembla ligeramente cuando intentamos abrazarnos en el momento. O como se traba al invitarme a salir, como juega con la manga de su suéter cuando espera por mi afuera de mi casa.

Y es que es tan... vergonzosa. No me disgusta en absoluto, me parece de lo más adorable. Pero creo que moriría de pena si la invito a comer con mi mamá. Por que si yo soy curiosa, lo saque de ella.

—¿Solo una hora y podemos subir a mi cuarto?— propongo

—Dos y dejan la puerta abierta

—Mmm— lo medito —Una hora y media, puerta sin seguro.

—Hora y tres cuartos, puerta abierta y yo abajo.

—¿Sin subir?

—De vez en cuando.

Me mira con una ceja alzada sabiendo que estoy a punto de ceder, extiendo mi mano y ella la toma dandole un ligero apretón —Tenemos un trato.

…

Al día siguiente lista para ir a Hollywood Arts, salgo de mi casa despidiéndome de mi mamá que ha estado como loca preparando la comida para hoy. Solo unos pasos y siento como me toman en un abrazo con un suave beso en la mejilla.

—Buenos días, Cat— me saluda Tori esbozando una ligera sonrisa por sus labios —¿Como amaneciste?

—Bien aunque estoy pensando seriamente en conseguir otro lugar para mis peluches, ya casi no tengo espacio en la cama.

—Podrías dar algunos en adopción— propone tomando su bicicleta por los manubrios —Alguna niña querría jugar con uno, la niña estaría feliz, el peluche tambien... todos felices.

Pero dejo de prestarle atención cuando veo que lleva una blusa, claro eso es normal pero no lleva un abrigo, ni manga larga, ni un suéter. Sus bíceps se marcan más al ir arrastrando... ¿De que hablábamos?.

—Tori... ¿No llevas un suéter?

—Oh, me olvide de traerlo esta mañana pero si regresaba a casa llegaríamos tarde— me explica tallándose la parte trasera del cuello —¿Se... nota mucho?

No le contesto, saco mi abrigo por los hombros y rápido lo paso por mis brazos. Se lo pongo encima parándome de punta con los pies. Ella me sonríe tomándome de la quijada y acercándome a su rostro para tomar un corto pero lindo beso, de esos que te dejan temblando por dentro.

Cuando menos me doy cuenta estamos entrando a la escuela, siguen esas miradas de desconcierto e intriga cada vez que nos ven tomadas de la mano, pero yo no le tomo importancia. Y Tori... ella se encierra en un pequeño mundo donde solo estamos las dos, me encanta.

—¡Chicas!— ambas giramos la vista para ver a nuestros amigos acercarse —¿Iremos a el Nozu mañana?

—No puedo mañana, Andre— habla Tori a mi lado

—¿Se puede saber que harás mañana tan importante, Vega?— acusa Jade que al parecer no ha tomado su café matutino —¿No acompañaras a Cat? ¿Le dejaras sola?

—No... no quise decir eso

—¿No tienen un mes saliendo y ya la vas a decepcionar?

—Para Jade— calmo a mi mejor amiga dandole una mirada —Sé que ella tiene entrenamiento mañana, pero podemos hacerlo despues de las seis.

—Entonces podríamos acompañarte y despues nos vamos a comer— opina Beck que viene llegando con un café extendiéndolo a su novia —¿No les parece bien?

Y en cuestión de segundos todos están invitados al entrenamiento, no es que me disguste que todos vayan pero... en parte, si lo hace. Nos separamos, y tengo clase de matemáticas por lo que ella se ofrece a llevarme, cuando estamos en la puerta me deja para correr a su clase de historia que queda como a dos pisos de aquí.

¿Quien no le querría?. Sonrió para mis adentros esperando que no llegue muy tarde a su clase. Siento que el día pasa increíblemente rápido cuando ya estamos a una hora de salir, pero tenemos esta hora con Sikowitz.

Soy una de las primeras en llegar a si que me siento en una hilera de enfrente, los primeros en acompañarme son Jade y Beck como el salón empieza a llenarse de chicos, pongo mis libros en el asiento izquierdo de mi lado. Creo que apartar no esta mal, menos viendo como me sonríe cuando llega.

—¿Puedo sentarme?— me pregunta

—Si, hazlo.

Quito los libros y puedo ver una clara mueca de indignación de Robbie que intento sentarse acá solo unos minutos antes pero termino en una de las ultimas filas por la esquina que apesta a queso. Se preguntaran porque, en realidad nadie lo sabe es como el lado misterioso del salón.

Nuestro profesor amante de cocos entra por la puerta de adelante, y nos mira hasta que todos le prestan atención. Succiona lo ultimo de su coco, haciendo ruidos en el proceso antes de hablar.

—Chicos, hoy trabajaremos con el amor— esboza una sonrisa picara —No cualquiera por supuesto, si no el amor puro que nos muestran en televisión. Sé preguntaran como hacen los actores para que en serio creamos que están enamorados, y es que si nunca has estado enamorado... no puedes actuarlo. Es simple, estas triste lo transmites, por eso la gente llora con buenos filmes... lo mismo para con las parejas. No les pido que crean en las almas gemelas, pero tienen que creer en la pasión y el amor.

Él sigue hablando pero ya no tiene toda mi atención, me giro un poco sorprendiéndome al ver que Tori me esta viendo, sus mejillas se acaloran al saber que ha sido descubierta.

—¿Crees en las almas gemelas?— le susurro

Se queda un momento pensando antes de mirarme a los ojos —Me gusta la idea— confiesa entrelazando nuestros dedos lentamente —Que alguien, en algún lugar, está hecho para ti, para siempre.

—¡TORO, CAT!— grita Sikowitz sacándome de mi ensoñación —Serán las primeras, usaremos improvisación para ver si le transmiten amor al publico. Tori seras Jack un recluta a soldado listo para servir a su país, Cat tú seras Rose una hermosa mujer de alta clase en el tiempo antiguo... ambos tienen un amor prohibido, los padres de la chica jamas le dejarían andar con un mendigo. Jack estas apunto de irte a la guerra, esta es su despedida. Pasen al escenario e improvisen.

Ambas nos paramos, caminando hasta subir al pequeño escenario. Uso unos segundos para prepararme, sintiéndome triste por una historia tan trágica.

—¡Acción!

Me giro y la veo recargada viendo perdida por la ventana, no le alcanzo a ver por completo asi que pienso que no sabe que estoy aquí. Toco su hombro suave antes de preguntar; —¿Tienes que irte?

Voltea a mirarme, acariciándome la mejilla para despues soltarla.

—Me traerá honor, nadie quiere a un bastardo como yo. Aquí nadie me necesita, Rose.

—Yo te necesito.

Sonríe y agacha la mirada, expresando más dolor que una sonrisa, talla sus sienes con frustración. De nuevo se voltea a la ventana como si no pudiera, ni siquiera mirarme a los ojos.

—Créeme, te necesitare más a ti, que tú a mi— dice aún mirando el cielo nublado —Cuando este haya peleando por este país, seras lo que voy a pensar, eres lo mas real que tengo y... no quiero olvidar.

—¿Me amas?— pregunto viendo su delgada espalda

—-Solo estoy seguro de una cosa— dijo, y se volvió hacia mi —Haria lo que fuera por ti, incluso si eso significara ir en contra de mis instintos o de mi naturaleza. Dejaría todo lo que poseo, hasta mi alma, por ti. Si eso no es amor... es lo mejor que puedo darte.

Es increible sus ojos empiezan a cristalizarse y creo que los míos igual, nos vemos asi unos instantes y no se cuando nos acercamos tanto, siento su aliento caliente pegar en mi rostro, asi hasta combinar nuestra respiración, inhalando y exhalando al mismo tiempo, hasta que nuestros labios se unen jugando con coordinación y calma, con sutileza sin ser algo forzado, pero sobre todo.. con ternura.

—No es correcto— niego contra su pecho

—Tal vez usted piense que no es lo correcto,— murmura alto en mi oreja rodeándome con sus firmes brazos —pero si su corazón está tan agitado como el mio, continuemos.

Me dejo recargar en su hombro —¿Te aterra ir a la guerra?

—En realidad no.

—¿Te aterra algo?

—Claro, todos tenemos miedos.

—¿A que le temes?

Se separa un poco de mi para tomar mi rostro con una de sus manos —Me asusta perderte... no tengo miedo a morir, si no a no regresar para verte. No me aterra perder un brazo, me aterra no probar de nuevo la cereza de tus labios. Me asusta tardar tanto en esta misión, que consigas alguien mejor que yo... tengan hijos y no haya lugar para mi en tu corazón. Tengo miedo, miedo de no verte nunca más.

Una lagrima se me escapa —Eso no va pasar,— digo y le beso, temblando toma mi cintura para profundizar, nos alejamos aun con las frentes unidas —te esperare. Lo prometo.

Se va separando dejando que nuestras manos se estiren hasta despegarse, me sonríe abriendo la puerta de salida simulando que ya esta bastante lejos. Agita una mano despidiéndose de forma infantil, como si esto solamente fuera un juego de niños.

—¡Es una promesa!

Es lo ultimo que grita antes de salir. Volteo hacia nuestra audiencia, ella regresa por la puerta y podemos ver que algunos lloran, otros luchan por no hacerlo y luego esta Jade... que le aventó una enciclopedia a Tori. Suspiro de alivio al ver que la esquivo con facilidad, luego mi mejor amiga se pone a silbar cuan niña inocente.

—Eso fue increible chicas, pensare seriamente ponerlas de protagonistas en mi próxima obra. Ese toque de sentimiento que nos transmitieron fue... mágico— nos sonrió —Es hora de irse, recuerden su tarea para el lunes.

Todos comienzan a salir y me hice camino con Tori entre la multitud. Estoy algo nerviosa por lo de esta tarde, aun más viendo el cariño que me transmitio en esa improvisación. Apenas vamos hacia la puerta de salida, donde quede con mi mamá que me recogería.

—¿Te iras conmigo, Tori?

—No, te veo en treinta minutos ocupo ir a mi casa antes. Cuídate, hasta luego.

Lo ultimo me lo grita mientras agarra su bicicleta y comienza a pedalear a toda velocidad. Sé que esta nerviosa, pero no dudo en aceptar la invitación ayer... es demasiado cortés y complaciente para eso. Me subo a la camioneta viendo como mi mamá checa que vengo sola.

—Llegara a casa en media hora.

—Uff, menos mal— suspira arrancando el coche —No he puesto la mesa y ocupo la salsa de soya para el arroz, ¡El fuego!.. ¡No apague la estufa!.

—Mamá tranquila llegaremos en dos minutos— comento —Ademas a ella no le importa que vamos a comer, solo quiere caerte bien. Ahora no se quien esta más nerviosa, Tori o tú.

—Cuando tengas hijos y tengan una novia que no sea un patán, te acordaras de mi.

Con esto se baja del carro y me percato que llegamos a casa, siento un poco caliente mi rostro al gritarle.

—¡Todavía no es mi novia!

Claro no me escucho, sigo dentro del auto.

…

La mesa esta preparada, mi mamá se puso unos pantalones negros con una blusa coral dejando su cabello anaranjado suelto, por otro lado yo me subí a ponerme un vestido lleno de pequeñas flores y zapatos de piso de acuerdo a la primavera. Mi hermano esta en la universidad despues de haber sido expulsado de tres, espero que dure más en esta donde le desee mucha suerte.

Voy bajando las escaleras cuando escucho el timbre sonar, me apresuro a bajar. Escondo un mechón rebelde de mi cabello tras mi oreja, antes de abrir la puerta. Donde me topo antes con unas flores, para ver por detrás a Tori.

Ella tambien se cambio, viene con una chaqueta negra y abajo una blusa blanca con unos jeans mezclilla, para por ultimo unos botines negros. Su cabello es lacio hasta las puntas donde pequeños rizos se forman, se ve fantástica.

—¡Buenas tardes, Tori... Pasa!— escucho a mi mamá detrás de mi y creo que me tarde en hablar —¿Y estas flores?

—¡Oh!— exclama aclarándose la garganta —Los tulipanes amarillos son para usted, como los de su jardín este es el unico color que le falta.

Mi madre toma las flores aspirando su olor y veo que otras son extendidas hacia mi.

—Y las orquídeas rosadas son para ti, porque... son tus favoritas.

Entre agradecimientos y elogios hacemos pasar a una muy avergonzada Tori al comedor, los platos están servidos de manera impecable, y puedo ver el orgullo de mi madre al ver a Tori con brillo en los ojos por su comida. Primero comemos sin ningún tema en particular, es cuando llegamos al pastel de queso del postre cuando empieza el interrogatorio.

—Antes de que expulsaran a Brad, me enseñaron el vídeo en la escuela... a mi y a sus padres.

—Yo en verdad no quise ser tan violenta, no es algo que haga seguido... no se que me paso, en serio. Lo siento, fue impetuoso y agresiv..

—Fue gracioso— la interrumpe mi mamá —Siendo sincera hubiera hecho lo mismo... claro con unos años menos y cambiar el ballet por defensa personal.

Las tres reímos en coro. Igual veo que Tori a mi lado se rasca la parte trasera del cuello antes de decir —Igual no volveré a mostrarme tan impulsiva si no es necesario, señora Valentine.

—Dime Aria, Tori. Me haces sentir vieja.

—¡Ah! Lo siento seño— mi madre levanta su famosa ceja —Aria, lo lamento.

—No te disculpes, pero quiero saber una cosa... ¿Desde cuando te gusta mi hija?

Lo hizo. La pregunta más vergonzosa, que pudo haber hecho. Tori se queda un momento congelada con las mejillas encendidas desviando la mirada hacia la nada, y cuando estoy a punto de decir que no ocupa contestar, lo hace.

—Fue un día que platicamos, me dijo que se llamaba Cat y yo le dije ¡Oh ¿Como gato en ingles?!... Ella me grito algo asi como ¡¿Que pretendes decirme?!. Entonces intente decir más dulce, nada me gustan los gatos, ella dijo que tambien los amaba y... se fue saltando.

—Si, eso suena como algo que haría mi hija.

Un momento... recuerdo ese día.

¡Oh por Dios!

—Tori...— pronuncio y ella gira su cabeza hacia mi —Ese fue tu primer día en Hollywood Arts. Fue cuando nos conocimos, por primera vez.

—Si, lo es. Me pregunto desde cuando me gustas, no desde cuando me enamore de ti— me sonríe —Siempre me has gustado.

Nos quedamos un momento viéndonos, y siento la mirada curiosa de mi mamá intercalando entre ella y yo —Voy por más té— dice captando mis señales y en cuanto desaparece por la puerta de la cocina le regalo un beso a Tori, tocándole la nariz cuando me hace una puchero infantil por separarnos.

Mi madre vuelve con una sonrisa picara en su rostro dejando otra jarra de té en medio de la mesa —Cat me comento que eres buenas con las ciencias y las matemáticas ¿cierto?

—¡Oh! No, no soy tan, tan buena— expresa Tori restando le importancia —Es que antes de ir a una escuela de artes, como en una escuela normal me llevaban a concursos estatales y esas cosas.

—Eres muy modesta, Tori— le reprocho picando le una costilla y ella se ríe —No le hagas caso mamá, nos son cosas sencillas, ella sabe en el fondo de su ser que es muy inteligente, simplemente alguien sencilla como lo es, no seria tan arrogante como para decirlo.

—Es bueno saberlo, hija— una misteriosa sonrisa se posa en su boca —Porque no... me quedo a recoger la mesa y ustedes pueden subir a la habitación, creo que es suficiente interrogatorio por hoy— añade por ultimo guiñándole un ojo a mi acompañante.

—¿No gusta que le ayude con la mes...

Y no le dejo terminar, que haré con esta chica tan educada la tome de la mano jalándola hacia arriba viendo como se despedia de mi mamá agitando su mano. Cuando le suelto estamos en mi cuarto y emparejo la puerta... esta abierta, al menos dos centímetros por lo que no estoy fallando con mi trato.

Me tumbo en mi cama de un salto viendo como ella me mira divertida, le regreso la mirada jalándola de un brazo para caer a mi lado. Me ve con reproche y su ceño levemente fruncido lo que automáticamente me lleva a plantarle un beso en la mejilla.

Buscando más comodidad, pasa un brazo por detrás de mi cabeza haciendo de este una almohada para mi. Me recuesto en ella, y creo escuchar el palpitar de su corazón o... tal vez sea el mio. Puedo ver por la ventana como el sol comienza a esconderse, dejando en su esplendor un hermoso crepúsculo lleno de colores intensos y aves en total libertad.

—Tori...— le llamo

—¿Mmmhm?— siento su respiración en mi nuca —¿Que pasa, Cat?

—¿Tuviste... novia o alguna vez saliste con alguien?

—No, nunca lo hice.

Levanto mi cabeza para ver sus intensos ojos marrón —¿Porque?

—Porque no te conocía— responde segura acariciándome el mentón —Nunca me había enamorado.

Voltee mi cabeza de nuevo a la ventana sintiendo mis mejillas arder, en un intento de distraerme subo uno de mis brazos atrapando supuesta mente con mi mano el pequeño sol que aun se logra divisar. Un poco perdida en como la luz pasa por entre mis dedos, digo; —¿Qué hacías antes de conocerme?

Su mano se entrelaza con la mía dandole un giro para que ambas se bañen de luz solar, se ve tan bien como para una foto cuando le escucho susurrar.

—Te imaginaba.

Y es en estos momentos, en que el golpeteo en mi pecho se vuelve escandaloso y cuela su mano acariciando mi cabello al unir nuestro labios... es que lo sé.

Que estoy perdidamente enamorada. De una chica.

Y no me importa.

**Your skin,**

**Oh yeah, your skin and bones.**

**Turn into something beautiful.**

**You know I love you so.**

_**CONTINUARA...**_

_**¡GRACIAS POR LOS 50 COMENTARIOS! **_

_**Disculpen no haber actualizado, me fui de vacaciones y no se que me paso que de una se me fue la inspiración de la historia... la relei varias veces para ponerme al corriente de nuevo. Espero les gustara.**_

_**Presionenme, les dejare mi Ask en mi perfil por ahi pueden presionarme a su gusto, Trabajo mejor bajo presion, se los aseguro. Ademas si mne presionan cada dia escribire un poco para poder actualizar cada cinco dias o cada semana. Besos.**_

_**La cancion es "Yellow de Coldplay"... si quieren saber cuales son las demas canciones pregunten en Ask, o en un comentario, les respondo al capitulo siguiente.**_

_**Areli Escobar: ¡Me alegra que te emociones ademas vienen un monton de situaciones!... La mamá de Cat seguira apareciendo, ella es bastante sabia con "la experiencia en el amor". Espero te gustara esta capitulo.**_

_**Kuroneko: Que bueno que te gusto el pequeño discurso que le añadi XD pense que solo se fijarian en los golpes. Y tienes mucha razon porque Jade no se quedo de manos cruzadas aunque creo que todavia no acepta del todo la relacion. Creo que el video mas que para inculparla era para defenderle, para que ella no fuera expulsada. PD: Espero te gustara la pequeña charla y te gustara en general el capitulo. Besos.**_

_**Aline: *-* a todos les gusto la paliza para Brad, y sobre tu caso... mi mamá me mata si lee lo que escribo, me mataria por ser gay XD. Me alegra poder sacarte lo sentimental y espero te gustara el capitulo. Besos. Lo lamento tanto por no haber actualizado, si puedes presionarme en Ask sientete en total confianza XD. **_

_**LenyRemih: Gracias, es bueno tener uno mas en esto del tren Cori... endulzate amigo, espero te gustara el capitulo.**_

_**Laylahimemiya: Brad a todos les dejo de agradar aunque, XD Jade se encargo de que nadie mas le quiera. La relacion entre Jade-Tori sera una rara amistad por el bien de Cat. Aunque nuestra gotica no lo admita quiere a la latina. Jajaja lamento por dejarte altas expectativas en el amor, pero ey.. aveces es bueno ;). Espero te gustara el capitulo.**_

_**Novelthywhite: ¡Se te consedio el deseo! XD... te juro que ya lo tenia pensado lo de expulsarlo, gracias por tus palabras. Estas chicas tienen mucho que dar, si te das cuenta del detalle que... aun no son novias. Espero te gustara el capitulo, besos.**_

_**Chat'de'Lune: JAJAJA algun dia me dara diabetes por escribir Cori... sera todo un honor. Me alegra que el capitulo te gustara, espero actualizar mucho mas seguido.**_

_**CMRC: aaaaaaaaaaw amas a la mamá de Cat, a decir verdad yo le tome cariño a Aria. XD aunque hasta hace poco no sabia como se llamaba. Conteste la duda de que si Tori no habia tenido novias, y luego lo dulce de todo el momento. Espero te gustara.**_

_**Kallenz: *Otro grito homosexual* No te preocupes XD es enserio que trabajo mejor bajo presion, nunca he entendido porque pero me he dado cuenta. **_

_**Guest: aquí reportandome con otro capitulo, gracias por leer.**_

_**aguilar: jaja si bien por Tori, espero te gustara el capitulo.**_

_**MarydeKuga: gracias por las palabras es unplacer traerles esta historia, espero actualizar mucho mas seguido. Besos.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**When your legs don't work like they used to before  
And I can't sweep you off of your feet  
Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love? **_

—¿Tomas porque no ha llegado nadie?

Seguimos a Tori a un gran salón, por dentro es obscuro y frió pero puedo distinguir varias áreas de pelea por cada esquina, al parecer se preparan para competencias. Es raro venir por acá con todos, siendo que casi siempre solo somos ella y yo.

La esperamos sentados en una banca mientras ella da un recorrido por el lugar, pasan unos minutos cuando se acerca hacia nosotros.

—Creo que lo cancelaron por hoy, joven— habla el conserje que calculo de unos treinta y seis años el mismo que hablo cuando llegamos —Últimamente las competencias están muy reñidas, y podríamos perder el lugar si no pasamos de lugar, a lo mejor tendríamos más suerte si usted compite.

—No, Tom— rápido ella negó con la cabeza —Sabes que eso no es para mi, pero supongo que si nadie bueno se apunta en este mes tendré que hacerlo, yo tampoco quiero que cierren.

—¡¿En serio?!— exclama él sonriendo y no puedo evitar hacerlo tambien —Seria de mucha ayuda para todos, y si me disculpan aun tengo que limpiar el piso de arriba para tomar mi descanso.

—Creo que están exagerando— escucho la voz de Robbie que esta a mi lado, todos voltean a verle incrédulos pidiendo explicación a su comentario —Esta bien, vi lo que hiciste el otro día por el vídeo... pero seamos honestos, uno de esos chicos prácticamente salio corriendo y a otro lo encerraste en un salón, dejando en fuera eso... solo tuviste que vértelas con Brad quien parecía más cegado por la ira para pensar con certeza sus movimientos.

Jade se palmea suave la frente, y Andre parece tener una mueca de incomodidad en la boca, el conserje que ahora esta jalando un carro de limpieza para hacia fuera soltando una risa seca como prediciendo en su mente lo que ocurrirá. Giro mi vista a Tori quien al principio solo parecía sorprendida y desencajada, hasta... levantar sus brazos y jalar su suéter para sacarlo por completo.

Trago saliva inconscientemente, y no puedo decir que me concentro en su rostro cuando su ombligo me coquetea, me pierdo en la linea con la firmeza de sus abdominales que conozco solo de lejos, se acerca a jalar al titiritero de su lugar tomándolo en lo que parece un abrazo amistoso mientras se lo lleva a unos colchones de más al fondo.

Sin pensarlo todos les seguimos, y tal vez creo que ese tipo de comentarios se han vuelto molestos. En un principio los pase, porque es mi amigo pero... si es nuestro amigo porque no simplemente nos apoya, esta creando mas problemas de lo que me gustaría.

—Mira Robbie aquí las reglas son muy sencillas— aclara la morena despejando el área mientras ambos caminan en un circulo mirándose —Si te caes, estas fuera. Si te rindes, estas fuera. Si lloras... de igual manera estas fuera. ¿Entendido?

Y creo que saco al lado de Tori que vi en el vídeo, sus ojos están cubiertos de un tono marrón intenso de esos que empiezas a dudar si todos los cafés son iguales, porque como es posible tener tantas tonalidades diferentes en una persona. Él se quita la camiseta dejando su vientre pálido a la vista, con las costillas marcadas quitándose los lentes con cierto nerviosismo que detecto en el sudor de su barbilla.

—Supongo que es lo justo, pero si yo te lo hago tambien estas fuera.

—Exacto— afirma la castaña que practica unos estiramientos con el chico imitándole —Pero para hacer esto un poco más interesante que te parece que el ganador tenga una recompensa, ¿Te parece?

Robbie la piensa discutiendo mentalmente con el mismo, sin quitar la vista de ella.

—Digo, si crees que es definitivo que seas el perdedor no tendrías porque competir, ¿verdad?

—Que haremos... si tú pierdes— exclama él con una energía repentina y a veces me pregunto si es tonto o valiente de su parte —Cuales son tus propuestas quiero escuchar.

—Si tú ganas, te dejare hacer todos los comentarios que quieras acerca de mi, e incluso te conseguiré una cita con una... buena amiga— responde ella sutil —Pero si yo gano, tienes que mantener tu boca cerrada en cuanto a Cat, a mi... o nuestra relación.

Sonrió para mis adentros, Tori es demasiado ingeniosa como para arreglar dos respuestas que le convienen. Porque en la extremadamente pequeña probabilidad de que él gane, si le consigue una chica no nos prestara atención, cosa con lo que sé ella estaría muy agradecida.

A veces como cuando enrolla su brazo alrededor de mi cintura, o reclama fuerte mis labios pero termina avergonzada de su actitud impulsiva es que me doy cuenta de que es celosa... esos celos que no son dañinos, y me encantan.

…

Ha pasado una hora, vamos al Nozu caminando pues queda a dos calles del lugar donde Tori entrena. Llegamos siendo recibidos casi inmediatamente por un mesero amable que nos busco mesa para seis, nos sentamos en el lugar que era la esquina derecha donde podíamos ver claramente los chicos que se levantaban a cantar. A veces buenos, a veces no tanto.

—¿Como voy a comer si mi brazo derecho no responde?— reniega el titiritero que se acomoda ha dos sillas de mi

—¡Tú te lo buscaste, Shappiro!— gruñe Jade a mi lado y suelto una risa instantánea, incluso ella puede defender a la chica que me gusta —Y no es que defienda a Vega pero aunque admito fue divertido verte derrotado en el piso a punto de llorar, me canse de verlo como a la quinta vez.

Claro, no admitirá nada. Siento los dedos cálidos de Tori entrelazarse con los míos debajo de la mesa, nos sonreímos comunicándonos únicamente con eso. Cuando nos traen las cartas, ella habla.

—El bloqueo pasara en unas horas, intenta comer con la mano izquierda.

—Lo dices como si fuera fácil...

—No lo digo pero, seguías insistiendo en revancha y ya estabas bastante herido... Tuve que tomar alternativas.

El mesero vino a escribir nuestra orden y en un momento todos comíamos, olvidando el pequeño asunto de la pelea, el ambiente era relajado y agradable, pero más que nada me fascina como Tori se acerca a susurrarme en el oído, un comentario tierno o gracioso que no puedo evitar reír.

—No anden tan cariñosas enfrente de los pobres— declaro Andre que recargaba totalmente su cara en un puño haciendo que uno de sus ojos se viera pequeño le sonreí —Suficiente tenia con Jade y Beck, ocupo conseguirme una novia.

—Conque no sea loca y controladora como la anterior,— señalo divertida Tori mientras el músico fruncía el ceño indignado —Estaré feliz con quien sea que elijas.

Cuando él esta por decir algo, un fuerte sonido de celular lo interrumpe. Buscamos al culpable dando con Beck que extrañado saco su telefono, sin quitar el brazo de los hombros de su novia.

—Solo es la aplicación que te envía las noticias diarias,— explico tranquilo —lo descargue hace unos días, me gusta enterarme de todo pero hace un escándalo cada vez que me llega.

—Yo lo tengo silenciado,— informo para pendiente nuestro Robbie que sacaba su tableta gigante mostrándonos —Veamos aquí dice que el día de ayer encontraron un chico gravemente herido con la palabra...— se calló abrupta mente

Y ciertamente me dio mucha curiosidad, porque rara vez suceden casos como esos por lo que tengo entendido. O quizás solo sea que no veo mucho las noticias, o periódicos.

—¿Que quieres decir con la palabra?— pregunto intrigada

—C-Con, la palabra... la palabra...

—Escupe rápido, Shappiro— exige Jade enfrente de mi

—Con la palabra "maricón" escrita en la frente con plumón indeleble— suelta de una y veo a todos los chicos tensarse como yo —Los testigos afirman que dicho chico expresaba su orientación con el cabello teñido y pulseras LGTB, sin embargo dos camionetas de procedencia desconocida por donde bajaron aproximadamente de diez a doce hombres persiguiéndolo... hasta llegar a cometer esta agresión. Las autoridades buscan culpables, y se alerta a la comunidad por su propia seguridad.

—Eso es...— intenta hablar Beck

—Horrible— expresa el titiritero angustiado guardando el aparato de nuevo en su mochila —Es decir... pobre chico gay.

—Gay, hetero, retrasado. ¿Porqué le ponemos etiquetas a todo?— escucho a Tori por mi lado, me suelta la mano tallándose las cienes con lo que noto algo de disgusto —Lo siento, no reacciono bien ante noticias asi. Es duro ver que la mentalidad de la sociedad siga siendo tan... primitiva.

Después de eso, la comida pasa más rápido e incomoda de lo que me gustaría admitir. Robbie lleva su rara bicicleta, Beck y Jade se van en el carro de la ultima, mientras Andre se queda platicando con una chica que apenas conoció.

…

Siento el cálido dedo meñique de Tori enlazándose con el mio, caminamos con calma dando pasos pequeños y suaves. El viento pega en mi rostro, levantando algunas veces mi cabello, giro mi vista a ella que va viendo el piso intentando no pisar las rayas en el cemento, la empujo un poco atrayendo la a mi y a su paso haciéndole pisar una de esas.

Le digo un "Ups" con la mirada y ella aunque intenta reprocharme termina besándome pausadamente la frente, con cierto sentimiento que se queda ahí cosquilleando.

—¿Sabias que Ed Sheeran viene a dar un concierto el lunes?— le pregunto intentando sacar a flote una conversación cuando retomamos nuestra caminata

—Es tu cantante favorito, ¿cierto?

—Si... pero las entradas se agotaron, escuche algo de un concurso en los cereales pero es muy tarde para ponerme a buscar información. Sufriré sabiendo que esta en la ciudad y no iré.

—¿Quieres salir conmigo el lunes?

—Eh..— expreso confundida y ella se pone frente a mi caminando en reversa —¿Algo asi... como una cita?

—No, no— me niega y yo le hago un puchero provocando que suelte un sonrisa —No es algo asi como una cita... es una cita. Ahora mismo te dejare sana y salva en tu casa, pero hasta el lunes no sabrás nada de lo que haremos... asi que pequeña chica curiosa, tendrás que distraerte con algo el fin de semana.

—Eso es muy injusto.

Me cruzo de brazos sorprendiéndome con lo rápido que llegamos a mi casa, ella me pasa sus brazos por los hombros en un abrazo suave y yo paso mis brazos por su esbelta espalda hasta sostenerla por la cintura. Estar en esta parte baja entre su cuello y su pecho me embriaga con su esencia... su perfume, que se a vuelto mi loción favorita cuando estoy con ella.

—Cat, recuerda que no importa que pase... Yo siempre estaré ahí para ti.

—¿Aunque sea absurdo?

—Nada en ti, es absurdo.— contesta uniendo nuestras narices para verme a los ojos, los suyos ahora están claros y brillantes —Si no alcanzas la vajilla de la lacena que esta en lo alto, estaré ahí para ayudarte a subir. Si tu cuarto se pone tan frió que hace que tus manos se congelen, estaré ahí para darles calor con mi aliento. Si necesitas ayuda con la tarea de matemáticas, estaré ahí repitiéndote lo que sea necesario. Incluso... aún si nos volvemos viejas y no puedes acomodar un cuadro en la pared, estaré ahí... yo tambien seré débil pero si lo hacemos juntas todo estará bien.— le sonrió tontamente y ella se sonroja furiosamente desviando la mirada de mi vista —Pero por el momento, solo responde si entiendes mi punto antes de que muera de vergüenza. ¿Lo haces?

—Lo entiendo, Tori.

…

Saben que es morir de ansiedad, morir prácticamente de intriga. Al principio el viernes pensé que seria fácil, digo "solo son dos días que podría pasar" y estuve hablando con mi mamá el sábado mientras me derrotaba en un juego de mesa, se me ocurrió llamar a mi mejor amiga pero es su día "Tengo novio, y nos apapachamos un día completo porque somos golosos y egoístas"... Es el termino que adquirí al morir de ansiedad ese mismo día por la tarde.

Aunque Tori no ha dejado de llamarme, siempre que intento averiguar aunque sea una mínima cosa, me llama "pequeña tramposa" y cambia de tema, lo que me hace reír pero no me saca de dudas.

Hoy es domingo y creo que mirar fijamente el reloj de la sala no hará que el tiempo vaya más rápido, incluso lo siento mucho más lento. Y... Tori y yo deberíamos tener un día goloso y egoísta, ¿porque aún no lo tenemos?.

—¿Porque me llamaste si solo vas a estar gruñendo cuando ves la hora?— pregunta Jade

La invite hace rato para matar el tiempo, hasta que sea mañana pero no sé si en realidad esta funcionando. Si tuviera una maquina de tiempo todo seria más sencillo, aunque dudo conseguirla en tan poco tiempo.

—No se que hacer, Tori me dijo que tendríamos una cita el lunes pero no quiere darme ni una pista de a donde iremos. ¿Se te hace justo?

—Me parece que te quiere sorprender, Cat.

Me cruzo de brazos dandole una mirada incrédula; —¿Enserio?. Desde cuando eres la defensora Vega.

—No vuelvas a decir algo así— me gruñe pasándose a mi lado en el sillón —Solo creo que como ella ha estado esperando mucho esto, no creo que conociendo a Vega no intuyas que quiera hacerlo "perfecto". Así es ella.

—¿Crees que se este presionando mucho?

—Como te digo, ella es así. Todo correcto, todo bien, todo en su lugar, ahora que están saliendo es algo lógico que se esforzara si van a salir en una cita. Y aunque tú en realidad estés feliz con cualquier cosa cursi, ¿me equivoco?

Niego con la cabeza sonriendo, ella me conoce bien.

—Ella no escogerá cualquier cosa, ella buscará la cosa que en realidad te haga derrochar felicidad. Que será obviamente cursi, pero a ti te encanta eso.

Asiento con la cabeza, me gusta mucho eso. Me gusta que Tori sea cursi, pero solo conmigo. Voy al refrigerador por dos limonadas, extiendo una a mi mejor amiga y comienzo a buscar algo que ver en la televisión.

Encuentro una película de terror y la dejo ahí. Va empezando pero parece la típica donde es de "Oh amigos, vamos al bosque no le avisemos a nadie y hay que separarnos en grupos de dos para morir lentamente". Donde curiosamente, el negro esta apunto de morir... lógico en estas películas.

—La sangre— comentó cuando lo empiezan a degollar —parece que la hicieron con pintura roja y tinta.

—Patético, puedo hacer algo mejor con las salsas de mi mamá.

He aprendido un poco, después de ser su mejor amiga por tantos años. Como cuando el terror es suspenso, y cuando el filme te transmite realmente miedo. La película sigue cada vez más predecible, aunque siento lastima de ver a la rubia llorar por su novio asesinado.

A lo mejor tenían años de conocerse, a lo mejor se iban a casar. O tal vez solo salían desde hace una semana, porque aun así es triste. Podría ser que ambos estuvieran enamorados de diez años pero solo se atrevieron a confesarse hace una semana.

Porque Tori y yo, nos confesamos... soné religiosa... Okay, salimos desde hace casi tres semanas pero por lo menos a mi, me enamore de ella desde antes. Y por lo que tengo entendido, ella esta enamorada de mi desde muchísimo antes. Pero, ¿Desde cuando?.

—Jade..— le hablo y ella quita la vista de la película —¿Desde cuando sabes que le gusto a Tori?

—Poco antes de que comenzaras a salir con Brad.

—¡¿Porque no me dijiste?!

—No es mi asunto, tú tenias que descubrirlo por ti misma. Aunque sí jugué varias veces con ello, pero tú no te diste cuenta.

—¿Como lo supiste?

—Mmmmhnm— lo piensa unos instantes dandole un trago a su bebida —Ya lo recuerdo. Estábamos trabajando en un show que daríamos en la noche, tendríamos que cantar por un proyecto de artes escénicas. Cuando estábamos armando el escenario, el cielo obscureció y juro que fue la noche más estrellada que vi. No me acuerdo si fue cuando Beck salio por las luces faltantes que comenzamos a platicar, algo raro lo sé... pero no se molesto en escuchar algunas quejas mías así que me digne en escucharle.

Se ríe de mi cuando ve que me siento frente a ella para oírla e imaginarlo mejor.

—Le pregunte como le gustaría morir, y ella me dijo que le gustaban las estrellas volteando al cielo, me platico que si las viera cerrando los ojos hasta fallecer seria una linda muerte, aunque despues paso una cosa rara, ella miro más determinada mente el cielo, girando la cabeza como perro confundido. Y como si hablara más con su mente que conmigo susurro; La sonrisa de Cat. Al principio no capte nada, pero le pregunte que si que pasaba con tu sonrisa, ella como siempre de cursi dijo algo como; Su sonrisa me parece más hermosa que las estrellas. Y aunque pensé que iba morir de diabetes creo que es una de las veces donde Tori me ha parecido tierna.

Sonrio sin evitarlo, de oreja a oreja. Dando pequeños giros de danza por toda la sala, mientras ella me mira con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Asi que hay otras veces donde Tori te ha parecido tierna?— le señalo divertida y ella me lanza la botella de su limonada que afortunadamente alcanzo a esquivar

—Una palabra de esto a ella y te mato, Cat.

…

Nunca en la vida pensé llegar a decir esto pero...

—¡POR FIN ES LUNES!

Comienzo a prepararme para Hollywood Arts con un pantalón de mezclilla, zapatos de piso y blusa color amarillo, cepillo mi cabello y salgo de casa. Camino rápido hacia Tori que me espera apenas bajando de la bicicleta.

Lleva jeans de mezclilla con tenis negros, una blusa blanca con suéter negro y trae la capucha de esta puesta en su cabeza. Sus ojos... parecen cansados, y su cabello esta un poco alborotado. Me da un beso en la mejilla y entrelaza nuestras manos como suele hacerlo pero no dice nada, es más creo que camina muy rápido para llegar a la escuela.

Llegamos tan rápido que apenas hay diez estudiantes por aquí, despues de asegurar su bicicleta me toma de la mano dándome una sonrisa cómplice que achica sus ojos cansados derramándome cariño. Entramos en el almacén de limpieza y se asegura de cerrar la puerta, se ve un poco nerviosa al pasar su mano por el bolsillo de su pantalón.

Saca dos papeles, que no tarda en poner frente a mis ojos.

—¡OH POR DIOS! ¡NO INVENTES, TORI! ¡AAAAAAAAAAH!

No lo pienso salto sobre ella quien no estaba preparada pues caemos al piso conmigo encima de su pecho, le bese las mejillas como mil veces sin importarme el labial que dejo impreso en su rostro, parece que a ella tampoco le importa cuando levanta su cabeza para seguir con uno en los labios.

Creo que juego con ellos lo suficiente, cuando al soltarla veo su boca hinchada. Se los toca con dos dedos viéndome con cierta timidez, que me mata de ternura. Acaricio con una mano su mejilla, derritiendo me por dentro al ver que se cubre de un sonrojo a mi tacto.

—¿Como rayos conseguiste boletos para el concierto?

Intenta no mirarme mientras aprieta los labios.

—No fue nada, le pedí el favor... a un primo.

—¿Que primo?

Comienza a reír nerviosamente y nos paramos del suelo, ella se rasca la nuca.

—Ya sabes, aquel primo. Pero, ¡Mira la hora es tardísimo nos perderemos la primera clase!

Abre la puerta y salimos tomadas de la mano, la de ella suda un poco pero no me importa le doy un suave apretón. En realidad faltan como diez minutos para que inicie, ahora los pasillos están llenos con varias miradas enfocadas en nosotras o... en Tori.

—¡Vaya Vega tuviste un bonito despertar, me imagino!

Exclama Jade que viene llegando con un café en mano, y es cuando recuerdo... el labial. Cuando menos lo pienso ya no me sostiene la mano, corriendo hacia lo que imagino sea el baño más cercano, le doy una mirada a mi mejor amiga.

—¡¿Que?! ¡Yo no hice nada, la de la culpa aquí eres tú!

Le sigo dando una mirada de reproche hasta que suena el timbre. Nos vamos juntas a la clase de historia, se sienta por mi lado. Y... no puedo estar más perdida, que aunque estemos viendo otras cosas, y en realidad este concentrada en lo que hago, ¿porque no puedo olvidar su rostro de mi mente?.

—Ey, Jade— le murmuro viendo al profesor distraído con su celular —Tenias razón, Tori me llevara al concierto de Ed Sheerad aún no puedo creerlo, siento que quiero abrazarla y besarle durante días enteros.

—Esa es información es completamente innecesaria pero… es bueno saber que sigo sin equivocarme.

—¿Ya vas a admitir que Tori es una buena chica para mi?

—Eh... no esta tan mal.

Las clases siguen pasando y para mi mala suerte ninguna con mi latina favorita. Se me hace eterno el tiempo hasta el descanso, pero entre maestros amargados, chistes bobos y dictados... al fin llega el almuerzo.

Corro a la mesa del café asfalto viendo nuestra mesa habitual, veo a todos ahí... menos a la dueña de mis insomnios, me siento desganada mientras todos me dirigen una mirada sorprendida, supongo que es por no ver a Tori conmigo... admito que hemos estado algo inseparables desde que comenzamos a salir.

¿Donde esta? ¿Y porque rayos no me esta dando mi beso del almuerzo?

Me cruzo de brazos viendo a cada estudiante desconocido que pasa por los lados de la mesa, gruñendo mentalmente cuando ninguno es el rostro de Tori.

—Cat,— una voz habla a mi lado y me giro a mirar —¿No has visto a mi hermana?

Okay... Trina es algo parecida, pero no es lo que busco. Sin querer frunzo el ceño reprochándome a mi misma el comportamiento infantil que estoy tomando por no tener a mi boba morena al lado.

—No, no la he visto— le respondo cortante y veo a los chicos ampliar los ojos —Pero, ¿donde esta que no se digna ha aparecer?... Ni siquiera me aviso donde estaría por un mensaje.

Trina me ve extrañada sin quitar su pose de fastidiosa diva presente.

—Solo dile que olvido la mochila y que esta en mi casillero, se sabe la contraseña puede tomarla cuando quiera... la pequeña no me dejo dormir en toda la noche— comienza a quejarse y se sienta en la mesa, mi mejor amiga gira los ojos con molestia —Estaba como loca buscando algo en caja de cereales, juro que tenemos cena para los próximos tres años pero y cuando por fin lograba dormirme... ¡Adivina que!— grito —Ella comenzó a chillar por toda la casa, incluso despertó a papá... iba diciendo mientras corría que lo había conseguido despues llamo el numero... ¡Eligió los tontos boletos para concierto en vez del carro del año! ¡¿Puedes creer su tontería?!... No me sorprendería que estuviera dormida en alguna parte de la escuela, no durmió nada y cuando menos me di cuenta salio corriendo por su bicicleta. Sigo preguntándome porque dicen que la loca soy yo.

Espero atentamente escuchando sus quejas, que cada vez me resultan más curiosas. Porque... Tori entro en el concurso del cereal, pero... ¿Acaso me mintió?. Y ¿era el carro o las entradas?. Se veía muy cansada esta mañana, pero sin duda tambien se veía muy, muy feliz.

—Trina... ¿Ustedes no tienen un primo que consigue boletos para ir a conciertos?

—Uff... que suerte tendría, pero no. Nuestros primos son pequeños con un poco de suerte no usan pañales.

—Los boletos que eligió... ¿Para que artista eran?

—Ed Sheerad, y ahora que me preguntas es curioso porque ella generalmente es más de bandas no de solistas.

—Ella... ¿compro muchos cereales?

—Ni me lo digas, tendré que cenar eso hasta navidad... porque creo que agoto el producto en tres mercados, aunque ella gano mucho cuando peleaba en... ya sabes, eso.

Jade me da una mirada, que respondo al instante. No presto atención a lo que sigue diciendo Trina cuando camino veloz dentro de la escuela, piensa Cat... Si fueras Tori e interrumpieras tu horario de sueño y en la escuela quisieses dormir... ¿Donde lo harías?

Probablemente en un lugar con cama, y el unico lugar con algo parecido a un colchón aquí es el almacén donde guardan material para las obras, camino sin pensarlo hasta allá. Paso por cortinas que muevo como puedo hacia los lados haciéndome espacio para caminar poco a poco.

A veces... solo a veces. ¿Me pregunto como haces para gustarle a alguien? Y otras veces... ¿Me pregunto como hacen para gustarle en serio tanto a alguien?. De esas veces que te cuestionas a ti mismo, yo antes lo hacia mucho. Cosas como; ¿Que tengo en especial? ¿Que podría tener yo, que otra persona no pueda tener?

La vida te da cosas buenas, como lo hace con las malas. Cosas como enamorarte o gustar, cosas como amar... te llevan a diferentes personas, y por más que lo pienso aunque tengas un ideal completo en la cabeza... se desmorona completamente al conocer a la persona indicada. Entonces... ahora que me pregunto; ¿Que tengo yo?

Yo... tengo a Tori.

No sé muy bien que la llevo a enamorarse de mi, ni siquiera sé como hago para gustarle tanto. No sé muchas cosas... solo sé que quiero seguir le gustando por siempre. Quiero besarla, abrazarla, tocarla todos los días, así hasta que no pueda desenamorarse de mi nunca.

De pequeña iba un poco atrás de los demás niños, siempre se me dificultaron las cosas mas simples y sin embargo a eso era muy buena con las dificiles. Pensé que por ese mismo motivo las posibilidades de encontrar el amor, eran muy pocas. Pero, supongo que es diferente con ella.

Porque aunque siempre iba un poco atrás, o un poco adelante de todo. Ella siempre me espera, o siempre me alcanza... nunca veo su espalda, ni la veo por atrás... la veo a mi lado.

Porque aunque yo siempre estaba buscando... ella me encontró.

La veo recostada en un colchón viejo en el suelo, se quito la chaqueta para ponerla de almohada. Su rostro expresa serenidad, sus labios están entre abiertos por donde leves suspiros salen que apenas logro oir. Su cabello se esparce por sus lados, y un rayo de sol le toca suavemente las piernas.

Me siento a su lado cuidando que no despierte le acaricio el cabello con dos dedos, fijándome en la pequeña mueca apenas visible de placer que expresa para mi. Me asusto cuando se voltea hacia mi lado atrapando una de mis piernas con sus dos brazos, sube su cabeza a mi muslo pareciendo a verle tomado cariño, la dejo ser.

—Cat..

Escucho su suave ronquido que me saca una sonrisa, le acaricio de nuevo la melena jugando un poco con su oreja. Esta tan agotada que ni siquiera se digna a reprocharme nada, incluso con mi pierna atrapada bajo mi rostro hasta su frente en una incomoda posición.

Le doy un beso en la frente, estoy segura que no lo sintió pero sigo mimando su cabello.

—Te quiero... tanto.

Ese "Te quiero" fue diferente al primero, se quedo ahí. Rebotando en el aire y en mi cabeza, dejándome en el pecho un sentimiento de paz y calma. Es una emoción nueva, y extraña que cosquillea por todo mi ser... pero me gusta.

…

—Entonces... ¿Quien te dijo?

—Fue Trina, dejaste tu mochila en casa y ella te la trajo. Después comenzó a quejarse de como no la dejaste dormir con tu festejo y cosas así.

—Me imagine.

—¿Porque no me dijiste?

—No quería que pensaras que me exigí mucho— confiesa soltando un suspiro —Lo hice porque quería hacerlo y si no lo hubiera conseguido aún hubiéramos tenido una buena cita. Había reservado en el restaurante ruso que te gusta por si acaso no los conseguía, pero... lo hice.

Esta sentada en el colchón con ambas rodillas alzadas a los costados de su cabeza, me meto en el espacio que dejan sus piernas para abrazarla, ella me corresponde casi al instante. Me separo de ella solo para verle el rostro, ahora descansado y adorable, con los ojos en un tono obscuro claro por lo que su pupila parece dividirse en dos al no decidirse por un color... es casi como de otro mundo.

—No tenias porque esforzarte tan duro, Tori.

—¡No lo hice!— me reprocha viéndome con el ceño fruncido —Por eso era que no quería decirte.

—Eres..— me acerco a robarle un beso fiero, que la hace pegarse en la pared que esta a su espalda, relamo su labio inferior al terminar —Adorable.

—No, no lo soy. Ni lo digas.

—Si, lo eres.

—¡Que no, Cat!

—Demasiado... adorable.

…

Con un poco de ayuda de mi madre, y otro poco de Jade... termino de alistarme. Con un vestido violeta y zapatillas de tacón pequeño negras bajo a la sala, mi cabello que cepille bastante se mueve con mi cabeza suavemente. Veo la hora en el reloj de la pared, viendo que faltan veinte minutos para la hora indicada que es a las ocho. Mejor camino por algo de agua para calmar mis ansias, me encuentro con mamá ahí.

—Espero que Tori logre disimular cuando te vea así de guapa. Pero que cosas digo...— se ríe —Ella nunca disimula.

—Mamá..— la regaño para luego tomar un trago de agua —Suficiente nerviosa esta con la cita, no la avergüences demasiado.

—¡OH, YO!— expresa dramática poniéndose una mano en el pecho —¡¿Como osas a acusarme de esa manera?!

Suelto una risa con ella acompañándole, cuando escucho que el timbre suena y así mismo oigo la puerta abrirse. Mi madre y yo nos miramos sabiendo exactamente lo que pasa corremos a la sala.

—Aaaaaaaaaaw pero que tierna Vega— expresa mi mejor amiga que veo al lado de la puerta —¿Es ese un ramo de gomitas y dulces?

Y es cuando la veo... lleva una blusa dorada de sin mangas, con muchas pulseras que combinan en ambos brazos, tambien un pantalón negro con botines del mismo color. Su cabello esta algo lacio con ondas que apenas se notan pero quedan increíbles, veo un brillo en sus labios que hace relucir aun más su sonrisa radiante.

Ella me mira y... sus ojos se amplían con sus cejas haciéndose para arriba, con los labios formando una perfecta "o" mientras su mejillas se llenan de vida. De nuevo sus pupilas toman un tono diferente, uno incandescente y soñador que ya amo con todo mi ser.

—Deja de mirarla que empiezas a babear el tapete, Vega.

Mi madre y mejor amiga ríen como Tori toma un rojo tomate en el rostro, yo la jalo del brazo para darle un beso en la mejilla lo que hace que se esconda en mi hombro, acto que inesperadamente me gusta de sobremanera.

Cuando pasan unos segundos ella se separa un poco de mi, permitiendo que deje el ramo en la mesa... quédate con el que en lugar de llevarte rosas que a todas dan, te de lo que exactamente tú quieres.

—¿Como estas, Tori?— pregunta mi mamá acercándose a nosotras con Jade

—M-Muy bien, Aria... G-Gracias por dejar salir a Cat conmigo.

—Oh, mientras no tarden demasiado— inquirió ella dandole una mirada picara que aunque mi mejor amiga apoyo, yo reproche totalmente viendo a mi morena con las mejillas sonrosadas esconderse un poco atrás de mi —Solo bromeo, espero que se diviertan en el concierto. ¿En donde irán?

—Mi mamá me presto su coche— dice bajo Tori tomándome lento la mano —Empieza a las nueve pero tardaremos como una hora en llegar, tenemos lugares en las primeras filas asi que no habrá problemas.

—Quiero a Cat aquí antes de las doce... ¿Entiendes, Vega?

—S-Si claro, tratare de traerla lo más temprano posible.

¿Que? ¿Que esta diciendo Jade?... Es decir por mi, Tori me puede regresar al día siguiente, lo que quiero es pasar mucho, mucho tiempo con ella. Le dirijo una mueca de disgusto pero la gótica me mira haciéndose la desentendida.

—Yo le di permiso hasta la una— habla mi madre y yo suspiro al menos es una hora más —Maneja con cuidado y procuren no quedar afónicas... ¿vale?

Las dos asentimos con la cabeza y veo a Tori sacar algo de su bolso extendiéndolo a mi mejor amiga que ve la caja extrañada.

—Es la segunda temporada de tijeretazo— explica

—¡No puede ser, Vega... esto no sale hasta octubre!— se emociona Jade tomando la caja mientras lo ve —¡¿Como lo conseguiste?!

—Mi entrenador tiene contactos y como se la vio entera en una noche... me la vendía, entonces como a ti te gusta mucho asi que la compre casi sin pensarlo.

A la pelinegra se le poso una sonrisa burlona en los labios, cosa que no era buena; —Con que intentas ganar mi aprobación, Vega. Debo admitir... que es un buen comienzo, eres sutil y detallista.

Tori no sabe que responder y rápido la arrastro fuera de la casa. Ambas suspiramos cuando cierro la puerta, nos sonreímos para caminar al vehículo que es un Cadillac de los nuevos parece recién traído de un lavado, sonrió cuando ella me abre la puerta del copiloto.

…

Entre platicas, pequeñas botanas de camino y bromas sin sentido llegamos al lugar. Bastaba con un intercambio de miradas para darnos cuenta que todo iba bien, mientras pasábamos por los largos pasillos del sitio para llegar a nuestros lugares reservados podia ver lo nerviosa que estaba en como apretaba ligeramente mi mano cuando el sonido del alboroto se hacia más grande.

—¿Alguna vez habías estado en un concierto, Tori?

Ella niego con la cabeza mirando hacia el suelo, para despues mirarme; —Lo siento, es que... me aterran un poco las multitudes.

Paso un brazo por su cintura y ella pasa el suyo por mis hombros. Caminamos lento hasta que el sonido de la gente gritando aumenta poco a poco que ella me aprieta un poco más sobre su cuerpo lo que... no me molesta para nada.

Cuando estamos en nuestros lugares las personas más alocadas quedan como dos metros o tres por detrás de una separación. Aun estamos paradas por lo que me acerco a su oído que con ayuda de mis tacones no es nada dificil y le susurro; —Imagina que solo somos tú y yo.

Cierra los ojos apenas unos segundos relajando su brazo de mis hombros, me sonríe dándome entender que se siente bien. Luego de eso nos sentamos, pedimos algunas palomitas y refrescos en lo que mi pelirrojo cantante favorito aparece con una de sus primeras canciones.

Yo lógicamente me paro de mi asiento gritando a todo pulmón la canción, salto y aprieto su mano debes en cuando. Por unos minutos me calmo en lo que él descansa, y giro mi vista a ella que me ve fascinada como si lo más increible de estar aquí fuera yo.

Me siento a su lado acercándome un poco a su rostro, creo escuchar que trago saliva cuando le pregunto; —¿Porque me miras?

—Porque eres hermosa así de emocionada— responde casi automáticamente como si fuera obvio soltando un risa —¿Que estoy diciendo?... Siempre estas hermosa.

Ed Sheerad vuelve a cantar con lo que la gente estalla de nuevo en gritos, pero toda esa canción paso con mi vista en Tori quien me sostiene firme la mano.

Cuando ambas nos concentramos en el espectáculo es que aparece la canción "Thinking Out Loud" los primeros versos cosquillean en mi mente y aún más cuando Tori se pone detrás de mi rodeando mi cintura con sus fuertes brazos. Me menea al sonar de la música, sin quererlo en nuestra propia burbuja privada, todo se vuelve más lento y las voces al rededor pierden importancia cuando ella comienza a cantar en mi oído.

Me giro para que quedemos frente a frente y le jalo del cuello para que se apegue más a mi cuerpo, fundiendo nos en una danza pasional y un tanto caliente. Pasa una de sus manos por toda mi espalda y me arqueo hacia ella ante ese toque.

Cuando nuestros rostros están muy, pero muy cerca que solo puedo concentrarme en sus labios... en lo deliciosos, devorables y deleitables que se ven... tantas palabras con "d" para describirlos pero en este punto mi cabeza estallara en deseo cuando los veo moverse.

—¿Quieres ser mi novia?

Levanto mi vista hasta sus ojos sin poder creerlo por completo, miro sus mejillas fundirse en rojo, como muerde su labio inferior con nerviosismo. Meto una mano en su cabello deleitándome en como mis dedos juegan ahí en caricias y mimos.

—Si...Si quiero.

Ella ladea la cabeza, creo que no me escucho porque la música esta en el coro más fuerte de la balada por lo que tengo que conseguir otra idea. La atraigo más hacia mi por el cuello, sus manos presionan más en mi cintura.

La bese con todo mi aliento, al principio se sorprendió pero comenzó a ponerse cómoda en mi poco a poco intuyendo cual era mi respuesta.

Ella se reía incluso mientras nos besábamos y nos besábamos de nuevo. Me di cuenta de que no hay mejor sabor que la risa de alguien más en la boca.

—Si, diablos si— le grite como pude entre nuestros besos —Si quiero ser tu novia, Tori.

_**And, darling, I will be loving you till we're 70  
And, baby, my heart could still fall as hard at 23 **_

_**Well, I fall in love with you every single day **_

**Continuara... **

**Vicfan4ever: **Me alegra que te gustara chica, espero este igual.

**Aline:** Jejeje me gusta como separas para hacer cada oracion, y me alegra que te gustara el capitulo anterior. Yo tambien soy fan de Tori, chocalas. Ya veras otro entrenamiento en este capitulo solo quise poner las cosas en claro con Robbie. Jajaja y sabes estoy para lo que gustes, besos.

**Areli Escobar:** Me alegra que te gustara la platica y la mamá de Cat. Espero este tambien sea de tu agrado, hasta el proximo capitulo, besotes gracias por comentar.

**KuroNeko: **Cuando pensaba en esta historia dije; ¿Porque no crear una Tori excesivamente linda?... Y tadan resulto en esta. Que triste que no pudiste explotar ru emocion por tus familiares, espero con este capitulo largo puedas hacerlo. Robbie aunque es una molestia, en esta historia no traera tantos problemas despues de aquí, hahaha. PD: los posdata son cool, por cierto gracias por la correcion aveces estoy algo adormilada que no veo bien que subo hasta el dia siguiente, te pido una disculpa me dio mucha vergüenza. Besos.

**AbyHzp:** Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaw muchas gracias, es mi proposito con esta historia, por cierto que lindo y tierno que hayas llorado. Besos espero te gustara este capitulo largo.

**Kallenz:** Aw, me alegra que te guste como va quedando por cierto gracias por comentar. Otros besos de mi parte XD lo siento por aca en mi pais se usa mucho la expresion.

**Chat'de'Lune:** JAJAJAJAJAJA mori con tu comentario, lo bueno que Tori es buena y no hara nada hasta que este... mas preparada. Que, que, que bueno no dudare en actualizar mas seguido por eso te he dejado este capitulo largo, que aunque costo un poco escribirlo quede sactisfecha... espeto te guste. Un besote gracias por comentarme.

**Guest:** Gracias por comentar XD


	8. Chapter 8

_**You lift my heart up when the rest**_

_**of me is down**_

_**you, you enchant me**_

—¿Pueden dejarse de cariñitos y decirnos que traen?— escucho a Jade que me hace separarme de los labios de Tori —Los dos perdedores de atrás están babeando por su pequeño espectáculo.

Me rio cuando veo que mi novia le lanza una mirada retadora a los dos chicos del fondo, haciendo que al menos uno de ellos saltara de su lugar. Es cuando me doy cuenta de que todos los chicos ya están sentados en la mesa, ¿estaba tan entretenida?

Si, en definitiva lo estaba. Mi latina pasa su brazo por mis hombros y yo mantengo el mio en su cintura, los chicos nos ven curiosos, menos Robbie que esta muy tranquilo de la vida comiendo una extraña sopa blanca... que no me interesa en verdad. Siento una caricia de Tori en el antebrazo y recuerdo lo que teníamos que anunciar.

—Oh, eso— expreso besando fugazmente la mejilla de mi morena —Tori y yo somos novias, me lo pregunto ayer en la noche.

—Ya era hora morenaza,— dice Andre que de nuevo hace ese raro gesto con las manos, Tori le sigue casi al instante —me alegro en serio por ustedes.

Le guiño un ojo a mi mejor amiga, que en realidad ya lo sabia... claro que lo iba saber cuando le marque a media noche gritándole todo, que para mi sorpresa escucho de principio a fin cada detalle de la cita, pero me sentia algo nerviosa de como decírselo a todos por lo mismo le pedí ayuda.

Ella estuvo diciéndome que todos le tomarían bien, y los demás por su salud física deberían aceptarlo tarde o temprano. Aunque se paso murmurando cosas como "cuanta cursileria", me aconsejo de muy buena manera.

—Opino lo mismo,— nos habla Beck que abraza más en su pecho a Jade —y les deseo lo mejor para su relación... apenas van empezando.

—¿Como se lo pediste, Vega?— pregunta la pelinegra —Mina ¿vos quisieras ser mi novia?— imita un acento argentino —Sabes que eres tan original, che boludo.

—¡Que no hablo así, Jade!

Estallamos en risa, claro todos menos mi novia que al tiempo le resta importancia y sonríe. Comemos entre charlas triviales y chistes, cuando vemos al titiritero sacar una guitarra por su costado parándose viendo una de las chicas de unas dos mesas a la derecha.

—¿Que haces, Rob?— pregunta Andre

—Estoy pensando en cantarle a Brenda, espero acepte ser mi pareja para el baile de primavera.

—¿Eso no es dentro de un mes o más?— informa Beck

—Exacto señor popular, pero como yo no tengo novia estoy pensando en alguien desde ahora antes de que todas tengan cita. Investigue a Brenda, tiene apenas dos semanas aquí lo que quiere decir cero chismes, antecedentes limpios, y al parecer viene de institutos religiosos... por lo que un chico como yo, estaría bien por unas horas en lo que nos toman la foto de entrada.

Wow... eso es raro. Cuando va a caminar dispuesto a alejarse, mi novia le toma la manga de la chaqueta haciendo que se detenga y que le mire interrogante.

—Oye Robbie,— dice ella suave —si en serio quieres salir con esa chica, no menciones la investigación previa, y te recomiendo que guardes a Rex en tu mochila... sobre la serenata es mejor cuando este sola porque probablemente si esta con varias personas te aceptara por compromiso y te cancelara por un mensaje de texto pocos días antes del baile. Arréglate el cabello y consigue unos anteojos modernos, no te pido que cambies como eres pero ella aceptara por lo que tú le ofrezcas a ver... no la conoces, no te conoce, lo unico que sabrá de ti es como te ves, así que debes dar una mejor impresión por tu aspecto.

—¿C-Como sabes eso?

—Porque tambien soy una chica,— suelta riendo ligeramente —y créeme que si haces lo que te digo, tal vez acepte ir a una cita contigo antes del baile.

Él se queda meditándolo unos segundos antes de salir corriendo fuera de la escuela, lo miramos hasta que se pierde por el cruce de la calle. Miro a mi novia con una sonrisa antes de revolverle el cabello con mi mano, ella solo ríe ante mi tacto y me parece la mejor imagen mental que podría tener.

Después de eso las clases pasan tan normales como siempre, examen sorpresa de la historia del arte, en el que creo no me ha ido nada mal. Cuando se trata de historia puedo perderme en ellas, son como cuentos que en realidad si pasaron, y más si tienen que ver con el arte, por que en ella hay tantas cosas ocultas como las estrellas en una noche de lluvia.

...

Han pasado tres semanas desde que somos oficialmente novias, son como las cuatro de la tarde cuando estoy viendo el entrenamiento de Tori en el gimnasio, y no puedo culpar a mi mirada cuando esta se pierde por completo en su cuerpo, en la forma en que se mueve de manera sincronizada y precisa.

Las gotas que recorren su silueta se burlan por completo de mi, con una en particular que pasa por entre sus pechos metiéndose en su top deportivo. Me hipnotiza como me ve por el rabillo del ojo, haciéndome pensar que las peleas que tiene son más sencillas que el cereal. Y es que este día traje ropa deportiva porque le pedirá a su entrenador las llaves del lugar para enseñarme algunos "trucos" como lo llamo ella.

Faltan unos diez minutos para que cierren y la veo sentarse frente a mi, como su entrenador se para por detrás, ambos toman agua con desesperación, pero mi concentración solo se va a ella. En como el agua se escapa de su boca, bajando por su labio hasta su cuello llegando hasta la clavícula donde trago con fuerza sintiéndome sedienta de repente.

—Entrenador...— le oigo hablar

—Te he dicho mil veces que me digas Chase, Victoria

—Esta bien... Chase,— se disculpa secándose la frente con una toalla —si en un raro caso, algo totalmente hipotético, me viera en una pelea contra diez a doce tipos, ¿que debería de hacer?

¿Que...? ¿Porque pregunta eso?

—En verdad me intriga que me preguntes algo así, Vic.

Él cambia su tono de voz a uno serio, y es que a lo que Tori me contó ellos se han vuelto cercanos desde que este se entero de los problemas que sufría en todas sus escuelas. Él es un hombre alto, cabello negro corto y ojos azules, como de unos treinta y dos.

—No es nada, solo me entro algo de curiosidad, no te preocupes.

—Te diré la verdad,— expresa él rascando su barba —porque no pienso darte la idea de que puedes con todos, eso seria imposible y seria un caso muy injusto. En caso de que no queramos, pero llegue a pasar...— suspira —corre, corre fuerte, corre sin mirar atrás. Sé que eres hábil, y veloz podrás con eso.

—Gracias.

—Por nada,— dice él guiñándome un ojo cuando le da un palmazo en la espalda a mi castaña aventándole unas llaves —cierren bien cuando salgan, y entrenen duro.

Lo veo hasta que desaparece por la puerta del fondo, y es que como pueden existir personas que entrenan todos los días... yo siento una pesa cuando pongo todos los libros en mi mochila, no me imagino que haría aquí. Y es cuando te das cuenta de las diferentes personas que ahí, por ejemplo en cuanto llegamos los principiantes saludan con mucho respeto, no se si saben del dicho "los gorditos son buena onda" pero casualmente los que son muy atléticos sé la pasan tomándose fotos, y más para mi que soy invitada te miran con cara de haber olfateado un calcetín sucio.

Así que regla numero uno para entrar en un gimnasio, hazte amiga de los gorditos. Ellos dejaran de serlo un día, pero lo mala onda no se quita con nada.

—Ey, Cat— me saca de mis pensamientos Tori —voy a ir al baño regreso en un momento, cuando se vayan aquellas chicas cerrare el lugar y tendremos la practica.

Asiento con la cabeza y ella se va. Ella es tan linda, que no entiendo porque se sigue poniendo nerviosa al hablar de cosas tan comunes, como cuando saliendo del concierto me dejo exactamente a diez para la una en mi casa... la estábamos pasando muy bien, la sesión de besos en el carro iba de maravilla pero en definitiva es muy respetuosa en cuanto a mi madre, y sus reglas.

—Así que... ¿eres la novia de Victoria?

Es la pregunta que me hace girar la vista a una de las tres chicas que se paran a mi lado, por lo mismo yo tambien me levanto. Ladeo la cabeza un tanto confundida porque Tori nunca me las ha mencionado, en realidad a parte del entrenador... no tiene mucha interacción con nadie más.

—Si, lo soy... ¿son amigas?

—Oh, no— exclama una rubia —claro que no, no sé si lo haz notado pero ella es muy seria, casi siempre entra hablando con el entrenador sin dirigirse a nadie más... por eso el que te trajera tan seguido nos parecio curioso.

—¿Curioso?— le pregunto extrañada

—Si, no sabíamos que ella era gay,— habla la más alta con un tono engreído que no me termina de agradar del todo —de haberlo sabido antes...

Me muerdo la lengua para no decir nada y las tres empiezan a reír, como voy a decir algo llega mi latina al lado, con dos botellas de agua en mano una que extiende hacia a mi para cuando la tomo, se para un poco detrás de mi y la veo incomoda.

—Bueno, un gusto en conocerte— vuelve a hablar la más alta de ellas —esperemos vernos más seguido, y por su puesto a tu novia.

Lo ultimo lo dice en un tono venenoso que me hace gruñir internamente, caminando de manera exagerada y nada decente, terminan por salir del gimnasio. Siento la barbilla de mi morena recargarse en mi hombro, y su brazo rodea mi abdomen.

—¿Amigas tuyas?— me pregunta

—No, solo tenían una pregunta.— le respondo y siento sus labios presionar en mi mejilla varias veces —Me haces cosquillas, Tori.

—Oh.. que risueña eres,— habla en mi oreja regalándome besos cortos ahí mismo que me hacen reír —pero es mejor que iniciemos con la lección.

Asiento con la cabeza y ella va a cerrar las puertas del lugar, apagando las luces de todas las áreas de pelea excepto la del centro, donde ella se mete de un brinco con facilidad, pero me extiende una mano ayudándome a subir al ring.

—¿Tienes alguna idea de cual es la posición para pelear?

—Algo...— musito poniendo ambos puños delante de mi rostro como lo he visto en televisión —así.

Ella se para detrás de mi, pasando sus brazos por los míos hasta que nuestras manos se encontraron, sus manos atrapan mis puños y los cambian un poco de posición, dobla hasta que mis codos tocan mis costillas, mis manos están ahora a la altura de mis hombros.

—Tu pierna derecha pásala para atrás,— me explica y yo lo hago al instante un tanto despacio cuando siento su cuerpo pegar con el mio —ahora la izquierda trata de mantenerla flexionada un poco,— su rodilla inclina mi pierna como siento su respiración en la parte trasera de mi cuello lo que hace que inconscientemente tiemble ante su aliento —baja el mentón, esto es para no darle puntos libres a tu rival,— sus manos toman mi cintura girándome ligeramente a la derecha —esta seria tu posición de guardia.

Suelto el aire que aguantaba en mis pulmones cuando la veo caminar frente a mi, yo sigo tiesa como me dejo. Me sonríe traviesa, y siento mi cara, que digo mi cara, mi cuerpo... toda mi alma, y los latidos de mi corazón subir en calor inmediatamente.

¿Que me pasa? ¿Porque me acelero? ¿Que pasa con mi pulso?

—Vamos, dame un golpe,— expresa ella meneando el cabello de su coleta —dame un golpe y vuelve a la posición.

—Pero no quiero golpearte

—No lo harás, solo es una practica quiero ver como atacas.

Solo un golpe... bien. No muy fuerte no la quiero lastimar, mi puño se dirige a su hombro y... ya no esta ahí. Vaya que veloz, me da una mirada burlona y esto no se va quedar así. Mi otro puño apunta a su abdomen donde rápido su codo me impide el paso, ahora a su barbilla pero su guante me vuelve a tapar el paso. La miro con un puchero en los labios y suelta una carcajada, que revuelve mi estomago en el buen sentido.

—No quiero enseñarte a golpear, Cat— me dice volviendo a su pose de defensa —ahora yo te atacare lentamente y tú esquivaras o bloquearas de alguna manera mis ataques.

Su guante viene a mi estomago como junto mis antebrazos en un acto meramente instintivo, ella me ve con una sonrisa orgullosa, volviendo su otro puño a mi rostro el cual cubro con ambos puños. Nunca llega a darme ningún golpe, solo roza ligeramente el área que protejo.

—Eso, lo haces muy bien,— me felicita y sus "golpes" llegan más rápido pero logro con ellos —excelente. El punto de la defensa personal,— comienza hablar entre movimientos que me hace esquivar —es dominar a tu oponente sin que este se de cuenta, predecir sus movimientos y actuar dos veces más rápido.

—Y si...— sorprendente pero no noto que estoy cansada hasta que escucho los jadeos en mi voz, y la gota que resbala por la frente de mi novia —se tratara de atacar como le haría en eso.

—Oh, te refieres a algo...— no logro pensar nada más cuando una de sus manos eleva mi pierna haciéndome caer con ella al suelo, siento su mano en mi espalda amortiguando mi caída —como esto. Esta es una llave, se supone que en este momento debería— traga saliva ante nuestra evidente cercanía —..golpearte con los puños, si fueras mi oponente.

—¿Y la mano en la espalda de que sirve?

—Eso..— se sonroja desviando la mirada —es solo para que no te lastimaras, en verdad no deberías poner tu mano ahí.

Sonrió sin meditarlo, empujándola de forma sutil hasta tenerla por debajo de mi, su pecho sube y baja mirándome con los ojos bien abiertos, tomo sus dos brazos sostenido con mi mano sus muñecas por arriba de su cabeza, me agacho a robarle un puro beso en la punta de su nariz.

—Me gusta más esta llave,— le digo graciosa como ella me ve con el ceño fruncido cuando aprieto más mi agarre —te ves bien así.

—¿Así que me veo bien perdiendo?— suelta subiendo su cabeza intentando alcanzar mis labios, pero no la dejo... todavía no

—En el caso de que solo pierdas contra mi... si en definitiva me gusta— no sigo aguantando mis ganas, y comenzamos con el beso —me encanta— murmuro en los pocos segundos que ocupamos para inhalar aire y volver —me fascina.

Sus labios saben tan bien contra los míos, detecto un leve sabor a mango, pero en sí su boca es un delirio. Como nuestros labios se sincronizan de forma perfecta, y... ¿cuando apagaron el aire acondicionado? ¿Porque de repente hace tanto calor?

Su boca, su abdomen, su cuerpo contra el mio... quema, no de una forma dolorosa, es como si tuviera temperatura, pero diferente... porque jamás he pensado que enfermarme se sienta tan bien.

Me separo tan solo un poco, cuando ella se zafa de mi agarre y pone sus dos manos en mis hombros, alejándome de manera suave mirándome a los ojos con lo que detecto, esfuerzo en no avergonzarse.

—¿Quieres ir al baile de primavera conmigo?

Me recargo en su pecho soltando una carcajada que no me esfuerzo nada en reprimir, cuando la veo esta me ve extrañada y con la cabeza ladeada lo que me da ternura con lo que me lanzo a besarle una mejilla, seguida de la otra.

—Tori..— le empiezo a decir cuando me recupero de mi risa —¡¿como puedes pensar que no lo haré?!— le abrazo sinceramente —claro que quiero ir contigo.

—Me..— su labio inferior sobresale —asustaste, Cat.

Sigo con mi sonrisa de oreja a oreja cuando nos levantamos y salimos del ring, nos metemos a las duchas... cada quien a una, no es que quisiera que entráramos juntas... ¿o si?

Meneo mi cabello ahora empapado intentando despejar mis ideas, cuando salgo Tori ya me espera en un banca parándose para tomarme la mano, noto que apago todas las luces del lugar. Lo que en verdad me sorprendió es que cuando abrimos la puerta de salida esta lloviendo afuera, no gotas, esto es en serio fuerte. Esto es malo, le prometí a mamá llegar temprano a casa, tenemos cena familiar.

—Creo que en el almacén había un paraguas iré por el, espérame aquí.

No tarda más de cinco minutos en venir con un paraguas, se ve algo viejo pero sirve cuando lo extendemos, me dice que es el unico que había y comenzamos a caminar una vez que ella cerro el gimnasio con candado.

Por el camino me doy cuenta de personas bajo edificios o carpas esperando el camión, o como los niños saltan sobre los charcos cosa que me reprimo a no hacer cuando recuerdo la cena familiar. El viento sopla en mi rostro, y el cielo esta tan nublado que se torna gris, aun así.

Esto es lindo.

Tomarle la mano a tu novia, mientras caminan a casa, es una de las mejores sensaciones que puedes experimentar. Y si no tienen novia consigan la y háganlo, tal vez me den la razón, o tal vez no se sienta igual... tal vez es solo Tori, pero... a ella no se las presto. Volteo a mirarla sonriendo internamente al ver su mirada perdida en todo el entorno, ella tambien lo disfruta, de una manera tan tranquila que... ni siquiera parece darse cuenta de que esta sonriendo.

Oh.

Viéndola más detalladamente, ya que es ella la que sostiene el paraguas, pero como es solo para una persona lo inclina más hacia mi lado, por lo que veo uno de sus hombros totalmente empapado, aun asi... pareciera no importarle en lo absoluto.

—¿Porque me miras?— pregunta cuando me descubre con un tono intenso de rojo cubriendo sus mejillas

Dios, la quiero tanto.

—Tori, eres tan linda.

—N-No... lo soy.

...

Llegamos a mi casa más pronto de lo que me gustaría, ella cierra el paraguas cuando estamos paradas en el tapete de la entrada. Me da un beso corto en la mejilla dispuesta a abrir de nuevo el paraguas para despedirse, pero se lo impido con mi mano.

—Pasa un rato.

—¿No tenias cena familiar?

—Si, pero son solo mi abuela y mi tía.

—En verdad no quiero incomodar,— me dice nerviosa jugando con las pulseras en su muñeca —salúdame a tu mamá, mañana podemos vernos.

Cuando esta por dar un paso fuera de mi lado, recuerdo su punto débil.

—Mamá hizo brownies de chocolate, ¿no eran tus favoritos?

Obvio que sé que son sus favoritos, pero mi cara de satisfacción al verla retroceder me hace sentir orgullosa de la cocina de mi madre.

—Solo media hora, en verdad no quiero incomodar.

Doy un brinco dando por hecho mi propósito, nos limpiamos los zapatos en la entrada y abro la puerta, en la sala no hay nadie pero tomo a mi novia del brazo observando lo nerviosa que esta por entrar la arrastro conmigo hasta el comedor.

La primera que sonríe al verme es mi nona, que se para lentamente de su asiento para besarme la mejilla, despues me agacho para saludar de la misma manera a mi tía Jenna. Mi abuela ve extrañada a mi morena, esperando que la presente.

—El pollo esta por salir pero traje.. ¡Cat ya llegaste que bien y viniste con Tori!— expresa mi mamá que sale de la cocina —¿como estas querida?

—Muy bien señ.. Aria. Estábamos en el gimnasio pero nos demoramos más de lo pensado por la lluvia, lo lamento.

—No te disculpes por eso, apenas va estar listo el pollo traía unos brownies para que no murieran de hambre, ¿quieres?

La castaña asiente tímidamente, como nos sentamos todas en la mesa, comenzamos a comer los aperitivos con la platica común de mi abuela con mi madre, algunos chistes cuando noto que Tori comienza a entrar en confianza, lo que me alegra porque no me gusta que se sienta incomoda de ninguna manera. Mi familia es su familia, a mi mamá le agrada muchísimo y...

—Y tu jovencita..— escucho a mi nona dirigirse a la latina —¿estudias donde mismo que Cat?

—Si, en Hollywood Arts.

—Esa escuela de artes, donde solo entran bailarines y músicos que en realidad nunca triunfan... es una perdida de tiempo.

A mi tía Jenna nunca le ha parecido el método de enseñanza que ha tenido mi madre conmigo y mi hermano, ella dice que él ya es caso perdido, así que solo habla conmigo en las vísperas de año nuevo. Con el paso del tiempo te das cuenta que comentarios como los de ella, tienes que ignorarlos.

—Jenna no digas eso,— protesta mi abuela con el ceño fruncido —ademas por lo que me ha contado mi hija Tori no es solo buena cantando, tambien lo es con las matemáticas y las ciencias.

—¿Lo recuerdas mamá?— pregunta asombrada mi mamá y contengo una carcajada

—¡Soy vieja pero puedo recordar algunas cosas!— se queja mi nona y yo no aguante la risa que calma muy rápido —tambien recuerdo que fue ella la que te dio los tulipanes amarillos que por cierto quedaron excelentes en el jardín.

Wow, mi madre habla mucho con nona, pero... quería decirle hoy que Tori es mi novia. Es una persona muy importante para mi y espero lo tome del todo bien, ¿ya lo sabrá?

—Eres la novia de Cat, ¿verdad?

Suelta de una y yo suspiro, en verdad mi abuela es increible. Pero al mirar enfrente de mi veo la expresión desencajada de mi tía, que casi se ahoga con su soda dietetica. Por mi lado Tori asiente con la cabeza, un tanto sonrojada.

—Espero cuides bien de mi nieta, es una chica especial.

Mi novia me mira, esbozando una suave sonrisa angelical; —Lo sé.

Nos tomamos la mano por debajo de la mesa, y ella me da pequeñas caricias con su pulgar, haciéndome temblar por dentro.

—¿Ahora eres lesbiana?

Oh no, ese no es un tono bueno. Todos en la familia saben que cuando Jenna se pone irritante es en verdad... irritante.

—Jenna si no vas a decir nada bueno,— habla mi madre mirándola con el ceño fruncido —ahórrate los comentarios.

—¿Que me ahorre los comentarios?— pregunta riendo de manera despectiva —La única hija que te había salido bien, ahora resulta lesbiana, ¿no te molesta?

—Frankie es un buen muchacho, el que tú no lo veas es tu problema,— mi mamá elevo su tono de voz, y cuando mi mamá eleva su tono de voz... nada bueno esta por venir —Tori es una chica amable y cordial... ¡Dos características que tú no conoces!

Siento la mano de mi morena temblar contra la mía, y la aprieto fuerte dandole seguridad... ella es mi novia, no me importa lo que mi tía pueda decir.

—¡Al menos yo sabría educar a mis hijos!

—¡Pero no los tienes, así que déjame criar a los míos como yo sé!

—¿Es en serio?— Jenna comienza a cambiar su tono de piel a un rojo furioso —Tu hija la que soñaba con el príncipe azul, la que tenia posters de bandas de chicos en su habitación, la que describía a la perfección su vida junto a un hombre... ¡Ahora sale con una, una chica!... No me sorprendería sea esa mocosa la de todo el plan, despues tendrás a Cat vistiendo con pantalones y camisas.

Me aprieto en mi asiento cuando al intentar saltar Tori me lo impide, es que... como una persona puede soltar tanta basura al hablar... ahora sé porque no tiene marido, ni hijos, ni amigos. Me giro a mirar a mi novia que ve apenada su atuendo como si fuera malo...

Oh, no... no, no, no. Tori es del tipo de persona que piensa demasiado las cosas.

¡Me gusta como viste Tori!... no es muy femenino, pero es su estilo. Ahora mismo lleva una blusa negra con la frase de una banda antigua, lleva jeans de mezclilla y tenis... pero a mi me gusta.

—¡NI SIQUIERA PODRÁS TENER NIETOS!

_¡PUM!_

Ella me suelta la mano levantándose de una de su asiento, tirando su propia silla en el proceso, se ve... Dios, esa mirada no la había visto desde que comenzamos a salir. Es la misma que puso el día que la cure de su pelea, la mirada de cachorro a medio morir.

—M-Me tengo que ir...

Sale corriendo de una forma tan veloz que cuando menos me doy cuenta ha salido de la casa, mi madre me toma del hombro cuando intento alcanzarla. Me da la mirada de "necesita estar sola" pero yo no quiero dejarla sola. Lo unico que puedo hacer es mirar a mi tía de la manera más fea que he mirado a alguien, pero mi abuela me gana en hablar.

—Si vuelves a decir semejantes comentarios te prohibiré las visitas al asilo, y no tendrás contacto conmigo de nuevo,— por primera vez desde que conozco a mi nona, habla autoritaria y completamente seria —estábamos pasando un buen rato y lo arruinaste, solo quería venir acá para ver que chica tiene tan feliz a mi nieta... no puedes soltar ese tipo de comentarios, mejor vete de aquí.

—Pero..

—Vete de aquí, Jenna.

No puedo continuar con la conversación, subo a mi cuarto rápido sintiéndome vulnerable, le mando varios mensajes a Tori... pero no me contesta, ella siempre contesta. Siento el liquido caliente en mis mejillas, que se reconocer como lagrimas viendo la intensa lluvia por mi ventana.

…

Ha pasado una hora, sigue sin responder mi mensaje. Escucho que tocan la puerta y murmuro un "pase" con mi cara enterrada en la almohada... nunca había detestado tanto a una persona, y tampoco pensé que cuando llegara fuera mi propia tía.

—Te traje chocolate caliente, pequeña.

—Gracias, nona.

Me enderezo y ella se sienta en la esquina de mi cama, yo aun enrollada en mi cobija me acomodo a su lado, me ve paciente sonriéndome como sus ojos muestran esas pequeñas arrugas.

—Cat..— comienza a hablar paciente mientras pone malvaviscos en su chocolate —¿sabes porque tu madre, e incluso yo aceptamos a Tori de buena manera?

—¿Porque es mi novia?

—Si, en parte es por eso— suspira tomando un sorbo de su bebida para mirarme —pero hay ciertas cosas que todavía no sabes. Sé que eras muy pequeña pero, ¿haz visto fotos de tu padre?

Yo asiento con la cabeza, recordando la foto que mamá tiene en su habitación.

—Tori se parece a tu padre...

¿Que? ¡¿Que?!

—Incluso en el físico, castaños, complexión delgada, sonrisa resplandeciente, ojos grandes— sigue diciendo y yo me intereso aún más —pero mas que nada, en su forma de ser... Cat, te voy a contar una historia préstame mucha atención.

Ella mira por la ventana como si recreara todo en su mente, viendo las gotas que quedaron pegadas en el cristal da un largo suspiro acomodando detrás de sus orejas su cabello canoso.

—Había una vez un chico, divertido, serio y amable, que inevitablemente se enamoro de una chica peli-naranja, ambos... conectaron al instante, eran viejos tiempos, era amor joven, no tardaron mucho en casarse, ellos estaban tan enamorados que sonreían de manera magnifica solo al verse, él trabajaba duro día a día eran tiempos dificiles, tuvieron a su primer hijo lo que les trajo felicidad inmediata, y aunque tenían que trabajar más, ambos sabían que eran felices de esa manera por lo que no mucho tiempo despues tuvieron una niña... fue la mejor epoca de sus vidas, ambos niños saludables y adorables, pero un día en el otoño..— su voz empieza a apagarse y yo estoy impaciente porque continué —las familias fueron reclutadas para una guerra en el oriente, la familia del chico tenia antecedentes que los dejaban libres en esa ocasión, pero la familia de ella... no tenia nada, ocupaban mandar a alguien pero no tenia padre, ni hermanos, eran dos chicas y su madre solamente... él se ofreció sin dudarlo ni un segundo, el día más amargo de todos fue dos semanas despues con una carta informando la muerte de... de él.

Esto es malo, acabo de llorar y ahora lo quiero hacer de nuevo... es tan triste, la historia es tan triste.

—Tu padre fue un hombre ejemplar... de eso no me queda duda.

Mi padre... es la historia de él, nunca supe como había muerto, mamá nunca me lo dijo, no recuerdo mucho, en realidad es nada, era una bebé pero aún así... es reconfortante al fin escuchar la historia.

—Ahora te preguntaras, ¿a que quiero llegar con todo esto?

—¿A que?

—Tu padre y Tori tienen más cosas en común de lo que pensé, ellos lo dan todo por los demás.

El sonido de mi celular me hace girar a verlo, como en la pantalla aparece...

"_No te preocupes estoy bien, te quiero, descansa- Tori"_

—Pero aveces darlo todo por los demás... es un defecto.

_**If there are boundaries **_

_**I will try to knock them down**_

_**Im latching on, babe**_

_**Continuara...**_

_**El próximo sera muuuy largo... pero pensé en dividirlo para darle un toque de suspenso al asunto, gracias por leer.**_

_**Areli Escobar: **_jajaja si, el asunto con Rob esta solucionado y me alegra que te gustara el capitulo sobre todo porque ya son novias y todo.. Aaaaw.

_**Chat'de'Lune: **_el proximo sera mucho más largo, es solo la propia dramatica del autor XD... y si, digamos que Tori esta coladisima por Cat. Gracias ¿tú de donde eres?... PD: apapachar es como abrazar pero mucho, mucho mas cariñoso y dulce x3.

_**Kuroneko:**_Mmmmhmn ¿Que webserie te rompio el coraozon TnT?, es que... no quiero adelantarte mucho solo dire que no me gustan los finales tristes, todo lo que escribo termina... bien, pero si me gusta el drama, mucho drama XD. QwQ me alegro que te gustara como le pidio ser novias, además de que a mi tambien me encanta esa cancion Wujuuuu.

**Aline: **Jejejeje si aparece alguien estilo Tori en mi vida, me caso sin pensarlo. XD consigo rapido un lugar en las Vegas, y tienes razon yo tambien saque un poco de mi lado cursi con esta morena, pero... que le vamos hacer, espero que el capitulo te gustara, besos.

**Kallenzn:** JAJAJAJA yo tambien pense "eso" 7w7... pero más adelantito, solo un poco más. Yeeeih yo tambien te daria un abrazote por perder tu tiempo conmigo XD... bueno con mi historia, besos. Gracias por comentar.

**Kabevl:** Si! es que para hacer los capitulos veo nuevamente capitulos de Victorious como para sacar inspiracion y en especial ese capitulo me hizo mucha inspiracion. Saludos igual a ti, besos.

_**Kitty69fong: **_Woooow tu comentario me motivo mucho, yo se que hay muchos de team "Jori" que no pasan para nada el "Cori" por eso aprecio de sobremanera tu comentario, y despues del siete X'D sigue el ocho y el nueve... tal vez hasta quince. Aaaaaaaaaaaaaw me sonrojaste con tu comentario, yo tambien te quiero y un gran saludo y abrazote y besote.. Aqui te dejo los nombres de las canciones;

1- Start of Something – High School Musical

2- Beautiful - Akon

3- Toxic – Britney Spears

4- Unconditionally - Katy Perry

5- Kiss me – Ed Sheeran

6- Yellow – Coldplay

7- Thinking Out Loud – Ed Sheeran

8- Latch – Disclosure

**Guest:** Muchas gracias por comentar, XD si ya son novias Wujuuuuuuu. Besos.


	9. Chapter 9

_**You make it look like it's magic  
Cause I see nobody,  
nobody but you, you, you  
I'm never confused **_

Un día nuevo, actitud renovada y por supuesto inmensas ganas de correr a la casa de mi novia. Nona se quedo a dormir, paso por su cuarto que sigue obscuro y en silencio tal vez porque es muy temprano, el sol todavía no termina de salir por completo mientras me hago pan tostado con mermelada y lo acompaño con un vaso de leche.

Cuando veo que el sol se pone, me apresuro en dejar los platos en la vajilla y lavarme los dientes, nadie a despertado así que dejo una nota en la mesa de noche de mi mamá.

«_Estaré con Tori, te amo, te llamo más tarde._»

Al salir de la casa pido un taxi, no porque crea que el trayecto a la casa de mi morena sea largo si no porque quiero ir a un Starbucks antes, pedí dos brownies de chocolate con almendras y un café, los primeros son para Tori ella los ama y lo segundo es para mi dado que casi no pude dormir anoche. Aun así me siento excelente, me termino la bebida y le pago al taxi que me regresa veinte de cambio, camino hasta tocar el timbre de la casa Vega.

Pasan unos segundos como me abre la puerta Holly, sus ojos se arrugan al sonreírme y le devuelvo el gesto, ella es muy amable, siempre lo ha sido incluso cuando no era novia de Tori.

—Cat, que gusto me da verte,— expresa abriendo totalmente la puerta para que entre —pasa, estamos un poco agitados porque como sabrás nos vamos con mi suegra los fines de semana.

Paso adentro y cierra la puerta como veo maletas en los sofás de la sala.

—No se preocupe, yo lo sé— le respondo buscando a mi latina con la mirada —solo vine porque quería ver a Tori antes de que se fuera.

—Oh, ella no ira... ¿no lo sabias?

El "¿porque?" queda atorado en mi garganta cuando Trina llega haciendo un berrinche mientras baja las escaleras, pisaba duro, como queriendo romper el piso.

—¡¿Porque tengo que ir con la abuela?!— preguntaba la diva soltando una maleta rosa al suelo —Siempre va Tori, dudo que se de cuenta de que estoy ahí... ¡se la vive durmiendo!

—Ya hablamos de esto hija,— Holly pone una mueca divertida ante la actitud de su hija —tu hermana esta enferma, y dudo que el frió de la casa de la abuela la haga sentir mejor, ocupa quedarse y si no va ella, iras tú.— suspira —No sé porque te quejas, Tori va siempre sin quejarse y tú con batalla vas en navidad.

—¡Eso es porque Tori es aburrida!— frunzo el ceño ante eso —¡Se la pasa leyendo o jugando con los perros de la abuela, en cambio yo!— se señala con un dedo —¡Si tengo una vida, y voy a fiestas!

Aw.

Tori jugando con perros, eso es dulce si me preguntan para nada aburrido. No puedo entender como es que comparte una relación sanguínea con Trina, son tan diferentes. No me malentiendan no me desagrada Trina, simplemente... es el típico concepto de una niña creída, ya saben fiestas, ropa a la moda, perseguir hombres, fama, tacones o cosas por el estilo y Tori... a ella ni siquiera la puedo describir.

—¡Katrina Vega vas a ir y punto final!

Sabes que la cosa se pone seria cuando tu mamá dice tu nombre completo, sin más que decir se sienta resignada en el sillon individual.

—¿Tori esta enferma?— pregunto a Holly que intenta cerrar un maleta con esfuerzo

—Tiene fiebre,— me contesta suspirando cuando al fin el bolso cierra —ayer llego empapada por la lluvia y no ceno mucho, al despertar tenia casi treinta y nueve grados de calentura.

—¿Puedo verla?

—Claro,— acepta mirándome a los ojos —pero... ¿puedo pedirte un favor?

—Por supuesto.

—Sé que ella no es una niña pero, ¿podrías ver que al menos termine su desayuno?— me da un ligero apretón en el hombro mirándome con afecto y yo asiento con la cabeza dos veces —tambien sé que son novias, me alegro mucho por ustedes...— me da un abrazo y lo correspondo —sobre el desayuno lo deje en el microondas para que no se enfriara, puede comerlo más tarde con que lo haga ¿vale?

—Esta bien, me asegurare de eso.

Voy subiendo las escaleras cuando me vuelve a llamar, giro la cabeza para verla hacia abajo pues ya subí la mitad de escalones.

—Dile a David que tenemos que irnos, que puede dejar a Tori contigo. Si puedes dile tambien que baje mi secador de cabello.

Afirmo con la cabeza, realmente nerviosa sigo subiendo la escalera y llego hasta su cuarto que es el ultimo del pasillo a la derecha, me detengo un momento a verme al espejo que esta pegado en la pared, alisando mi falda con las manos.

Es decir, si hubiera sabido que esta seria mi presentación inicial con mis suegros habría elegido algo más formal. Estoy bien, solo... que quiero dar realmente una buena impresión. Llevo una blusa lila de tirantes, jeans blancos y unos lindos tacones negros, lo demás son accesorios, como pulseras y un collar.

Tomando una calada de aire, toco la puerta, se escucha un "pase" del otro lado por lo que abro y doy dos pasos adentro. Al primero que veo es a David que esta sentado en la esquina de la cama de mi novia quien se esconde un poco en las sabanas al verme. Al irme acercando él me extiende su mano y nos damos lo que se diría un "saludo formal".

—Mira parece magia, justo estábamos hablando de ti,— me habla queriendo ocultar una sonrisa que sale de sus labios —veras mi hija me estaba comentando que...— no logra decir mucho cuando su ceño se frunce mirándome determinado, sonrió porque me recuerda mucho a la cara que hace Tori cuando piensa demasiado —que... ya sabes que son novias y... espero tomes en cuenta que yo...

—Oh, por favor no— escucho la voz de mi castaña por debajo de la cobija donde se acaba de esconder

—Soy policía.

—Y lo hizo,— mi novia sale de su escondite con la cara roja no sé muy bien si por la fiebre o por vergüenza —no le hagas caso, Cat.

Supongo que esto es porque le contó a su papá de nuestra relación, veo que ambos discuten con la mirada y es que... es gracioso. Sé que le apena que David sea tan sobre protector pero a mi me da mucha ternura, como la despeina y se queja, o como le da un beso en la frente cuando se va al trabajo.

Suelto una leve carcajada en la que él me acompaña con Tori mirándonos con un puchero en los labios, que créanme... me resisto a no besar.

—Holly dice que deben irse,— le digo —además de que ocupa el secador de su cabello.

—Claro,— dice dandole un beso en la mejilla a mi novia quien se aleja un poco al principio pero termina cediendo —¿puedes acompañarme un momento?

Por como quinta vez en el día, solo asiento con la cabeza y ambos caminamos fuera del cuarto alejándonos un poco de ahí cuando él se para solo a mirarme, como analizándolo todo antes de decirlo.

—Mira, iré al punto— suspira mirándome con sus ojos negros —¿quieres a mi hija?

—Por supuesto, yo la quiero.

—No lo entiendes,— murmura rascando su barba y yo inclino mi cabeza dudosa a ese comentario —ella... no la viste esa noche buscando en cereales... no la viste en la florería buscando en Internet que tipo debería de rosas estarían bien llevar para representar afecto o respeto... no la viste en el sofá derramando lagrimas... por... bueno por algo que ahora ya no importa... mi pregunta es... ¿la quieres tanto como ella a ti?

Sonreí de inmediato, viendo sus ojos nerviosos como cualquier padre preocupado.

—La quiero... la quiero cuando lee con el ceño fruncido, y la quiero cuando discute con los programas en televisión sabiendo perfectamente que no la pueden escuchar... la quiero cuando le quita el pepperoni a la pizza para comérselo sólo despues o cuando arruga la nariz al sentir brisa fresca... sé que tal vez no la he visto tanto como usted... pero puedo asegurarle que la veo, y la quiero más que nadie.

Siento su brazo en mi hombro dándome una pequeña palmada, que me hace recuperar la respiración.

—Muy buena respuesta, pasen una linda tarde y puedes quedarte a dormir,— me comenta caminando hacia al cuarto principal que comparte con su esposa —Cat— voltea antes de meterse por completo —cada una en una habitación... separadas por la noche, por favor.

En realidad no supe que contestar a eso, por lo que agarre camino al cuarto de Tori donde abrí y cerré la puerta en segundos recargándome en esta para dar un suspiro. Más calmada camino hasta la cama sentándome en el mismo lugar donde antes estuvo David, viendo como mi novia salia de su escondite para darme una sonrisa tímida.

—Hola...

—Hola, cariño..— le digo acariciando su mejilla y ella amplia los ojos sorprendida

—¿Cariño?

—¿No te gusta?— le pregunto y niega fuerte con la cabeza

—No.. es decir si.. no.. si me gusta... me gusta... cariño es lindo— habla enredándose con su lengua y suelto una carcajada —solo que me sorprendiste.

—¿Te sientes mal?

—Solo es fiebre, mis papás exageran un poco porque casi nunca me enfermo,— me explica mirándome a los ojos —no te preocupes, estoy muy bien.

—¿Porque no tomaste el paraguas de mi casa?

—Siéndote sincera no sentí el agua sobre mis hombros hasta que mi mamá me pregunto porque estaba empapada,— murmura agachando la cabeza —y por la mañana iba salir a caminar pero todo me daba vueltas... y ahora estoy aquí.

Me tomo mi tiempo en verla, su cabello esta húmedo probablemente tomo un baño hace poco, es lo mejor cuando tienes calentura, y tiene puesto un pijama azul, pantalón y blusa de manga larga. No tiene maquillaje, no es que lo necesite... sus largas pestañas, sus labios rosados, su nariz respingada, su cabello castaño, su dentadura blanca... es todo en ella, es perfecto.

—¿Podemos hablar de lo que ocurrió ayer?

—¿Puedo comenzar yo?— me pregunta sentándose por mi lado y noto que lleva unas calcetas blancas, como me demoro en contestar ve su atuendo de mal modo

—Esta bien empieza tú,— abrio los labios pero le interrumpí —y Tori... me gusta tu pijama.

Inclina su cabeza sonriéndome, antes de acercarse rápido por un beso en mi frente. Luego de eso rasca su nuca, como meditando seriamente lo que esta a punto de decirme, abriendo la boca varias veces antes de hablar.

—Yo sé que no soy un príncipe azul...— susurra tomándome una mano —sé que no soy un chico y ni siquiera soy una princesa,— acaricia mis nudillos con su pulgar —No me gustan las faldas, ni los trajes, no tengo una sonrisa de galán, y no soy el tipo de persona que le puede agradar a todos, es más incluso soy odiada antes de que siquiera me conozcan, yo... no tengo muchas cosas,— me aprieta ligeramente la mano mirándome de forma audaz —pero, de alguna manera... al salir contigo, al besarte, al tomarnos de la mano,— su vista ve un segundo nuestras manos entrelazadas —me siento... feliz, fuerte... como si pudiese hacerlo todo, por eso mismo... estuve viendo unos vestidos para el baile, no sé mucho de eso pero Trina me ayudara, ademas la semana pasada pode los jardines del vecindario por... podríamos salir a cenar antes del baile, mi papá me prestara su camioneta, sé que no es una limusina pero tiene un estampado de fuego es... es increible me gusta mucho, no sé si a ti... pero... creí que estaría bien, la parte de atrás es muy amplia podríamos comer helado de regreso, bueno... dependiendo de cual sea el toque de queda que te de tu mamá, ya lo veremos...— me sonríe y me doy cuenta del frenético palpitar de mi pecho —No soy un chico... y no soy nada parecido a un ideal pero... quiero que sepas que haría cualquier cosa por ti, para que la pases bien a mi lado... siempre.

Me abraza por la espalda y creo que jamas me he sentido más completa en mi vida. Pongo mis brazos sobre los de ella, y siento su suave respiración en mi oreja, añadiéndolo a mi lista de mis sonidos favoritos en el mundo.

«_La respiración de Tori._»

—Te quiero, Cat.

Me giro ahora sentándome en su regazo envolviendo mis piernas en su abdomen, se tensa al principio pero cuando paso mis brazos por sus hombros y le acaricio el cabello comienza a relajarse. Le beso, despacio dejando que nuestros labios perezosos se queden pausados el tiempo que les plazca, hasta que yo me separo. La observo y ella hace lo mismo, nuestras frentes se unen.

—Escúchame Tori,— le digo encima de los labios haciendo que cierre los ojos unos segundos —deje de pensar en mi chico ideal la primera vez que me besaste...— abre grandes los ojos y un rubor ataca sus mejillas —eres la persona que me hace feliz, eres la persona que siempre tengo en mente. Y eso... ni mi tía, ni los chicos en la escuela, ni nadie más podría cambiarlo.— pasa sus brazos por mi cintura aferrándose de ahí a mi blusa —Eres tú la persona que me deja pensando todo el día, siempre me pregunto qué estarás haciendo, o en donde estarás... me muero de celos si alguna chica te mira, y aunque tengan un cartel de "heterosexual" en la frente, me enoja, me irrita... porque te quiero. Eres más que un ideal para mi... así que al diablo todo. Tú ya eres... mi chico ideal.

Nos besamos, sin ninguna vergüenza, dejando que sonidos impropios salieran de nuestros labios, despeinándonos en caricias, jadeando involuntariamente al separarnos. Ella se recargo en mi hombro con mi mano en su nuca, su boca planto un beso en parte de mi cuello, tan puro e inocente que me auto recrimine las cosquillas en distintas partes del cuerpo, y no precisamente solo en el estomago.

—A lo largo de nuestra relación,— musito con su aliento caliente pegándome en la clavícula —algunas personas estarán en contra, o no aceptaran que en realidad nos queremos, pero— sus brazos me aprietan aun más —eso a mi no me importa, te quiero demasiado... y sé que tu no estas acostumbrada al rechazo, es decir... solo mírate— levanta su rostro para verme —eres muy, muy hermosa... así que si alguien te dice algo solo dímelo, haré todo lo que este en mis manos para callarlo... incluso si eso significa dejarle sin dientes.

Ambas reímos por su ultimo comentario, y no me resisto en unir nuestras narices en un acto cariñoso. Muerde su labio inferior y me pregunto si sabrá lo terriblemente sexy que se ve al hacer eso, relamo los míos antes de atacar los de ella. Me dan una buena bienvenida, moviéndose de manera magnifica, exquisita y un tanto.. brusca es ese toque rudo que me hace sentir calor de repente.

Nos alejamos con ella mirándome anonada, con la boca abierta intentando recuperar la respiración.

—La vida nos pondrá obstáculos Tori,— hablo acercándome a su rostro con su vista clavada en mi boca —pero... ninguno me hará renunciar a ti. Espero desde hoy dejar eso en claro.

Poco a poco, con la delicadeza con la que el viento toca una flor, caímos recostadas en la cama, solo basto con que yo me inclinara hacia delante para que ella se dejara caer. Esto sin desconectar nuestros labios ni un segundo, queriendo profundizar toca con mi lengua su labio inferior haciendo que soltara un suspiro que enloqueció a mis oídos, luego me dio total acceso encontrando su lengua que bailo con la mía, estaba caliente... su lengua... si quisiera describir este beso diría ardiente, intenso, glorioso, ni siquiera con eso... en realidad las palabras se quedarían cortas para describirlo.

—Cat... tengo calor...

Solo dos palabras, cuatro sílabas, diez letras... ni siquiera una oración larga. Como puede encenderme tanto, literal mi cuerpo tembló al escucharle, mis sentidos cambiaron, de una todo era más lento, más erótico, más candente. Vi su cuerpo bajo el mio, nuestras miradas se unieron... sus ojos marrones estaban de alguna manera diferentes, estaban intensos, obscuros... y tan, tan atrayentes.

Me senté un poco abajo de su abdomen, sin saber muy bien lo que hacia. El primer botón en su blusa fue el más dificil, pero con los demás fui tomando practica, era una linda prenda de seda... tan suave al contacto, pero prefería mil veces más el tacto de su piel. Abrí su camisa con ansiedad, y mi garganta quedo en seco al instante.

Ni siquiera llevaba un sostén, mi vista fue recibida por su vientre plano y marcado dándome el tiempo de ir subiendo hasta topar con sus pequeños pechos que quedaban pecto con su figura, vi detalladamente la gota que bajo de su clavícula a sus pechos e inconscientemente me relamí los labios.

Quite su prenda hasta los hombros viéndola a los ojos cuando se levanto un poco permitiendo que la sacara por completo por su espalda aventando la a alguna parte de la habitación. Sus brazos enrollaron mi cuello agachándome con ella, mientras yo me entretuve delineando con un dedo cada cuadro en su abdomen, para al final ir por uno de sus pechos.

Lo tome, era tan cálido y blando que no me pude retener a oprimirlo haciendo que Tori jadeara en mi oreja lo que me hizo arder... y de nuevo, no solamente el estomago.

Sé que no investigue en Internet, y no tengo ninguna experiencia sexual en mi vida pero... creo que es más algo de instintos. Como cuando los peces nadan sin que les hayan enseñado, o como cuando ríes sin haberlo aprendido... simplemente son instintos, son cosas que de alguna manera aprendes.

Me dejare llevar por el instinto.

Fui bajando poniendo mis codos a los costados de su abdomen deteniéndome con eso, mi boca toco apenas su piel, dejando un sendero de besos cortos hasta su pecho izquierdo, una vez más relamí mis labios, bese su pezón moreno antes de succionarlo, sentí como sujetaba mi hombro y sus gemidos solo me incitaron a usar mi lengua, sintiéndolo endurecido me pase al otro pecho donde arremetí con más intensidad, dandole un mordisco como toque final.

Pase mis manos de nuevo por su vientre... se siente caliente, arde pero se siente tan jodidamente bien.

—Estas ardiendo Tori... estas enferma, puede hacerte daño...

—No... no importa...

Tomo mi rostro para que nuestras bocas se unieran, sus manos en mi espalda donde vagaban libremente, sentí como bajaban hasta más abajo pero temblorosas volvieron a subir, y sin despegarme del beso tome sus muñecas guiando sus manos hasta mi trasero dandole total permiso de tocar. Ella no lo pensó mucho más, apretó fuerte y gemí en sus labios. Cuando nos separamos un hilo de saliva conectaba nuestras bocas pero desapareció en segundos, la vi levantarse un poco para besar mi hombro jalando con sus dientes el tirante de mi blusa rogando que me la quitara.

Sin tener ánimos para torturarla un poco más, de un solo movimiento quite mi blusa aventando la por algún lugar, no dejamos de mirarnos, incluso nuestros ojos delataban nuestra latente excitación. Se acerco agachándose entre mis pechos, besando suave uno por encima del sostén, un de sus dedos recorrió mi espalda desabrochando la única prenda superior que me quedaba e igual que yo le lanzo sin importarle el paradero.

—Eres tan... tan hermosa... Cat.

Curiosamente, es justo lo que estaba pensando, pero... sobre ella. Sus brazos nos unieron, nuestros pechos desnudos encajaron perfectamente, sentí... sentí que era el lugar donde debía pasar el resto de mi vida. Nos seguimos besando, pausadamente, sin ser algo desesperado porque nos invadió una serenidad increible.

Entre risas, caricias y palabras de amor terminamos desnudándonos mutuamente.

Jale la cobija para cubrirnos, ambas sin saber muy bien lo que hacíamos, estábamos nerviosas, temblábamos, reíamos constantemente... porque nos amamos. De alguna forma mi rodilla termino en su centro y su muslo en el mio. No sé con seguridad quien fue la primera en gemir, pero nuestras voces inundaron de fogosidad la habitación. Presione más con mi pierna en su intimidad y la vi arquearse probablemente... de las cosas más sensuales que le he visto hacer.

Sus labios calientes atacaron mi cuello, ese tacto me hizo desplomarme sobre su cuerpo lo que hizo a nuestras intimidades rozarse de forma tan placentera... tan rica, tan exquisita, y nuestros jadeos se sincronizaban creando una melodía que dudo poder olvidar.

¿Hay limites para esta emoción llamada amor?

En realidad, no sé que es el amor, nadie lo sabe con certeza, existen ideas y teorías pero con seguridad nada. Puedo decir que yo he sentido que es hacer el amor, no me malinterpreten, soy virgen pero... ¿cuantas formas hay de hacer el amor?

Siento que Tori me hace el amor cuando me besa los nudillos de la mano y siento que se lo hago a ella cuando la beso de sorpresa. Siento que hacemos el amor cuando nos miramos solo para sonreírnos, y lo sigo sintiendo cuando mensajeamos en la madrugada, lo siento cuando me cuenta chistes o me halaga. Lo siento cuando nos abrazamos fuerte cada mañana... porque en teoría, nos estamos dando amor, ¿verdad?

El punto esta en que... en definitiva he sentido lo que siento ahora. Los gemidos sin control que salen de mi garganta, o como nos aferramos una a la otra con uñas y dientes, rodamos en la cama a veces riendo, a veces jadeando. Y no sabría describir el deleite que son sus manos en mis muslos, en mi trasero, en mi espalda... el gozo supera todos los niveles que podría pensar.

Pierdo las cuentas de cuantas marcas le he dejado y cuantas ella a mi. Su silueta caliente se enrollo con la mía en la forma más pasional... y si existe el paraíso, en definitiva seria este. Tengo que añadir a mis cosas favoritas una más a partir de hoy.

«_Nuestros cuerpos desnudos, juntos._»

Exhaustas, agotadas, sin energía terminamos de gritar por alcanzar el punto máximo de excitación, nos acurrucamos, con gotas de sudor resbalando por distintas partes, el cabello alborotado, dejando escapar alguna que otra lagrima y la respiración irregular. Pensando en esto como un momento tan perfecto como para arruinarlo con palabras, estaba bien... ese silencio que para nada era incomodo.

Era sereno, pacifico... era hermoso, como lo que acabamos de hacer.

Sentí su mano buscando la mía, encontrándola rápido entrelazando nuestros dedos y dandole un ligero apretón, asegurándose de que todo era real.

—Te amo, Cat...

—Estoy segura, de que yo tambien... ¿como te sientes?

—¿A... a q-que te refieres?

Sonrió ante su nerviosismo, pongo mi barbilla en su pecho cuidando no recargarme mucho para verle el rostro, me mira con la cara enrojecida y aunque siempre estuvo así supuse que era por la fiebre pero no... no creo que sea solo por eso, y me encanta como se sonroja.

—La fiebre...— sonrió traviesa haciéndome la inocente —¿que pensaste?

—Na.. nada— desvía la mirada más roja que antes —estoy bien, es decir... me siento mejor que en la mañana.

—¿Tienes hambre?

Asiente con la cabeza.

—¿Tomamos una ducha y bajamos?

Vuelve a asentir esta vez besando mi nariz fugazmente.

—Puedes usar mi baño, yo... yo usare el de Trina.

Esta vez yo asiento con la cabeza saliendo de una de las sabanas, ella se vuelve a tapar de manera rápida, camino menando un poco de más la cadera asegurándome de que su vista siga mi trasero, recojo mi ropa de manera lenta... la vergüenza no es lo mio. Antes de entrar al baño la miro por el rabillo de ojo dandole una sonrisa que la apena, para cerrar la puerta.

Es increible cuanto tiempo tu corazón puede latir frenéticamente solo por una persona.

Un momento.

No, no es solo una persona... es Tori.

…

Salgo del baño con una sonrisa, secando mi cabello con una toalla que termino de usar pronto y la devuelvo a su lugar. Mamá me marco hace unos minutos y le avise que me quedaría por hoy con Tori, omitiendo... la parte de que estábamos solas, ojo no mentí solo no dije alguna información. Ella me aviso que nona se quedaría una semana en casa y me alegro por eso. Mi novia entra en ese instante, ahora sin pijama con ropa informal. Una blusa gris holgada con lineas azules y una roja que le queda adorable, jeans negros y tenis del mismo color.

Me hace una seña con un simple movimiento de cabeza y bajamos a la cocina, en el microondas esta una sopa de verduras... pero a quien engañamos eso no es una comida completa. Terminamos haciendo emparedados de mantequilla de maní para acompañar, los brownies que traje y jugo de uva que inesperadamente crean una buena combinación.

Comemos en silencio, disfrutando cada bocado y por supuesto de nuestra propia compañía.

—¿En serio no te molesta mi forma de vestir?— su pregunta me hace mirarla a los ojos que me miran tímidos —Podría... podría cambiar un poco mis atuendos, si tú lo quieres... lo haré.

Acaricio su mejilla aprovechando que su silla esta tan cerca de mi.

—Me gusta como vistes, y no quiero que cambies,— le aseguro audaz —así tal como eres... me gustas.

—¿Aunque no sea un chico?

—Aunque no lo seas.

—¿Aunque no use traje y no tenga una limusina?

—Aunque no uses ni tengas.

—¿Aunque sea torpe y me avergüence con facilidad?

—Aun si tropezaras en cada pasillo o te sonrojaras por una simple actuación... aun si fueras un completo desastre... me seguirías gustando de aquí al infinito, Tori.— recarga su cabeza en mi hombro escondiéndose en mi cuello y acaricio con mi mano su cabello sedoso —¿Porque hoy tienes tantas preguntas?

—No lo sé... creo que enfermarme me trajo algo de... inseguridad.

—Pues no la tengas,— le susurre abrazándola como pude —tal vez en un principio no sabia como me sentia, no sabia que me pasaba contigo, no entendía muchas cosas... pero ahora, justo en este momento... siento que te amo. Nos amamos, por eso no debes de preocuparte... estamos de alguna manera, locas una por la otra.

En serio lo estábamos. Era ese tipo de amor que sabes que no vas a olvidar.

Prendimos la radio dejando que varias canciones llenaran la sala de alegría, o tal vez eramos nosotras quienes le daban vida. Nosotras que bailábamos torpemente al compás de la música, nos divertíamos más que en cualquier fiesta, y reíamos como si escucháramos el mejor chiste del mundo.

Jugamos como niñas en un parque nuevo, nos besamos como adolescentes saliendo de la pubertad, y vimos televisión como una vieja pareja de casados... solo con nuestras manos entrelazadas.

Y si alguien por allá afuera piensa que nuestro amor es un error... entonces es el mejor error de toda mi vida.

Sé que estoy sintiendo miedo, miedo porque todo va bien, porque todo va de maravilla... miedo porque cuando todo es tan perfecto siempre llega algo a arruinarlo. Y no deseo que eso pase nunca, porque amo y soy amada, porque siento y soy sentida, porque beso y soy besada, porque... tengo un equilibrio tan magnifico que no quiero terminar.

Tomamos la camioneta del porche como dos chicos rebeldes, ella maneja y recorremos la ciudad con el volumen del estéreo en lo más alto, con las ventanillas abiertas dejando que nuestro cabello vuele con el viento, saludando a desconocidos de la calle, unos nos devuelven el saludo, otros giran los ojos y unos simplemente nos ignoran. No es que nos importe en absoluto, compramos bastante nieve por el auto servicio y la comemos viendo que el cielo comienza a obscurecer.

Gritamos tantos "te amo" en un puente subterráneo que queda como un eco en mi mente, sonreímos como le regalamos nieve a vagabundos en las calles, ellos nos devuelven el gesto. Nos besamos en cada semáforo, y paramos en un acto de beneficencia infantil bajándonos con rapidez del vehículo.

Ella se pone a contar historias increíblemente creativas sobre un banco, y los niños se ponen a su alrededor para escucharla con atención, la historia es de una princesa que termina enamorada de un guardián del su propio palacio declinando al príncipe de la ciudad vecina. Se expresa con las manos en una batalla por el corazón de la princesa, dragones, caballeros y hadas aparecen en el relato... los niños se emocionan actuando la historia.

—Y.. ¿y la princesa y el guardián quedan juntos para siempre?

—Eso, eso no se sabe... pero ahora mismo puedo asegurarte que están juntos.

—¡Enserio, eso es genial!

De un momento a otro todo el orfanato estaba actuando, ella esta con una niña en brazos y otro niño con una espada de hule pegando le en la pierna hace una sobre actuación de muerte y todos comienzan a reír.

—¿En serio vas a una escuela de artes?— pregunta un niño que calculo de ocho años con el pulgar en la boca —yo podría actual una muerte más real y soy pésimo actuando.

Indignada por eso los corretea por todo el lugar, ellos desbordan alegría y carcajadas por la diversión y ella besa la mejilla de algunos al atraparlos diciéndoles que han sido "hipnotizados" como sus secuaces.

—Cat.. un poco de ayuda...

Me habla debajo de una pila de niños y no puedo evitar soltar una carcajada pero no me lo espero cuando ella se sale de la situación para saltar hacia a mi ambas cayendo en el césped con un montón de niños a nuestro alrededor.

—No puedes salvarte princesa...— me susurra dándome un beso en la frente —estamos en esto juntas.

—Por supuesto, mi guardián.

Después de otros relatos, escondidas y atrapadas, la reunión termina como nos despedimos de los niños que prometemos visitar pronto. En el auto vamos más tranquilas, algo cansadas por la actividad física que fue más por parte de mi morena que mía, la luna se asoma totalmente y el cielo esta cubierto de estrellas.

Suspiramos al entrar por la puerta dejando nuestros sacos en el sillon, automáticamente subimos los escalones llegando hasta su cuarto donde nos aventamos como viles sacos de arroz a la cama. La habitación estaba obscura pero nos permitió ver la hermosa noche de ese día, la luna llena y el árbol de la entrada que es muy alto.

Nos tomamos la mano, y solo eso.

Sintiendo tanto que es dificil explicarlo, no sabría como, no sabría como hacerlo entender porque no es algo que pueda definir. Es una bola de emociones atacando mi pecho, mi mente, todo de mi.

¿Sabes como es ese sentimiento?

El que no puedes dormir cuando eres tan, tan feliz.

Pues justo hoy me paso, y a Tori tambien. Teníamos sonrisas de oreja a oreja, y los ojos bien abiertos. Intentando conciliar el sueño nos contábamos chistes, anécdotas e historias, jugábamos adivinanzas o acertijos, reíamos... reíamos tanto.

Pero ya saben lo que dicen, a veces no puedes dormir por las noches porque tu vida real... supera tus sueños. Estoy segura de que ambas sabíamos que no podíamos soñar mejor cosa que lo vivido este día.

Terminamos por dormir hasta las cuatro de la madrugada. Y sin saberlo, lo hicimos con una sonrisa.

…

Por cierto he añadido una historia más a mis cuentos favoritos en el mundo.

«_La princesa y el __guardián_.»

No tiene un libro, no es famosa, y no tal vez no tenga una gran moraleja... pero estoy segura de que la autora me la contaría con gusto las veces que yo quisiese. Eso me gusta, escucharla, solo con su voz.

Porque para mi, si tiene una gran moraleja.

"_Puedes tener al amor de tu vida a tu lado... y nunca darte cuenta, menos mal la princesa lo descubrió a tiempo._"

_**Cause girl you're perfect  
You're always worth it  
And you deserve it  
The way you work it  
Cause girl you earned it  
Girl you earned it **_

_**Continuara...**_

**Sé que no es muy largo pero cuando lo escribía lo sentí muy largo no sé porque... pero espero les guste mucho... siéndoles sincera a mi me fascino. **

**Quiero saber; ¿Les gusto la escena M?**

**Sabes que el asunto se puso caliente cuando escribes escuchando; **

**Earned It – The Weeknd**

**Areli Escobar:** Gracias! Lo que paso en el gimnasio fue interesante pero creo que en este capitulo me pase, me alegro que te gustara la historia del papá de Cat fue un toque que se ocurrio al despertar de un sueño. Espero te gustara este tambien.

**Kuroneko: **¿te habia dicho que me gustan tus comentarios?... si no lo habia hecho tomare nota de pegarme una cachetada, y tu neutro al hablar es muy lindo, es bueno que quieras enriquecer tu lexico, y si conozco Carmilla! Es una tortura! ¿ya salio el capitulo final o por donde va?. Gracias por comentar, besos.

**Aline:** Perdon no queria hacerte querer llorar, no es mi intencion TnT... espero con este capitulo se te pasara, lo espero mucho. En este capitulo debi poner antes "capitulo excesivamente cursi no leer si no quieres diabetes" XD ¿verdad?. Saludos gracias por comentar. Vi que comentaste de nuevo mas calmada y me sacaste una sonrisota, eres un primor de persona... la cara enojada me mato de ternuta... y para tu tarea... *huye porque no tiene una idea de donde vive Jenna*... te quiero, besos.

**Kitty69fong:** Aaaaaaaaaaaaw eres un amor, *le abraza acariciandole el cabello* arriba en la deje el nombre de esta cancion tambien es buena y me dio muuucha inspiracion para el capitulo tan, tan cursi y caliente que fue este. Jajaja si yo hubiera visto a Jenna si le doy sus golpes pero en este caso... Tori es Tori, no le haria nada y lo sabemos. ¿Quiero saber tu opinion sobre este momento de amor? ¿Muy apresurado? ¿Te gusto?... en fin, mil besos y abrazos, y mas besos ¿desde donde me escribes?

**Kallenzn: **JAJAJA a mi tambien me caen mal las tias... no tienen nada que hacer mas que criticar, y sus hijos son "perfectos" Ach... me chocan. Esperabas sextime 7w7 ¿que tal? ¿como estuvo? ¿muy mal?

**Chat'de'Lune: **Dios XD mori con lo de la tia Hienna, JAJAJAJ.. si yo creo que fue bueno darle su espacio pero... se fue sin paraguas algo malo pero se le pasa porque estaba triste. ¿Sos de argentina? Dame una pista TnT... es interesante que te guste enriquecer tu lexico, y me halaga que te guste como escribo es un gustazo. Besos para *corre porque no tiene ni idea de donde eres* para... allá.

**Kavevl:** Gracias me alegro que te gustara y este capitulo tambien... em dependiendo, si la inspiracion llega bien, cada semana si no me tardo como semana y media o dos... intentare hacerlo más seguido. Besos.

**Satogirl: **Aww me halagas espero sea diferente en el buen sentido, y espero traer más capitulos largos pero estas escenitas se me hicieron un tanto... largas en mente y en palabras no tanto... me gusto ¿a ti que tal?. Besos.


	10. Chapter 10

_**May your smile**_

_**Shine on**_

_**Your destiny may keep you warm**_

_**Cause all of the stars are fading away**_

_**Just try not to worry**_

_**Get up**_

Días como este, en que sientes que nada podría ir mejor porque simplemente lo tienes todo, me acomodo el tacón cuidando no arrugar mi vestido celeste, viéndome al espejo de reojo me doy un guiño conforme en como me veo. Me giro viendo como Jade termina los últimos toques de su maquillaje y tomo el perfume a su lado para rociarme.

—¿Como van, chicas?

—Muy bien nona, casi estamos listas.

Me mira sonriente dándome un cálido abrazo, mi mamá no tarda en aparecer con una cámara.

—Beck y Tori no deben tardar,— anuncia tomándonos un par de fotos desprevenidas —ademas le prometí a Jordan tomar les muchas fotos antes de que se fueran.

Posamos para la foto, viendo como mi abuela se une tomando algunas con su celular, no me molesta en absoluto pero estoy segura de que va para Facebook... lo que significa un gran comentario de cuanto esto creciendo, suelto una carcajada de solo imaginarlo.

—Conociendo a Vega... va llegar justo a tiempo,— escucho a Jade a mi lado que murmura intentando no quitar la sonrisa que muestra en cámara —pero conociendo a mi divo novio se demoraran unos minutos más.

Con toda la emoción casi olvido que a Beck tiene su auto en el taller mecánico, por lo que los cuatro iremos en la camioneta de Tori, al principio la idea no me parecio del todo es decir... quería aprovechar el tiempo antes de llegar al baile, pero bueno supongo que lo puedo hacer de regreso.

—¿Dijiste que de regreso tú— susurro viendo que mi madre se entretuvo revisando las fotos junto a mi nona —y Beck se irán con Andre, cierto?

—Claro... pero vaya, vaya alguien trae ganas de jugar de nuevo con su novi.. ¡Ouch!

A veces lamento contarle de mi primera vez... pero a quien engaño es mi mejor amiga no pude estar con ella más de cinco minutos cuando toda la información salia de mi boca. Ruego mis plegarias porque ni mi madre, ni mi nona escucharan algo, mientras ella se soba el estomago por mi codazo.

Ding, Dong.

El timbre suena como aleluya en mis oídos, pero no es sorpresa que mi mamá y abuela sean las primeras en correr hacia abajo. Jade y yo intentamos seguir les el paso lo más rápido posible considerando la altura de nuestros tacones, obviamente para nuestra llegada la puerta ya estaba abierta.

Beck paso primero, llevaba un traje café que combinaba muy bien con el de mi mejor amiga solo en diferentes tonos, se sonrieron tontamente regalándose un beso y yo... seguí mi vista hasta el marco de puerta donde estaba recargada mi novia.

¿Puede ser alguien más linda?

Llevaba un vestido rosa que curiosamente encajaba con el mio, aretes y collar de joyería que hacían a sus ojos brillar intensamente, su cabello lacio y las dos ondas que salían de su copete, un maquillaje ligero con un brillo labial... que gritaba "besame". Me tomo la mano colocándome un oso pequeño en la palma, un detalle muy tierno para dejarlo pasar, me acerque por mi beso aun con ella resistiéndose ante la presencia de mi familia, termino por corresponderme.

—¡Pónganse para la foto!

Los cuatro nos acomodamos, a veces haciendo muecas, a veces abrazados, a veces riendo, y otras veces solo sonriendo con cara de "ya me quiero ir"... quien nunca lo haya hecho no se puede considerar adolescente. Una corta despedida fingiendo un retraso subimos rápido a la camioneta, Beck y Jade van atrás mientras mi latina conduce.

—¿Creen que deberíamos ir— inquiría mi novia frenando en un alto —a algún lug... ¡Jade, Beck sepárense!— voltea a la parte trasera donde casi vemos canibalismo en vivo —¡¿Que les pasa?!... es decir, ¡ni siquiera hemos llegado al baile!

—Vega,— exclama la gótica acomodándose el cabello —no tienes derecho a juzgar ¿o me equivoco?... porque eres la señora pasiva de Valentine.

—¡CAT!

Oh, oh no... hazte la que no entiendes, hazte la que no entiendes.

—Su cara sonrojada debajo de mi... ¡era un delirio!

—¡CAT!

¡¿Porque el semáforo dura tanto en rojo?!

—Aun recuerdo como gemía mi nombre entre suspiros... tan adorable.

—¡CAT!

Okey, tal vez no debí ser tan explicita con Jade, no esta ayudándome mucho... y el certificado a la mejor amiga del año ¿quien lo tendrá?. Claramente, no ella. Le doy una media sonrisa a mi novia quien me ve avergonzada, soltando un bufido cuando le hago mi mejor cara a lo "gato con botas".

—¿Se puede saber de que hablan chicas?— pregunta Beck que estaba muy perdido del asunto

—Decía,— le contesta mi morena girando el volante —¿llegamos algún restaurante o vamos temprano al baile?

—Bueno acaba de llegarme un mensaje de Andre,— habla el pelinegro mirando su celular —dice que nos están esperando y que todo esta muy aburrido sin nosotros.— ríe —Incluso me envió una foto de Robbie bailando con Rex al parecer Brenda aun no llega.

—Vamos allá mas vale que el chico no de pena ajena para cuando lleguemos,— comenta Jade enrollando uno de sus brazos con el de su novio —tendremos que librarnos de ese titere al menos por una noche.

—Baile, allá vamos.

…

La música esta bastante alta, y el caja negra esta decorado con varias luces de colores fosforescentes, una mesa con ponche y golosinas, en la esquina algunos chicos nerviosos intentan invitar a chicas a bailar, nuestra entrada por la puerta es todo menos desapercibida, típico de una película todos nos voltean a mirar pero no me puede importar menos cuando aprieto el brazo que Tori me ofreció al salir de la camioneta.

Tal vez es que llegamos con una de las parejas más reconocidas en Hollywood Arts, o tal vez es porque somos las únicas dos chicas emparejadas, prefiero irme por la primera opción. Algunas luces iluminan la pista de donde salen saltando Robbie y Andre que ha mi parecer no se ven nada aburridos.

—¡Llegan y recién se pone lo bueno de la fiesta, amigos.!— expresa Andre que parece estar tomando alcohol —Los chicos del periódico escolar sacaron su lado rebelde poniendo Vodka en el ponche, el maestro de física vomito hace como dos canciones.

—Por lo tanto entenderán que el ochenta por ciento de las personas aquí están borrachas, a excepción de ustedes y nosotros— se apunto a sí mismo y a la chica que le acompañaba —deberían tener cuidado en baños y en la pista.

—Gracias, Rob— le dice Tori viendo curiosa el centro de baile —¿vamos a bailar un poco?

—Vayamos en grupo,— inquirió Beck que parecía contento con la propuesta —sera más seguro y nos divertiremos más.

Hicimos nuestro espacio en la pista, uno que no estuviera mojado y bastante lejos de los borrachos pervertidos, saltamos, reímos, y bromeamos cuando los acosados reclamaban la fiesta como suya, supongo que algún día tenían que explotar. En un día como este, piensas seriamente si en realidad es tu vida o una película, todos se divierten, todo esta tan bien, tu pecho acelerado reclama que estas viviendo tu juventud al máximo.

Cuando todos subimos a la camioneta, pasando semáforos porque en realidad es muy tarde para el trafico, o compramos golosinas en un 24 horas donde los empleados nos ven con cara de "locos"... seguimos sin rumbo fijo hasta algún parque familiar que se termina convirtiendo en nuestra parada. Beck y Jade se acurrucan recostados en un árbol, Robbie y Brenda nos dejaron cuando pasamos por un motel, Andre come palomitas como un niño come pastel en su cumpleaños. Mi novia y yo solo nos recostamos en el césped tomadas de la mano, viendo el cielo completamente estrellado frente a nosotras.

—Entonces Cat,— habla Andre que esta sentado en pose india —¿que prefieres... ser calva por un día o tomarte un bote completo de mayonesa?

—Aunque me da un poco de asco,— contesto —prefiero la mayonesa, me gusta mi cabello.

—Pero al siguiente día te volvería a crecer, solo serian veinticuatro horas.

—Igual no soportaría verme calva,— enredo un mechón de mi cabello en mi dedo —creo que aguantaría la mayonesa.

—Yo creo que aun calva te verías hermosa— dice Tori besándome la mejilla y le abrazo suave

—Gracias pero en verdad no quiero ser calva.

—¡Cursileria a la vista!— Jade nos grita desde atrás —¡Consiganse un cuarto!

—Mira quien lo dice,— reclama el músico sacando una nueva bolsa de papas —la señorita me recuesto en las piernas de mi novio.

—Sigues Tori.

—Veamos... Beck— apunta al chico que le sonríe —¿que prefieres, que te encuentren siendo infiel o encontrar a alguien siéndote infiel?

—Por supuesto, encontrarla siéndome infiel...— frunce el ceño —creo que puedo asimilar mejor sufrir yo, pero ya sabes al menos sé que no fue mi culpa ¿entiendes?

—Yo no te seria infiel, Beck— le dice Jade muy segura regalándose un corto beso que vemos con cariño —claro que si me eres infiel... te corto los huevos.

Y se fue el amor. Todos nos reímos ante su comentario, pero continuamos charlando... la noche parece larga entre juegos y bromas, las botellas de refresco se acaban y Andre probablemente subió dos kilos en las últimas horas. No decimos nada por un momento, cada quien se pierde en sus pensamientos, o en la locura de noche que acabamos de tener.

Jugamos en un super-mercado, bailamos hasta que las piernas nos dolían intensamente, más de uno se emborracho cayéndose cada dos minutos, gritamos molestando al vecindario, y estoy segura de que la mitad de los estudiantes no recordaran como llegar a su casa.

Para eso se es joven, para probar cosas, para experimentar... para divertirse. Para eso y para desafiarlo todo.

Es la edad donde descubres muchas cosas, que no todos viven en un hogar caliente, que a veces las normas son estúpidas, que las heridas más fuertes no son físicas, que la sociedad a veces es una mierda, que muchos juzgan sin saber, y... que no siempre te enamoras de un príncipe.

Aprendes que lo "normal" es aburrido, y que los adultos te enseñan a hacer el bien... pero no a ser feliz.

Sí me pusieran a describir la juventud con una palabra, seria locura porque... es la etapa donde lo descubres todo. El rechazo, las criticas, las fiestas, las solicitudes a universidades, emborracharte o enamorarte.

—Andre, ¿que tal te sientes amigo?— pregunta el pelinegro que juega con el cabello de su novia —¿menos borracho que antes?

—La comida ayudo, pero creo que sera mejor que manejes tú.

—No hay problema hermano,— lo apoyo Beck cuando los tres se dirigían al auto del músico —solo intenta no vomitar en el camino. ¡Hasta luego chicas, nos vemos el lunes!

—¡Claro, nos vemos!

—¡No lo hagan en el pasto,— claro mi mejor amiga no se iba antes de un poco de apoyo moral —dicen que es lindo, pero no lo es!

Mi novia muy agotada para reclamar solo suelta una carcajada seca, poniendo su brazo en mis hombros envolviéndome en su aroma a vainilla. Vemos el coche de nuestros amigos perderse por la carretera, lentamente nos encaminamos a la camioneta abriendo la puerta trasera de esta y encontrándome con que la cajuela es amplia. Tiene algunas cobijas y almohadas, tendemos las primeras y nos cubrimos con una al sentir la brisa fresca de la madrugada.

—Cat...

—¿Si?

—Te ves muy hermosa,— declaro haciéndome cosquillas al oído —tus ojos brillan como mil estrellas y tus labios se ven más suaves que el tallo de una flor. Probemos si mi veredicto es cierto,— se acerco lento reclamándome un beso largo, pausado, y dulce, de esos que te roban el aliento por un instante —por supuesto que lo es.

Sonreímos regalándonos otro roce de labios, de ese siguió otro y... no pudimos detenerle. Sé que su vestido le sienta hermoso, pero no siento una gota de arrepentimiento al sacarlo por sus caderas, y creo que ella esta en la misma situación cuando levanto mis brazos para que saque el mio.

No sé si todo el mundo se silencio mágicamente para nosotras, pero podría jurar que solo escucho nuestras respiraciones, algunos pájaros desde fuera, y mis propios latidos alocados. Es cuando Tori toma mi cintura y me gira delicadamente juntando nuestros pechos al caer en las mantas... que me doy cuenta que esta igual que yo.

Nuestro latido cardíaco esta locamente alterado, una por la otra.

Se entretiene besando mi clavícula, sutilmente, como si el tacto de su boca pudiera romperme. Sus manos calientes recorren mi cintura, una temperatura que parece emanar de manera natural. Por mi parte las mías se distraían en su espalda, delineando las costillas de sus costados, subiendo para arriba y abajo como si quisiera grabarlo en mi mente para siempre... como sí de quedarme ciega juraría recordar su silueta entre mis brazos.

Discretamente ambas quitamos nuestra ropa interior, viendo como la luz del alba aparece por las ventanas traseras dejándonos una iluminación tenue que permite que nos veamos adecuadamente. Bendita polarización para los carros.

Los labios húmedos de mi morena tocan uno de mis pechos y me inclino hacia delante sin una pizca de auto-control, la misma que hace a mi cabeza tirarse hacia atrás. Me dejo ser cuando sigue su camino al otro, y con la misma paciencia deja un rastro de su boca arrastrándose por mi estomago, enrollando mis piernas con sus brazos que tiemblan ligeramente.

—Aaaahh...

Mi aliento se corta al sentir el suyo en mi centro, por un momento nada pasa... nada más que nuestras mentes apunto de explotar por placer. Pero eso no es nada cuando ella comienza, me arqueo con fuerza sosteniendo su cabeza como si todo dependiera de ello. Mis dedos se enredan con mechones de su cabello, mi pecho sube y baja delatando mi propia excitación, tengo que morder mi labio inferior por un momento intentando con eso calmarme un poco, pero no funciona.

Se siente tan caliente... no, en realidad arde. Arde de tan buena manera.

No se cuantas veces me he declarado en el cielo pero el ambiente se vuelve tan pasional y fogoso que mis sentidos se nublan por completo... cerrando los ojos inevitablemente.

OH POR DIOS.

DIOS MIO.

«_Nunca dirás es nombre de Dios en vano... créanme, no fue en vano._»

Recobro la conciencia al sentir a mi novia tomarme la mano, la encuentro mirándome con la cara ladeada, curiosa y tímida a lo que sea que vaya a decir. Tomo una de sus mejillas sonrojadas acariciándola para acercarla a mi uniendo su boca con la mía en un pequeño reencuentro que me saco una sonrisa.

—Eso fue...— le murmure pasando mi mano a su cuello jalándola hasta recostarla en mi pecho tocando nuestras narices —increible Tori... te amo.

Pareció encantada con mi respuesta pues me regalo una linda sonrisa ruborizada para despues esconderse en mi hombro.

—Yo tambien te amo, Cat... te amo mucho.

…

A veces tener una mejor amiga tiene sus ventajas, contarse secretos mutuamente, salir a comer o divertirse, encuentras en ella una consejera confidente... y te cubre cuando te desvelas con tu novia. ¿Que?... es una buena causa.

—¿Vega no iba pasar?— pregunta Jade que se encuentra en el marco de la puerta para entrar a su casa —¿No dijo que tambien se iba quedar conmigo?

—Son las siete de la mañana dijo que podia llegar a casa, gracias por cubrirnos.

—Oh claro, yo las cubro en su noche de sexo desenfrenado cuando yo vi los anuncios comerciales de la madrugada.

Pasamos hasta su cuarto donde confiadamente salto a su cama, ella me mira con el ceño fruncido pero mi sigue recostándose.

—¿Beck no la paso contigo anoche?

—Tuvo que llevar a Andre para su casa,— bufa cruzando los brazos —y cuando venia de vuelta mi papá ya se había levantado para el trabajo.

—Lo lamento,— confieso sonriendo inconsciente ante mis propios recuerdos —yo pase una linda noche pero tengo sueño.

—No tienes que decirme,— señala dándome un empujón en el hombro —apestas a sexo.

Huelo mi blusa que había cambiado a pijama, pero obviamente no olía a eso... ¿como hule el sexo?, no creo que huela a durazno y vainilla... así huele Tori... Oh. Entiendo. Le lanzo un almohadazo fingiendo sentirme indignada y ella me da la revancha comenzando una pelea. Nos reímos fuerte cuando caigo de la cama, pero río más fuerte al tirarla tambien a ella.

Nos quedamos un instante así en el suelo, hasta que volteo a verla y noto que esta bastante pensativa como si meditara algo fuerte.

—¿Que piensas?— pregunto

—No es nada— responde sentándose recargada en la cama —pero, ¿sabes algo?

—¿Que pasa?

—Al principio, antes de que comenzaran a salir pensé que no seria tan en serio— suspira acomodando su cabello —es decir, yo siempre he pensado que para que una pareja funcione uno tiene que ser un tanto más frió y el otro más cálido... como opuestos, como Beck y yo, él amable y bueno solo yo siendo yo funcionamos bastante bien.— me mira —Tú y To-Vega son tan dulces una con la otra, que pensé que tal vez no iba durar, sentí desconfianza porque ya sabes ambas son mis amigas... o algo así, solo estaba pensando en que tal vez estaba equivocada... ustedes de alguna manera, encajan muy bien.

Sonrió saltando a abrazarla.

—A veces siento que son un ingrediente hacia la diabetes...— rezonga —pero no esta tan mal.

—La amo, ¿lo sabes?

—Lo sé, y ella a ti... así que no sean idiotas deben cuidarse mucho ¿lo prometes?

—Lo prometo.

…

El tiempo paso volando como ya era domingo, el trafico era casi nulo característico en un día familiar como este, y era demasiado temprano como para levantarse si no había trabajo pero como siempre yo, y mi insistente cerebro en no hacer lo que lo demás... aquí estoy despierta desde las ocho.

—Solo sera un rato abuela, prometo volver antes de que mamá despierte— inflo mi labio inferior pestañeando de sobremanera —e intentare convencer a Tori de acompañarnos a comer ¿que dices?

—Mira esta niña terca,— mi nona me mira con media sonrisa —da gracias a que esa joven me cae muy bien porque si no... te obligaba a ver la novela de las nueve conmigo. Ponte un abrigo y dile a Tori que si no viene me voy a enojar con ella.

Le doy un rápido abrazo corriendo al perchero por mi suéter suponiendo que mi novia debe de estar por llegar al parque. —¡Te quiero nona, la traeré sin falta!— es lo ultimo que grito para salir por la puerta, donde los rayos de sol me reciben de forma agradable.

En la mañana me desperté tan temprano, o al menos para mi... así que decidí llamar a mi latina que llevaba rato despierta, su familia suele levantarse tarde por lo que quedamos en el parque cerca de mi casa pero cuando baje a la cocina, adivinen quienes se levantan antes de que el gallo cante en la madrugada... las abuelas.

Ahora solo me queda pensar en una buena excusa para arrastrar a Tori en una comida familiar... pero bueno, puedo meditarlo despues.

No camino mucho cuando le veo sentada en un columpio del fondo, paso algunos arboles y la sección de columpios cuando la observo pararse al verme... mete sus manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo regalándome una sonrisa que muestra su blanca dentadura.

—Buenos días, Cat... ¿como amaneciste?

—Adormilada, supongo— contesto y ella ríe —pero ahora estoy mejor.

—Es un día bastante tranquilo, dudo que Trina despierte antes de las doce y ayer termine el libro que estaba leyendo así que tu llamada me alegro mucho en verdad hubiera estado aburrida.

Comenzamos a caminar, una al lado de la otra mirando nuestros tenis pasar por el liso césped, la brisa mueve los columpios oxidados que emiten un raro sonido.

—¿Terminaste Colmillo Blanco?— le pregunto mirándola —¿no era como de trescientas paginas?

—Muy pocas para tan buena historia a mi parecer.

—En un día lees un libro de trescientas paginas y yo lucho con las definiciones largas en química.

—Pero eres increible en historia para eso tienes que leer mucho, pero supongo que te interesa más informarte sobre el arte... es algo lindo de ti.

—Yo creo que es lindo verte leer, aun más cuando usas los lentes y se te caen lentamente acomodándolos con tu dedo medio.

—También creo que eres linda cuando te pones una bufanda hasta mitad de la cara y al sentir más frió escondes tu cabeza para abajo.

—Y yo adoro cuando escondes un mechón rebelde de tu cabello detrás de tu oreja, cuando me descubres viéndote tu sonrisa avergonzada es lo mejor.

Seguimos charlando de esta manera sonriéndonos, y aunque no estamos tomadas de la mano, parece ser un momento muy romántico. Damos varias vueltas al lugar e incluso nos columpiamos unos minutos para despues volver a caminar.

—¡Ey!— una bronca voz habla a mi espalda —¿nos recuerdas?

Extrañada miro de reojo a mi novia quien esta totalmente quieta con los ojos nerviosos vagando de un lado a otro.

—¿Que buscan aquí?

Me giro lentamente muy confundida para pensar en algo concreto... pantalones rotos, miradas obscuras, tatuajes y todo sinónimo de una pandilla esta ante mis ojos. Son algunos ocho u doce pero su sonrisa maliciosa me hace temblar por dentro.

—¡¿Que crees que buscamos, estúpida?!

No... sus poses demuestran no querer nada bueno.

—No la conozco.

«_No la conozco... no la conozco... no la conozco._»

Se repite en mi cabeza como soy empujada al suelo, el sonido de un puño impactando en el rostro de los chicos queda grabado tambien... todo eso en unos cuantos segundos. Mi mente da vueltas totalmente desubicada intentando encajar unas piezas con otras como veo la silueta de mi castaña correr a lo lejos.

—¡Que esperan inútiles, a seguidla!

—¿Pero y la pelirro...

—¡ELLA NO NOS INTERESA QUEREMOS A LA MACHORRA!

¿Que?

Los trotes fuertes de sus pasos no logran sacarme de mi trance al quedarme sola. Existen pequeñas decisiones en la vida, unos cuantos segundos pueden cambiarlo todo, e incluso ahora... pienso que la mejor decisión de Tori no fue tirarme al suelo, al menos no para ella.

Corro, corro con fuerza, con toda la que me dan mis piernas temblorosas, mis sentidos perdidos entre miedo y angustia.

Si ella hubiera corrido desde un principio, si yo no hubiese estado ahí, si... no la hubiera visto girar la cara para verme caer con seguridad, si no se hubiera preocupado por mi... ella... tal vez ella... hubiese podido escapar.

A lo largo de tu vida tomas decisiones a las cuales no puedes dar marcha atrás... esa fue una. Lo supe al ver sus ojos decaídos en nuestra ultima conexión de miradas, lo supe cuando fingió no conocerme tumbandome con la suavidad de un niño, lo supe... al verla girar por aquel callejón.

El sudor en mi cuerpo me informa que he estado corriendo y caminando por un largo tiempo, pero al menos doy con el ultima calle por donde los vi escapar en una camioneta negra... los números de la placa revuelven mi mente, intentando grabarlos mientas me adentro en este solitario pasadizo sin salida.

El aroma me hace marear, basura y el drenaje tal vez sean los motivos cuando me voy acercando diviso varios gatos huyendo por detrás de mi. No me explico como puede estar tan obscuro siendo de día pero no le tomo más importancia cuando un bulto me hace frenar mi caminata.

Oh no.

No, no, no, no, no... no.

Me arrodillo rápido seguramente dejando raspadas mis rodillas, recorro los mechones de su cabello para permitirme ver su rostro... pero que diablos le han hecho.

Su boca sangra, su cuerpo tambien... su ropa sucia y sus puños destruidos me revelan que dio una ardua pelea, sin embargo se ve débil y su pecho alterado me dice que lucha por pasar el oxigeno. Gira su vista cansada hacia a mi, cuando nuestras miradas se encuentran un chorro de sangre recorre su frente... aun así intenta sonreírme pero no lo logra quejándose de dolor en su lugar.

—Ey..— murmura poniendo una mano en su abdomen donde me imagino se localiza la fuente de dolor —me encontraste.

Sonrió, subiendo su cabeza a mis piernas con el mayor cuidado.

—Claro, siempre lo hago. ¿Lo recuerdas?— le pregunto intentando que no cierre los ojos mientras busco el celular en el bolsillo de mi chaleco —Ocupo curarte, siempre.

—Lo recuerdo.— dice y le escucho tragar saliva —¿Sabes que más recuerdo?

Niego con la cabeza y... ¡¿donde demonios esta mi celular?!. Limpio la sangre que escurre de sus labios con mi dedo pulgar.

—Recuerdo como me enamoré de ti— suspira tomando la mano que tengo en su boca dandole un apretón tembloroso —He sido una persona tranquila toda mi vida, pero solo me sentí con vida... cuando te conocí. Es decir mírame— ríe irónica como si estuviera en condición para hacerlo —soy una aburrida sin remedio y tú... eres interesante hasta el infinito. Poco a poco y sin darme cuenta, estaba bien si tú me sonreías, después si me hablabas, al tiempo eran abrazos... pero me volví más caprichosa que eso. Cuando estabas con él, no podia tenia que hacerlo pero no lo resistía, por eso en aquel antro— me mira a los ojos y siento el golpeteo en mi corazón que esta apunto de desplomarse ante su dolor —Esa noche quise besarte... pero no me atreví. O nos interrumpieron pero luego nada de eso importó, porque despues estuvimos juntas— su mano se desliza al suelo sin energía y la veo caer en cámara lenta —Gracias, Cat.

La detengo con un brazo en mi regazo, marcando a emergencias a como puedo, escuchó los timbres con impaciencia.

—¡¿Porque?!— le pregunto histérica cuando la veo apunto de cerrar los ojos

Eso no es bueno, no puede cerrar los ojos. No puede hacerme esto.

—Gracias... por enamorarte de mi.

Cierra los ojos lentamente. Y yo siento un vació inundar mi pecho cuando el celular cae de mi mano y la veo inmóvil.

Esto no puedo pasar.

No a Tori.

No a mi.

No... a nosotras.

—911 emergencias... ¿cual es su problema?

_**Hold up**_

_**Hold on**_

_**Don't be scared**_

_**You'll never change what's**_

_**been and gone**_

**¡Hola chicos!... ¿Algo dramático?**

No faltan muchos capítulos para el final pero quiero agradecer mucho a los que leen, incluso a los que no comentan... es un proyecto que sinceramente me ha sacado lagrimas.

**Canción**** con la que me inspire en este capitulo y que les recomiendo mucho;**

"**Stop crying your heart out – Oasis"**

**Respondiendo comentarios:**

**Aline:** True story con lo de los perros pero ¿a quien engañamos?..¡Los amamos! XD. Una disculpa por la demora planeaba subirlo hace cinco dias pero mi mamá estuvo en el hospital, ya se recupero espero subir en una semana el capitulo 11. Tienes razon en tener miedo... Im sorry. Pero ¡actualizare más pronto! ¡Espero el capitulo te gustara... al menos la mayoria de el!

**Kuroneko: **Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaw pequeña que bueno es tenerte para recordarme, tuve algunos inconvenientes pero estare actualizando en una semana. Todos se aprobecharian de la fiebre de Tori ewe, ok no. Quiero mandarte un abrazote porque sé que este capitulo es algo tragico, ¡igual espero te gustara, besos!... SuperMan esta apunto de terminar pero sera tu desicion leerlo en cuanto a mi opinion creo que ha este fic le dedique como que mas esfuerzo, en el tema de meterme por completo a la cabeza de esta pelirroja o al menos intentarlo. El capitulo once si hoy es miercoles... el otro miercoles le tengo, espero compenzarles el atraso, y por supuesto no dejarles con la duda. ¡EN SERIO CHICA ME ALEGRAS LOS DIAS!

**Kitty69fong:** Ay TnT tu ternura me mata de emocion, que hasta me siento mal por el final del capitulo... ¡actualizo en una semana! ¡Tengo mucho adelantado pero tuve unos inconvenientes y... espero te gustara el capitulo! *Le besa ruidosamente la mejilla* Por cierto... Tori milagrosamente se cura con... Cat. XD ademas creo que es bueno tu alegria como que se contagia y me tienes como bailando todo el dia.

PD: Saludotes a Veracruz.

PD2: Soy de guadalajara, pero viví hasta hace un año en sinaloa.

PD3: Muchos besos, chica.

**Kabevl:** ¡ARRIBA EL CORI! ¿Me entusiasme XD? No sé una respuesta en concreto pero puedo decir que escribes tu propia ilusion de un amor... en mi caso (Que lo dice alguien que nunca ha tenido novi ) ¡Espero te gustara la mayoria del capitulo!

**Chat'de'Lune****:** ¡Hola tía! JAJAJAJA morí con lo de "pervertida usad su imaginacion"... pero bueno, aquí lo detalle un poco más creo. Cat 2 – Suegro 0 XD Jajajaja si... me gustaria saber más expreciones tuyas ¿como son?

PD: Mija... pos el drama llego.

PD2: Eres cruel... ¿españa?

PD3: Las tías españolas son majas.

**Kallenzn: **Un poco de lemon... ¿nunca sobra XD? UN super abrazo y respecto a lo explicito intente hacerlo un poco más esta vez pero ya se viene el drama... ¡Aun asi espero te gustara chica!


	11. Chapter 11

_**We know full well there's just time.**_

_**So, is it wrong to dance this line?**_

_**If your heart was full of love,**_

_**could you give it up?**_

El olor a medicina y alcohol predominaba, como mi mente se concentraba en la camilla de mi derecha, dos hombres están aquí y el otro conduce, uno le acomodaban oxigeno artificial en la nariz mientras el otro la inyecta... no sé que pensar, ni siquiera puedo responder con normalidad. El pecho se pone pesado, es un sentimiento que no le deseo a nadie... es que pensar que incluso si yo tan solo esta mañana hubiese dormido hasta tarde, nada de esto hubiese pasado. Es inevitable pensarlo.

Pero no puedo cambiar lo que ya paso.

—Heridas graves en múltiples zonas del abdomen,— informo el chico al otro que ahora apuntaba —rasguños en rodillas, brazos, puños y... parece tener una contusión cerebral que la tiene inconsciente.

—Nombre y edad.

—Vic... Victoria Vega, diecisiete años.

«_Corre... corre sin mirar atrás._»

Ella tenia que desobedecer, porque no simplemente huyo como cualquier persona normal en su situación. Los chicos parecía conocerlos desde antes, aunque nunca había mencionado nada... ¿cuales eran los números en la placa?. La camioneta era un modelo de hace dos años de la empresa Nissan, pero las placas no eran de aquí por lo que de igual manera el conductor tenia pinta de extranjero.

Vuelvo a centrarme en la realidad cuando llegamos al hospital, son rápidos en atendernos con varias enfermeras acercándose a socorrer, aun así no pasan desapercibidas de mi sus miradas de lastima o pena hacia mi latina que sigo hasta un cuarto donde me impiden el paso.

—Disculpe señorita pero en este punto los doctores se encargaran del asunto,— objeta un enfermero que dudo pase de veinticinco años —¿que es usted de la paciente?

—Soy su novia,— respondo seria y él abre los ojos con sorpresa —¿algún problema, porque no puedo pasar?

—Lo lamento,— expresa el mirándome como si entendiera algo —pero los médicos prefieren estar solos al examinar a pacientes en grave estado... ¿llamaste a los familiares?

Con tanto ajetreo en mi cabeza ni siquiera pensé en su familia, ni siquiera en la mía. Niego con la cabeza siguiéndole el paso cuando me dirige a un telefono fijo por lo que parece la recepción, la chica ahi me sonríe de lado intentando con eso subirme el animo.

No funciona.

No necesito su sonrisa, necesito la sonrisa de mi novia que esta en una sala con doctores que no me permiten verla y... estoy tan, tan asustada. Lo noto apenas mi mano temblorosa sujeta el telefono, mientras batallo al recordar el numero de la casa Vega que me sé de memoria. Los timbres suenan recordándome que todo es real, y que nunca sabes que palabras decir en estos momentos, nadie te prepara para algo así.

—¿Bueno?— la voz de Trina suena por el otro lado —¿quien habla?

—Trina... soy yo... Cat.

—Oh, que pasa Cat— suena desinteresada y escucho otra voz en el fondo —dice papá que si Tori se quedara a comer contigo... no ha contestado su celular pero no es nada nuevo siempre que esta en plan noviazgo lo pone en silencioso... ¿esta a tu lado?... ¡Cat, ¿estas ahi?!

—Trina... estoy en el hospital

Logre escucharle decir "mierda" antes de tener a David en el telefono.

—¿Cual hospital?

Al ver que me quede muda sin información el enfermero al lado tomo el aparato para contestar —Es el central por la avenida 24 norte, a un lado del zoológico al llegar pidan acceso a la área de urgencias.

—Entendido, llegamos en diez minutos.

El chico termino la llamada mirándome intranquilo, no puedo imaginarme que cara debo traer para que todos me miren con tanta pena, me molesta... pero tengo un remolino de pensamientos antes de eso. Todo pasa tan lento y tan rápido a la vez, las charlas de algunas enfermeras chismosas que pasaban de lado a lado comentando algo como "esa chica otra vez."

¿Otra vez?

¿A que demonios se refieren con "otra vez"?

No entiendo mi propio estado, el aire pasa pesado con dificultad, y siento que todo da vueltas.

¿Porque me miran?

—Ey, tienes que calmarte... todo va estar bien— el enfermero rubio me llama poniendo su mano en mi hombro —mi nombre es Josh, ¿quieres que llame a tu familia?

No digo nada unos segundos, hasta que le extiendo mi celular con el numero de casa, esto no me pinta nada bien... no creo poder hablar con naturalidad sin antes estallar en llanto. Y no quiero estallar, no quiero llorar, ni siquiera quiero sollozar.

Hacer eso significaría que algo malo paso... o algo malo pasara. Y no quiero que pase nada malo.

Le escucho dando la dirección del hospital de nuevo, suponiendo que acaba de avisar a mi familia lo que yo ya no tengo fuerza de hacer. Me vuelve a tomar de hombro encaminándonos a una sala de espera, me siento en un viejo sofá azul mientras le veo traerme agua en un vaso de plástico. La tomo sintiendo como el liquido intenta aligerar mis ganas de vomitar y pasar el inmenso nudo que tengo en la garganta.

—Mira,— inquiere el chico poniéndose en cuclillas frente a mi —me ocupan en el tercer piso para bañar a un paciente, si no haz desayunado puede que sientas que se te baja la presión, aquí a la vuelta de este pasillo esta una maquina expendedora come algo con mucho azucar como un chocolate... estaré dando varias vueltas por acá y tienes que mantenerte fuerte ¿me entiendes?

Apenas logro asentir sin que mis ojos se empañen.

—Cuando los familiares lleguen un doctor vendrá a comunicarles el estado de tu novia, pero hasta entonces tendrás que esperar pacientemente,— se para regalándome una sonrisa —y la sala donde le están atendiendo es la dos... que no se te olvide.

…

No pensé que mi familia fuera llegar al mismo tiempo que la de Tori, pero así paso. Llegaron en multitud directo hacia la sala de espera donde les mandaron conmigo, yo terminaba apenas una barra de chocolate que me obligue a comer cuando vi los ojos llorosos de mi madre que me enrollaba en sus brazos.

—Hija como... como estas,— más que una pregunta me revisaba con la mirada —¿donde esta ella?

—Le... están revisando.

—¿como ocurri-

—Familiares de la paciente... ¿Victoria Vega?

No le escuche cuando un hombre de mediana edad con bata blanca aparecía, todos volteamos a verle impacientes cuando la señora Vega murmuro un "aquí". El señor acomodo sus lentes antes de leer un diagnostico que traía en mano, despues de unos segundos regreso la mirada suspirando pesadamente.

—Oh no, ¿ustedes de nuevo?— pregunto el hombre con expresión triste mirando a Holly quien soltaba una lagrima solitaria que caía por su mejilla —adivino, ¿su hija menor?

Ella solo asintió, dándome las respuestas que necesitaba. No es la primera vez que Tori visita un hospital, y recordando la platica de las enfermeras... seguro no es su primera vez por aquí. Esto debe de ser una maldita broma, ¿cuantos sabían esto menos yo?

—Su hija se fracturo tres costillas lo que nos lleva a un pulmón perforado, esto podría aumentar de riesgo si interfiere otro órgano interno, tiene heridas en distintas partes del cuerpo pero el collarín no fue necesario en su caso,— sus ojos vagan de nosotros a los papeles —la cirugía debe ser inmediata pero ocupamos firma de padres o tutores legales...— ellos se acercan rápido a firmar cuando él les extiende una pluma —el estado de la joven es critico, no podría asegurar nada, su pulso es débil e intentaremos reparar el tejido pulmonar a través de tubos colocados en la garganta hacia las vías respiratorias bronquiales, todo esta en esperar a ver si ella resiste.

«_Todo esta en ver si ella resiste. Si ella resiste. Resiste_.»

Mis sentidos lentos captan a Trina que en el fondo de pasillo lastima a una enfermera, no sé que pasa pero mi madre y Holly corren hacia allá. Mi nona esta sentada rezando como suele hacerlo en las noches, y siento una mano grande tomarme del hombro, me tranquilizo al girar mi vista viendo a David nos encaminamos por un pasillo vació donde muy al fondo nos metemos en una habitación.

Dos hombres están aquí, uno porta un traje de policía habitual y el segundo tiene un traje café y un maletín negro en la mano. Nos sentamos en una pequeña mesa rectangular del medio, el señor Vega a mi lado, los otros dos enfrente.

—Escucha Cat necesito que te concentres un momento,— explica él mirándome comprensivo —igual que yo estas alterada y asustada pero ahora mismo te necesito, más que nunca.— revuelve su cabello frustrado —Por si no lo haz notado, mi hija ha pasado varias temporadas aquí sin embargo... esta es la más seria.

Sus ojos se empañan y se levanta del asiento como si no pudiera continuar sentado, da algunas vueltas por el cuarto hasta mirarme de nuevo.

—Mi hija puede estar muriendo ahora mismo,— su voz ronca y directa me oprimen el pecho —y yo... ¡yo tengo que hacer algo!— se posiciona en medio de los dos hombres frente a mi —él es Michael detective privado, y él es Jonathan uno de los mejores oficiales de mando— los señala apretándolos del hombro —cuando atacaban a Tori nunca pudimos dar un informe completo, pero esta vez es diferente... esta vez ella no estaba sola. Te tenia a ti.

Voy comprendiendo a donde quiere llegar, mi pie marca el piso con mi propio nerviosismo a flor de piel, por un lado sé que esto es lo unico que puedo hacer y por el otro... no quiero perderle. No soy doctora, ni siquiera estudiante de medicina... no hay nada que pueda hacer por ella.

Pero al menos me sentiré mejor viendo caer uno a uno a todos los que le golpearon.

—La pregunta es, ¿viste quienes eran? ¿en que se transportaban? ¿que tatuajes tenían? ¿como vestían?— me cuestiono el detective —ahora mismo, todo nos sera útil.

—Tenían tatuajes en los brazos, la mayoría de ellos, era una camioneta negra Nissan de hace dos años...— veo borroso lo que me avisa que estoy apunto de llorar —no.. no recuerdo bien las placas, lo lamento... solo sé que eran bastantes y ya le conocían.

—¿Cuantos eran?

—Ocho u doce, no lo sé.

—¿Alguno que recuerdes con claridad?

—Al... al que parecía ser el jefe, tenia cabello obscuro y ojos profundamente negros,— trague saliva antes de proseguir —algunos piercings en las orejas y me sacaba como dos cabezas de estatura.

Él escribía impaciente, el otro me miraba curioso sacando su celular para comunicarse con alguien, en mi vida nunca imagine estar en un interrogatorio judicial... y por supuesto jamas pensé que si pasaba seria al lado de mi suegro, me permito pensar que el mundo es tan mierda algunas veces.

Este era uno de esos momentos, en el que sientes que en realidad nada de lo que creías importante ahora tiene algún valor... solicitud a universidad, matrimonio, o siquiera un futuro, nada de eso vale cuando estas en una situación así.

Lo tienes todo pero en un segundo... lo pierdes.

—Señor Vega, puede decirme que esta pasando en realidad— mi voz sale suave pero demandante —estoy harta de ver a personas murmurando cosas que yo no entiendo, mi novia esta siendo operada y... ¡y ni siquiera sé que mierda ha pasado antes de esto!

Me mira asombrado parándose cuando yo lo hago, me detiene por un brazo al ver que quiero salir por la puerta.

—No puedes hacer nada más,— me explica dando un ligero apretón en su agarre —lo que nos dijiste servirá para atraparles, pero de ahí en fuera... no podemos hacer nada. De ahora en adelante es Tori quien decide si puede agu... aguantar.

Me giro bruscamente y él me intercepta con su pecho, lo alejo con mis dos manos sin tener más fuerzas para retener las lagrimas que corren libres por mis mejillas.

—Qu..quiero verla.

—Sabes que no es posible,— el señor Vega ha perdido la chispa en los ojos y uno de sus puños me revela que se desquito con alguna pared antes de llegar acá —la están operando... no nos dejarían pasar, tenemos que esperar.

—Per...

—Te juro que encuentro a esos chicos,— comenzó a soltarme tomando un inesperado coraje al hablar —los matare con mis propias manos... no me importa ir a prisión,— suspira —en realidad en este punto... ya no me importa nada.

No puedo seguir escuchando salgo corriendo por la puerta, enfermeros giran a mirarme, susurran entre ellos, mis ojos pasan de un lado a otro buscando el quirófano, los números revuelan en mis pensamientos incongruentes, cada vez es más dificil respirar y... no la encuentro.

No vamos a hacer un viaje a México, no vamos a rentar un departamento, no vamos a solicitar en una universidad juntas... no vamos a tener un futuro.

«Agua... aguantar.»

¿Como aguantar si sientes que el mundo cae poco a poco en pedazos que... no puedes reparar?

Unos brazos retienen mi trote sin control, tomándome aun más fuerte cuando forcejeo para soltarme, pero no lo consigo.

—Cat... Cat... ¡Cat escúchame!— me grita Jade recién captando que es quien me tiene entre sus brazos —tienes que calmarte, ¡¿me escuchas?!— su forma de calmarme me hace estallar en llanto enterrándome en su cuello que es mi unico escondite —no puedes... no podemos hacer nada. Lo lamento Cat, lo lamento tanto.

Aferrándome de su saco negro, mientras veía a un borroso Beck por detrás ahogue mi llanto en gritos silenciosos y suplicas indefinibles. Mi cabeza logra procesar las cosas pero con ello, repasa recuerdos y momentos que ahora mismo... son un veneno mortal.

¿Nunca se han puesto a pensar "sin esta persona me muero"?

—Tienes que calmarte...

Para mi esa persona es Tori, para mi su sonrisa, sus ojos, sus besos, sus mensajes, su aliento, su cuerpo, su risa, su mano con la mia, su cabello entre mis dedos, su labio inferior entre mis dientes, su forma de hablar del mundo como si todo fuera alucinante, su voz, o la forma en que me mira cuando digo una locura... sin todo eso, sin ella a mi lado... me muero.

Nada tiene sentido.

Las personas buenas sufren, las malas escapan, niños inocentes mueren en guerras, viejos tiranos viven cien años, adolescentes enferman luchando en esperanza de encontrar una cura, los millonarios no valoran y los pobres no son valorados.

¿Cuando el mundo se convirtió en una mierda?

—Disculpen pero en esta área esta estrictamente prohibido el bullicio,— escucho la voz de una mujer por mi espalda —estamos operando, ¿podrían pasar a la sala de espera?

—Cat, tenemos que irn...

—¡¿Donde esta ella?!— tan rápido como puedo me prenso de esa chica que murmura un "¿que?" fingiendo no haberme entendido —¡¿DONDE ESTA ELLA?!— chillo y siento a Jade tomarme el hombro —¡La chica, la que llego golpeada!— la zangoloteo y me mira asustada —¡Sabe bien de quien hablo, responda!

—Es..esta en el quirofano, zona de urgencias... no tienen permitido el acceso hasta que salga de cirugía,— su voz se va tornando más seria —antes de que quieras armarme alborto, ¿que eres tú de la chica?

Aunque suena dura y clara, veo amabilidad en sus ojos grises que resaltan de su piel morena, termino calculándole máximo treinta y tres años.

—Es mi novia.

Suspira apretando los labios, sin dejar de mirarme. —Mira hija, la cosa esta así— pone una mano en mi antebrazo acariciándolo fugazmente —en este punto que viva o muera depende solo de ella, si le quedan fuerzas para luchar... es ahora o nunca.

Se fue, y el eco de sus zapatos se quedo en mi mente por un par de minutos en el que me sentí vacía por completo, las voces de Jade y Beck que intentaban dialogar conmigo, vi a Robbie y Andre llegar por el fondo, pero todo era un vídeo sin sonido para mi.

La vida tiene momentos de impacto... que pueden cambiar nuestras vidas para siempre.

Para mi ese fue uno, mientras caía al piso solo escuchando algunos gritos de mis amigos... pero más que eso, escuche a mi propio corazón romperse.

«_—Me dijeron que para enamorarla tenia que hacerla sonreír, el problema es que... cada vez que sonríe me enamoro yo.— recuerdo su sonrisa al decírmelo —Nunca digas nunca.— nuestro primer beso —Pelearía contra el mundo entero si se trata de ti.— su primera declaración —Pero si yo gano, tienes que mantener tu boca cerrada en cuanto a Cat, a mi... o nuestra relación.— su primera escena de celos —Lo siento, es que... me aterran un poco las multitudes.— la primera vez que me confeso uno de sus miedos —¿Quieres ser mi novia?— la pregunta hacia una relación formal —Vamos dame un golpe, dame un golpe y vuelve a la posición.— nuestro primer entrenamiento —Cat... tengo calor...— nuestra primera vez —¿Aunque no sea un chico?— sus inseguridades —La princesa y el guardián.— nuestro primer cuento_»

Se convirtió en mi chico ideal y ahora... le estoy perdiendo.

…

—¿Te sientes mejor?

Asiento la cabeza cuando Trina me extiende un vaso de goma con té hirviendo, le soplo varias veces observando que ella se sienta a mi lado, le doy un pequeño sorbo esperando que el liquido caliente pasando por mi garganta mejore mi estado de animo. Estamos sentadas en un sillon de la sala de espera, el murmullo alrededor no para pero intento no prestarle mucha atención.

—Tú la cambiaste por completo...

Giro mi cabeza hacia la diva no entendiendo muy bien lo que me dijo.

—¿Que?

—Eso,— objeta con los ojos cristalinos —tú lo cambiaste por completo, cambiaste todo.

—¿De que hablas?

—Antes de que te conociera, ella era muy diferente— suspira apretando sus puños y supongo que habla de Tori —era algo lógico, pero no te imaginas que es para mi... su hermana mayor ver que con tan solo ocho años llegaba con moretones y raspones de la escuela, era muy tranquila pero conseguía ser el centro de atención con mucha facilidad... los niños son crueles, y ella era muy sincera, jamás... escúchame bien— me mira apretando mi mano con la suya —jamas negó su orientación, así en consecuencia recibiera golpes, insultos o amenazas, jamas lo hizo... recuerdo que una vez le pregunte; ¿porque no lo ocultas?— sonríe —en mi mente era más sencillo, si no decía nada, nadie le pegaría lo que a mi me hubiera hecho muy feliz, sin embargo... respondió que si algún día encontraba a una chica que le gustara, ¿como iba saber que se podia fijar en ella?— ríe —era tan galante sin darse cuenta, siempre pensé que era demasiado soñadora, vivaz, e ingenua... para un mundo cruel como en el que vivimos. Pero, ¿sabes que paso?

—¿Que paso?

—Te conoció... y despues de eso todo cambio. Tenia muchos amigos, se reía con facilidad, dejo de encerrarse en su cuarto porque le empezó a gustar más lo que había fuera de el, llegaba a casa bailando y otras veces cantando, papá dejo de trabajar por las noches y mamá dormía adecuadamente, nos habían regalado tranquilidad... no más cambios de ciudades, o de escuelas,— su voz tembló por un instante —no más idas al hospital... hasta hoy.

Agacho la cabeza no queriendo que nadie me vea llorar de nuevo.

—No intento hablar de esto, solo que a mi hermana— se corrige pidiéndome que le mire —tú le diste más que amor... le diste esperanza.

Una lagrima recorre mi mejilla y la limpio tan rápido como puedo.

—A veces la vida no es justa, le tenemos a ella... una idiota sin sentido perdidamente enamorada de ti y nosotras simplemente esperando que lo resista... aunque sea un poco más.

—¿Que hacías tú cuando ella estaba aquí?

—Normalmente, era una idiota, salia con amigos y me emborrachaba... debes saber que mi única debilidad es verle mal— susurra enterrando su cara en sus manos —pero nunca había sido tan grave.

—¿Cuantas horas lleva la operación?

Pero antes de que pueda contestarme el sonido de una puerta tronando resuena por toda la sala, volteo con velocidad viendo a David con su traje de policía, su ceño esta fruncido y de no conocerlo antes creería que el mal a reencarnado en un hombre.

—¡Les hemos encontrado!

_**Don't give me up,**_

_**Don't give... me up.**_

_**How unfair it's just our luck,**_

_**Found something real that's out of touch.**_

_**Oh, would you dare to let it go?**_

**Como dije anteriormente el drama llego... ¡Actualice a tiempo, pidan un deseo!... Se que esto saldrá al día siguiente pero es porque me gusta contestar comentarios. Canción en la que me inspire para el capitulo;**

**Not about angels — Birdy**

**Si tienen alguna duda esta mi Ask, o mi Twitter o mi Facebook estare contestando, los links estan en mi perfil. ¡Besos, hasta la siguiente semana!**

**Respondiendo comentarios:**

**Kabelv:** Gracias... Tori siendo Tori por supuesto. XD y si tienes razon que seria una historia sin drama, pero en fin.. espero te gustara el capitulo, saludos.

**Carun S: **¡No te mates, hay esperanza! TnT espero aun así te gustara.

**Mia:** tu risa me confunde XD... soy el diablo con el drama tengo que admitirlo, pero te mando un abrazote. Besos.

**Chat'de'Lune: **Lo siento no es mi intension dejarle así por eso actualice muy rapido esta vez, por cierto que son muchas expresiones increibles :). Ahora todavia no vemos que pasa con Tori... pero más adelante ya le veremos. Los homofobicos son muy comunes de donde yo vengo por lo tanto saque algo de inspiracion de ahi, en mi ciudad natal el ser gay te puede ganar terminar muerto en cualquier rio.

PD:No más palizas a Tori... lo capto.

PD2:JAJAJAJA ¡te pesque!... bueeeh, no soy chaparra ¿tú cuanto mides?

PD3:Por majas quise decir como buena onda, pero tambien son muy guapas, pienso igual que tú.

PD4:Ay, deberia conseguirme "uno"

Muchos besos y abrazos, chau.

**Kuroneko: **

*Intenta procesar la informacion*

*No funciona*

*Abraza la computadora sintiendose mala persona*

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaw eres una ternura, me hiciste el día con eso de que solo habias leido la mitad del capitulo al principio me dio bastante risa. Y entiendo que este capitulo va más de drama pero intento comprender el sentimiento de sentir que pierdes a alguien que amas, no sé si me explico.

PD: Porque #ArribaElMasoquismo

PD2: me acorde de una cancion de una novela Lola y se llamaba "masoquismo" XD

PD3: muchos abrazos de osoooooooooo chica

**Vicfan4ever: **Todavia no lo sabremos... en el proximo capitulo, ¡esta resistiendo!

**Kallenzn:** Genial, mexicanos everywhere... Yeih, un abrazo, un beso, y una palmada en la espalda por resistir mis capitulos dramaticos.


	12. Chapter 12

_**Loving can hurt**_

_**Loving can hurt sometimes**_

_**And when its gets hard**_

_**You know it can get hard sometimes**_

Mi nariz intenta pasar por alto el intenso olor a cigarrillo y alcohol barato que desprenden estos chicos, las luces blancas en el techo y la lampara a mi lado delata el sudor excesivo que derrama el rostro del joven frente a mi, sus ojos negros llevan rato vagando en los garabatos de la mesa de madera que nos separa, su sonrisa maquiavélica me hacia querer saltar le encima para destrozarle el rostro a golpes, David estaba en mi misma situación pero él se negaba a colaborar.

—He dicho todo lo que sé,— murmura mirándome solo de reojo —¿que quieren de mi?

—Quiero arrancarte la cabeza,— escuche al señor Vega y su voz grave hizo eco varias veces en la sala —pero no todo en esta vida es justo ¿verdad?— tomo la camisa del chico acercándolo a su rostro —ahora... solo dime ¿porque?

Y aunque su voz, su rostro, y su actitud eran tanto como demandante e intimidante, logre percibir un toque de tristeza en sus palabras, la misma que me albergaba yo desde que entre por aquella ambulancia. Él solo le miraba asustado preguntándose si se atrevería a hacerle algo en verdad, los policías no lo miraron con lastima e incluso se hicieron de la vista gorda cuando David lo aventó de nuevo a su asiento.

—N..No lo sé, ¿okey?— expreso él desesperado —estábamos borrachos, y solo queríamos joder un rato... no pensamos que llegaría tan lejos

—¡No pensaron nada,— ahora intento tomar la palabra —te das cuenta de que con esto tendrán cadena perpetua sin ninguna defensa!

—La chica... Victoria... ella ¿esta bien?— pregunta mirando de reojo a sus compañeros que estaban esposados y retenidos en la esquina —¿nosotros... la matamos?

_¡ZAS!_

El unico sonido de mi palma estampado contra su mejilla, gira la cara exageradamente e inmediatamente capte el color rojizo que cobraba mi golpe. No me arrepiento de nada pero dos policías me tomaron de los hombros en mi intento de saltarle encima, los miro a todos a cada uno, y mientras más les veo más quiero golpearlos a todos.

—Cat,— el señor Vega se acerca a mi —quiero que vayas a urgencias y preguntes sobre el estado actual de Tori... pregunta si todavía esta en cirugía o... cualquier otra cosa— me conduce a la salida y ordena que los guardias vigilen a los chicos —quédate un momento con Trina y Holly... estaré un momento ocupado, por favor mantén esto en secreto hasta que todo este tranquilo.

Solo asiento con la cabeza caminando lentamente a la área de urgencias, aun recordando el numero que me dijo el enfermero tomo esa indicación, llego a la puerta transparente viendo su cabello castaño en una camilla del fondo y siento mi corazón agitado al tomar la perilla de la puerta.

—Lo siento señorita,— la voz bronca de un hombre que me impide el paso —el acceso a esta área es solo para familia directa, o tutores legales... la joven esta en estado critico pero ha salido de cirugía.

—No lo entiende,— expreso empujando su brazo —soy su novia tengo que verla, déjame pasar solo sera un momento.

—No es que no crea en usted pero necesito que venga acompañada por un familiar cercano,— me mira de arriba a abajo —su argumento no es suficiente y la chica necesita reposo, si lo que necesita es información no se preocupe por el momento la joven esta en coma pero afortunadamente los doctores calculan un mes o semanas de reposo... viendo el estado en que venia, corrió con bastante suerte aunque su despertar podría traer lagunas mentales y ligeros traumas.

—¡¿USTED QUIERE QUE ME CALME HIJO DE PUTA?!— me abalance sobre él valiendo me un reverendo pepino que midiera tal vez el doble que yo —¡¿Escucha acaso lo que me esta diciendo?! ¡Mi novia esta en coma!

Justo cuando el hombre estaba por sacar un pequeño radio para pedir que me echasen del hospital, alguien llego por mi espalda. La misma mujer de tez morena que había visto hace algunas horas, entrecerró los ojos hacia el hombre que suspiro en derrota zafándose de mi como si de una prenda se tratase. Lo vi marchar por un corredor y las suaves manos de la señora quitaron las lagrimas que no me percate de tener en el rostro.

—Chica, no puedes exaltarte de esta manera tienes que ser fuerte...— me apretó débilmente una mejilla tratando de que sonriera pero claramente no lo consiguió —por ambas, ¿te parece si hacemos un acuerdo?

Asentí tragándome ese nudo de inseguridad que se formo de mi pecho a la garganta, ni siquiera podia mirarla con claridad.

—¿Si te dejo verla por unos minutos dejaras de llorar?

—Por favor...

Apenas pasamos el umbral de la puerta, apenas mi nariz se inundo entre medicinas, alcohol y anti-bacterial, apenas la mire en la cama, apenas tome su floja mano en la mía, apenas vi su rostro y cuerpo delicado... me ahogue en llanto. No en ese que es tranquilo y flojo, si no de ese otro... en el que tus ojos se hinchan, sollozas sin gritar, y moqueas de vez en cuanto.

No puedo mentir, era horrible.

Sintiéndome como una vil mentirosa al prometer no llorar, pero no quería nada de eso. La enfermera me saco abrazando mi figura que parecía querer desplomarse a cada paso, mi pelinegra amiga llego a consolarme y la mujer partió por su deber, supuse eran enfermos o familiares destrozados.

—Ella va estar bien, piensa que solo esta durmiendo— susurraba en mi oído sobando mi espalda despacio —y cuando despierte sera la misma idiota enamorada de siempre, solo espera un poco. Las cosas mejoraran, lo prometo.

…

Dos semanas han pasado, el rumor de esa pelea corrió tan rápido en la escuela que comenzaban a serme pasables las miradas de lastima en los pasillos, incluso Brad me dio unas cortas palabras de consuelo... pero yo no las quería. Porque consolarme significaba que algo estaba mal, que eso malo pasaba con mi novia, y nada malo le iba pasar a Tori. Durante este tiempo he intentado tomar todo con más optimismo, más del normal en mi.

—¿Tienes los apuntes de ciencias?

—Si,— respondo rápido guardando algunas cosas de mi casillero —tambien lo de historia y álgebra.

—Dale un saludo de mi parte, ya sabes... una patada o algo.

—Idiota— reí dandole un manotazo que no logro esquivar —sabes que pegarle a un paciente es ilegal, ademas es mi novia.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Nos vemos mañana, Cat.

—Hasta mañana, Jade.

Salí de la escuela como de costumbre subí a la camioneta de mamá donde ella pregunto lo común, su estado y el mio, que no cada vez me era menos complicado responder. Con un beso en la mejilla me despido entrando a los conocidos pasillos del hospital, algunos enfermeros me saludaban e incluso pasaba sin problema directo al cuarto de mi novia.

Globos y peluches de diferentes tamaños me recibían, algunos del gimnasio, otros de la escuela, uno de mi madre y sus padres tampoco quisieron faltar. La silla a su lado me espera como siempre en el que me siento con comodidad, viendo a la señora Vega entrar por la puerta.

—Oh, veo que ya llegaste Cat— su voz era rasposa y sus ojos hinchados me hacen sospechar que debió llorar hace poco —t..tengo que ir a casa un momento, y regresare por la noche.

—Claro, no hay problema.

Poco despues de eso se marcho, las cosas van mejorando aunque no lo crean. Trina ya casi no estalla a golpear a cualquiera, David condeno lo suficiente a esos chicos pero aun no tiene el valor de venir a ver a su hija... dice que verla así tambien lo tumbaría a él. Por otro lado Holly es más cerrada respecto a sus sentimientos, llora en silencio y duerme poco pero definitivamente mucho más que los primeros días.

Nuestros amigos intentan tomarlo bien, Robbie llora cada vez que viene, Beck agacha la cabeza y abraza a Jade quien intenta que no veamos alguna lagrima rebelde que se le escapa, y Andre casi siempre canta, en voz baja creyendo que no le escuchamos pero lo hace con tanta esperanza.

Yo he estado tantos días aquí que mis ojos se secaron, mis sollozos callaron y mi fe... bueno, sigue ahí. Vengo siempre de la escuela y salgo a las doce de la noche cuando Holly toma mi lugar.

He tomado suficientes apuntes para cuando despierte no pierda nada, le leo constantemente recordando su adicción por los libros, suelo hablar con ella sin importarme que no me conteste. Simplemente estar con ella, aunque no duerma más de cinco horas, o este comiendo adecuadamente, me siento bien. Más cuando escucho los pitidos que me avisan el palpitar de su corazón, más cuando veo su hermoso rostro desmaquillado, más cuando su entrelazo su mano fría con la mía.

—Hoy el profesor de álgebra tuvo un severo ataque de pánico por una araña en el techo, era de esas largas y delgada como la que aplastaste el día del baile— reí —fue muy gracioso verlo esconderse bajo el escritorio. El otro día unos chicos hicieron una marcha, muchos eran como nosotras cariño... y nadie los golpeaba, las cosas empiezan a cambiar para bien poco a poco, gracias a ti.

Me quede un momento entre leer y mandar textos por mi móvil, hasta que gira mi vista al reloj de la pared que marcaba nueve de la noche lo que solo significaba una cosa. Cambio de ropa.

El hospital tenia enfermeras pero en estos casos preferian que un familiar o amigo cercano se ocupara ya que los ayudantes de médicos podían estar en cosas más importantes, no me molestaba. La idea de que alguien más viera a mi novia desnuda no era algo que me alegrara.

—Bien mi amor, vamos a cambiarte.— comencé con los botones de la blusa que eran diferentes pijamas para cada día, baje las mangas por sus brazos intentando no pasarlo por sus manos donde todavía tenia contusiones y ver esos moretones me destrozaba. Deje al descubierto su abdomen fuertemente vendado intentando que sus costillas cicatrizasen, la escuche soltar un quejido y no pude evitar reír de forma baja, siempre hacia eso cuando intentaba quitarle la ropa. —No te haré daño, lo prometo.

Después de eso coloque la otra blusa que era más sencilla y se ponía por enfrente, al acercarme a su rostro no pude resistirme en darle un beso en la mejilla.

—Te echo de menos Tori... todo mundo lo hace, ¿sabes?— hablaba en voz baja sonriendo intentando mantenerme positiva —Finn, el camarero del Nozu dice que cuando vuelvas hará rollos en salsa solo para ti, ¿son tus favoritos, cierto?— termine de bajarle el pantalón subiendo el otro cuidando de no rozar con las heridas ahí que eran menos que su abdomen pero siguen siendo morados y duros de ver.

Suspire al sentarme de nuevo en la silla, levantando mis piernas para acomodar mi libro ahí mismo terminando la tarea de historia, estaba terminando un resumen de los ochenta cuando escuche un suspiro que hizo que mi vista se levantara del libro, sonriendo levemente.

—Hey cielo, ¿que pasa?— Tori llevaba unos días muy inquieta, soltando pequeños quejidos cuando la cambiaba o suspirando en pleno silencio. Pase mi mano por su brazo derecho el que menos había sufrido y ahora se encontraba casi por asi decirlo sano, le bese ahí mismo dándome cuanta de cuanto en verdad la quiero, agachando la cabeza y es que... ¿cuan más fuerte debo aguantar?

Empecé a cantar despacio, casi inaudible mente para no afectar el ambiente calmado que debe haber en un hospital. Solo cante para sus oídos, solo para ella.

Mi voz poco a poco dejaba de ser suave a escucharse ronca y cortada, las lagrimas recorrían mis mejillas libremente y... diablos, la quería en serio. Y la iba querer hasta el día en que muriese, tal vez no había sido mi primer beso, ni mi primer pareja, ni siquiera la primera persona que me gusto, era algo más grande. Era mi todo, eran sus sonrisas, era el amor que siempre desee tener de niña y aún más.

—Mmnnnnhhmm..— Tori suspiro, pero no fue igual a los otros. Este llevaba algo más profundo como desde la garganta, más intenso y fuerte.

—¿Tori?— pregunte levantándome de golpe de la silla, tirando el libro al suelo hasta sentarme a su lado en la cama limpiándome las lagrimas.

—Mmmhn..— volvió a soltar la latina

—Tori, mi amor, te necesito aquí...— solloce de nuevo, no podia mentir diciendo que no era doloroso ver a alguien que esta y no esta a la vez, es demasiado duro ver al amor de tu vida tumbado en una cama sin moverse, prácticamente muerta. Llena de contusiones, golpes, arañazos, fracturas.

—N.. N.. No.. Llo..r-res..— su voz ronca me sorprendió y pude ver el marrón de sus ojos que estaba esperando asomarse hacia a mi, cansados y curiosos por su alrededor.

No sé si estaba temblando o era solo yo, pero confirme que no pasaba ningún sismo al no escuchar a nadie gritar, solo era yo... llorando a todo pulmón, con mi corazón saltando de emoción.

Pulse el botón llamando a la enfermera en turno.

…

—Eso es todo lo que tienes que saber, ocúpate de informar a la familia en la mañana,— el doctor señalo el reloj en la pared —ahora mismo es muy tarde para visitas.

Salio por la puerta y vi un pendiente en mi celular. Holly me había enviado un mensaje que no había leído diciendo que si me podia quedar esa noche, por supuesto accedí avisándole a mamá por un mensaje. Estaba feliz aunque no había dormida y eran pasadas las dos de la mañana.

La vi ahí, sentada viéndome con sus grandes ojos desconcertados a todo lo que ocurría, su cabello caía en ondas por los lados y su cabeza ladeada me hacia querer comérmela a besos.

—He estado hablándote sin parar por dos semanas, sin obtener respuesta... y... mírate... ahora tú..— inhale y exhale intentando calmarme —no hacia nada más que leer... si no quieres que lo haga o te molesta tú so..

Negó con la cabeza débilmente como si le doliera, y sentí un remolino en mi estomago.

—¿Puedes hablar?— pregunte mirando como movía su mano de lado a lado señalando un "más o menos" que entendí perfectamente

—Hey...— intento demostrarme con un mohín avergonzado cuando su voz salio rasposa y notablemente cansada.

—El doctor dijo que no podrás hacer mucho esfuerzo, y tu capacidad de hablar es reducida, pero que con la practica en poco estarás como antes. Es muy bueno, ya estas despierta.— asintió con la cabeza y escuche un rugido de su estomago —¿Tienes hambre?

Sus mejillas se tornaron rosas, y asintió tímida lo que me hizo reír, camine rápido a mi mochila donde tenia la comida que mamá me daba todos los días... no es que no comiera pero, en verdad era demasiado.

—¿Recuerdas algo de... ya sabes, estar dormida?— pregunte abriendo los estuches de comida, emparedados, lasaña, jugos y frutas.

—Mmmh... t..t-tu voz— logro decirme y le sonreí.

—¿Mi voz?— me asombre mientras partía el emparedado en pequeños trozos para tomar uno en mi mano, volteando a verla ya tenia la boca abierta y la lengua de fuera —Ya, ya voy cielo, ten.— lo mastico despacio y sus ojos desprendían felicidad, totalmente adorable. —¿Te gusta?— intuí dandole un segundo trozo mientras agitaba la cabeza de arriba a bajo —Mi mamá me enseño a prepararlos, son más complicados de lo que parece ya sabes... para ser una linda esposa.

—M..M-mi..mi— intentaba articular una frase y le di jugo por una pajilla pero se le salio un poco por un lado —M..mi e-esposa.

Mis ojos se cristalizaron inmediatamente, tome una servilleta limpiando su barbilla. —Por supuesto, tu esposa.— cuando termino con los emparedados, pase a la lasaña que corte de igual manera en trozos super pequeños dándoselo con un tenedor —¿quieres que nos casemos?

Ella no tardo nada en asentir, impaciente en terminar el trozo de comida que tenia en la boca. —T..t-tú esp... tú e-esposa yo.

—Me gusta como suena eso, mi amor.— le susurre volviendo a darle jugo que volvió a escurrir por su barbilla, de nuevo esa noche me miro avergonzada mientras la limpiaba, seguí con la fruta que tardo un poco más en comer, la manzana y la pera eran algo duras pero parecía tener apetito pues comió todo.

Cuando menos quise darme cuenta eran las tres de la mañana y ella termino de comer, pero aun asi fui por un yogur a la maquina de la esquina... no comer por dos semanas debe ser algo pesado, terminar con un postre seria mejor.

—¿Estuvo buena la comida?— pregunte llegando a la habitación y se alegro de verme.

—Si.— respondió aun ronca, comiendo de la cuchara con yogur que le tendía lo que la hacia aun más adorable a la vista, pulse un botón de la camilla para hacer que se sentara quedando más o menos a mi altura. —T-tienes... mhnm.. que..— parecía estarse esforzando por articular alguna frase porque gruño audible mente

—Epa, epa, epa.— la tranquilice tomando su mano con delicadeza esperando que me sintiera. —No pasa nada cariño.— deposite un beso en su frente —Dime por señas que quieres decir.

Levanto una mano y la llevo a su boca. —¿Comer?— pero negó rápidamente con la cabeza haciendo un lindo puchero. —Haremos una cosa, como hablar no se aprende de un día para otro vamos poco a poco.— acaricie sus brazos y le vi afirmar —Repite conmigo amor. Ti.

—Ti.

—Enes.

—E-Enes.

—Juntaos.

—T..t-tienes.

—Otra vez.

—t-tienes.— susurro y sonrió por su logro —tienes.— asintió por haberlo dicho seguido y me resistí en saltar le encima —tienes.

—Ahora tienes que decir que. Que.

—Q-Que.

—Solo una vez más.

—Que.

—Ahora todo junto, mi cielo.— tome con mi mano su mejilla acariciándola suavemente —Si puedes, yo lo sé.

—T-Tienes qu-que. Tienes que.

—Lo ultimo y la más dificil... comer. Di comer.

—C-Co..C-Co-mr...

—Comer, cariño. Co-mer. Co. Mer. Comer.

—C-Comer. Comer.

—¿Y todo junto amor?

—T-Tienes que c-comer. Tienes que comer.— sonreí inclinándome a ella para darle un tierno y corto beso. —Tú.. T-Tú tienes que comer.

—Lo haré cielo, lo haré.

Tal vez para todo el mundo este sea un simple martes, un día muy cerca del lunes, con trabajo o escuela, un día común y corriente... pero puedo jurar que es el día más feliz de mi vida. Viendo como sus gigantes ojos marrones que me ven como si fuese lo más fascinante en este mundo.

_**It is the only thing that makes us feel alive**_

_**We keep this love in a photograph**_

_**We made these memories for ourselves**_

_**Wait for me to come home**_

_**Loving can heal**_

_**Continuara...**_

_**¿Que les parecio? ¿Tori en recuperación?**_

_**La canción que canto Cat fue Photograph de Ed Sheeran**_

_**¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!**_

_**Perdon por el retraso me trave muy feo, senti que no les estaba poniendo el mismo entusiasmo que en un principio, tome vaciones y despeje la mente y creo que vengo mejorada. Investigando todo lo que puedo de redaccion y literatura. Leer más y esas cosas.**_

_**En serio deben presionarme trabajo mejor asi. Mis redes estan en mi perfil.**_

_**Tapia: espero haya valido la pena QwQ**_

_**Kuroneko: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaw eres tan linda, ¿en verdad existes?. Creo que con este capitulo he dejado un poco el drama y he vuelto con lo mio, la diabetes señores. Pero Tori tendra algunos obstaculos para volver a ser como antes. Muchas gracias por comentar.**_

_**Chat'de'Lune: ¿Que es amnesia heterosexual XD? Morí de risa te lo juro. Jajajaja entiendo tu confusion en chaparra, pero pfff... casi soy una adulta tia, ademas mido 1.72 7w7...**_

_**PD: Chaparra seria de 1.60 para abajo, pero me dan superternura *-*.**_

_**PD2: Jajaja no me gusta escribir muy al mexicano para ser neutral todos pueden sentirse adentro de la trama sin que un 'Que pedo wey' se cruze en el camino XD**_

_**PD3: Lei tu testamento y me declaro adicta a comentarios largos, me dejan asadkjagdgakdi**_

_**Liz Wet Vega: Deos, estuvo tan lindo tu comentario que lo lei treinta veces es lindo traer gente al pequeño tren Cori, por yolo. Espero con esto recompenzar el drama que he hecho los ultimos capitulos, porque los quiero mucho. Aunque todavia falta la recuperacion y ver que paso con los malos de la pelicula. ES UN INFINITO PLACER TENERTE DE LECTOR(A).**_

_**Vicfan4ever: Lo siento por hacerte llorar espero recuperar tu felicidad, por cierto ¡felices fiestas pasadla bien!**_

_**Kitty69fong: Primero que nada tengo que decir que me mato tu hashtag XD lo lei infinitas veces riendome. Eres un encanto, ademas de que intente describir mas el momento hot. Perdona mi demora esta vez me pondre al corriente con todo despues de estas inmensas vacaciones.**_

_**PD: en realidad soy de sinaloa, me mude aca e ire a la universidad en tijuana. XD vivi dieciséis años en sinaloa que puedo decir ¿tu de donde eres?**_

_**PD2: mas abrazos para ti, aaaaaaaaw tener lectoras como tu hacer querer saltar al celular y caer contigo, besos.**_

_**Renata pozo: es cada semana regularmente, tenia vacaciones pero ya volvi. ¡Felices fiestas!**_

_**Jordan t: Aaaw gracias por tu amor a la historia y a mi, yo tambien te quello. Gracias por comentar en numero cien me alegra que seas mi lector, espero pasaras una linda navidad.**_


End file.
